Taking Back A Curse
by Pharaoh of the Skies
Summary: Here it is. You’re long awaited SEQUEL to Trip to an Oasis! Imhotep’s returned once more and Serenity wants to take him out…permanently. Better then it sounds. R&R please. No flames
1. The Return of the High Priest!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mummy people. Really I don't. The Only two characters I own in this Fanfic are Serenity and Kaitlin.

**A/N **

Well loyal reviewers-You asked for it. And you got it! **Here is you're long awaited sequel to "Trip to an Oasis". **I repeat this is a _SEQUEL_ so you'll have to read my other fanfic Trip to an Oasis if you want to understand this story. Welcome back reviewers.

**Chapter 1: The Return of the High Priest **

Serenity watched Ardeth. Her grip tightened on her sword. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. They stared facing each other neither blinking. _'When will he attack me?'_ thought Serenity to herself.

In that split second Serenity was lost to her thoughts, Ardeth rushed forward and pinned her to the ground sword pressed against her neck. Serenity sighed.

"You're getting better Serenity" Ardeth replied. "But remember t-"

"To not let my guard down in a fight." Serenity replied cutting him off. "I know Ardeth. I know. But lately I'm so jumpy I can't think straight."

"That's to be expected. It's only been a year." Ardeth replied. He sighed. "Go back to your tent. We'll pick up tomorrow."

"Ardeth?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah?"

"Am I worthy to be you're apprentice? I mean…am I good enough to be here?" Serenity asked. "Or did you simply take me because I asked?"

"Serenity. You're clever and strong. Being an apprentice to a Med-Jai is no easy task." Ardeth said. "Especially being one for me. But you are more then worthy to be here."

The Med-Jai leader turned to leave for his tent. He stopped a few feet and turned back to his new apprentice.

"Serenity?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever forget that." He stated before disappearing into the Med-Jai camp.

Serenity smiled and walked back to her tent. Ardeth was like a second father to her. He understood her ordeals and her pain. Serenity became his apprentice one year ago after the defeat of Imhotep the high priest. He had taken her and her brother Alex hostages to get back at her parents. He had tried to kill the Scorpion King and consume the world.

But he failed…Thanks to her and her family.

Serenity changed. She had to become stronger. She knew Imhotep could return one day. Beni had disappeared and the Book of the Dead was lost. Expeditions to find the two always ended up the same-dead ends.

But Serenity wasn't alone in her training. Each Med-Jai warrior had an apprentice of their own. However most of them were sent back to their villages in defeat. Those that stayed went on to become full-fledged Med-Jai.

Serenity walked back to hertent exhausted. The day had been long. Her friend and fellow apprentice in training Kaitlin waited for her there.

"Hey Serenity!" Kaitlin said bright and chipper.

"Hey" Serenity replied.

"How's training?"

"Umm, I've still got a ways to go." Serenity said gloomy.

"You're better then me that's for sure!" Kaitlin said.

"Kaitlin can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"How the bloody hell did someone like you become a Med-Jai apprentice?" Serenity asked out of curiosity. "I mean no offense, but you don't act like you're a warrior."

"Well…I'm not. I can be if I'm mad…but really I'm not an apprentice…I just live here…" Kaitlin stated her voice trailing. Her eyes seemed heavy.

"Kait! I'm sorry I didn't mean anything…" Serenity started but Kaitlin shook her head.

"No. Its ok Serenity." Replied Kaitlin. "My parents were from America. We came here on a vacation to explore the desert with a caravan…on the way back to Cairo…we got attacked by a group of Bandits…everyone was killed but me…I was so scared of dying. The Med-Jai found me and took me in. I train to learn how to defend myself but I'm not good at it."

"Kait-I'm sorry to hear that." Serenity said sitting down next to her best friend. "I really am."

"Its ok. I've lived here for a while now and I'm used to it." replied the American. "I'm mostly an errand runner. Mending clothes, fixing food and I'm very good at healing wounds. That's my specialty. That's what got me so much respect here."

Kaitlin stopped talking. She looked at Serenity.

"You on the other hand, you're a fierce gal."

Serenity laughed. "That's me for ya."

Kaitlin laughed with her. "Tell me your story." She said earnestly as the night began to fall.

Serenity looked up toward the sky. "My parents died when I was very young. I was only…2 or 3 at the time. My father died protecting my mother. Mother died protecting me. A crazed gunman took their lives. A crazed gunman made me an orphan. I was so young…yet I remember it so well."

"Then what happened?"

"I met my real family." Serenity replied.

"Real family?"

"I'm adopted." Serenity said. "They were expecting a child of their own but they took me in. The four of us- my mom, my dad, my brother Alex and I were so close. Sometimes I miss them so much out here. But I get to visit them next summer."

"Wow I never knew."

"Well now you do." Serenity said grinning.

The Med-Jai began building fires in the camp. Ardeth was giving orders in Arabic to set up a perimeter. Kaitlin looked around.

"Do you think its true?" she asked

"What?" Serenity said looking at her best friend.

"Those stories of _he who must not be named_ or whatever." Kaitlin said.

Serenity's eyes turned grave. "I don't think they're true…_I know their true_" she said coldly.

"What?"

Serenity sighed. "Sit down Kaitlin. I have a long story to tell you."

Serenity, who had never spoken of her past, broke down and told Kaitlin everything concerning Imhotep. She had to let it out.

Kaitlin stared wide-eyed. "You can't be serious?" she said.

"Would I lie?" Serenity asked.

Suddenly the sounds of horses could be heard storming towards the Med-Jai camp. Ardeth shouted for the warriors and chaos broke loose. A group of bandits jumped the entrance to the camp and began to kill anyone who opposed them in their sight.

The Med-Jai fought back bravely. Ardeth was doing his best to protect Kaitlin and Serenity. Suddenly a figure appeared in a small clearing whom Serenity recognized almost too instantly.

"YOU!" she screamed. A small timid man whirled around. Yep it was …

"BENI!"

Beni starred in horror. The one person he had not wanted to see. The one person he feared more then Imhotep himself was standing with a sword in front of him.

Ardeth saw him and glared. Panic overtook him. Had Serenity been right? Did this mean Imhotep was back? But the high priest hadn't appeared yet.

Beni did what he always did. He Ran. Serenity's eyes flared.

"No you don't bastard!" she said running after him.

"Serenity no!" Ardeth shouted out. "Stay put! Don't go after him!"

"Serenity!" Kaitlin shouted.

The American teenager took off running after her best friend and the two disappeared from view. Ardeth tried to run after him before he came upon bandits looking to kill. All they had to do was delay Ardeth from reaching the girl…

* * *

Beni ran like the wind. Even Serenity had to admit he was fast. Suddenly a tent rope caught Beni's leg just as he reached the outskirts of camp. Serenity came upon him with an evil grin.

"Oh how I've waited for this day." She said sword drawn.

"Serenity!" Kaitlin shouted. She ran up to her. "You can't kill him."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Watch me!" she spat. "Do you have any idea how much hell I've been through thanks to him!"

"But I…" Her voice trailed. Serenity stared hopelessly back. She could never kill someone in front of her best friend. Beni laughed.

"Oh I've waited for this day too." He said with a grin. Serenity whirled around.

"What do you mean!" she demanded pressing her sword against his neck.

"Heh, I know someone who's been _dying_ to see you for a while now." Beni replied.

"No…No…No!" Serenity gasped. "Beni please tell me you didn't…"

Suddenly Serenity's body froze over in a sensation she knew all too well. Her heart stopped and freight seized her body. Behind her a tall, cold, powerful man walked up. He was dressed in black robes with a gothic like shirt collar. He had on black leather gloves. He was tan skinned, bald, and not bad on the eyes. But his eyes were dark and cold. He was…Imhotep.

Using his magic he forced Serenity's frozen body to face him. Serenity could barely breathe. He was standing in front of her powers and all and he was already completely regenerated.

"No…" she moaned.

Imhotep smiled at her with his famous evil smile. "Oh yes…" he hissed. He walked up to her and caressed her face.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." He whispered into her ear.

"No…" Serenity said. She was at a loss for words.

"What no comeback? Nothing to say?" Imhotep said disappointed. "Well no matter we've still got business to take care of."

"Leave her alone!" Kaitlin said. She slapped Imhotep across the face. The high priest just moved his head back to stare at her.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked.

"Umm…."

"Kaitlin-Leave him to me …I _really_ need to teach you how to fight." Serenity said.

"Ah there's the girl I know." Imhotep said returning his gaze to Serenity. He continued to caress her. "I promised I'd come back."

"Sill missing you're dead lover?" Serenity chided. She was regaining her composure. Imhotep smiled.

"Not for long…"

Serenity couldn't move. She was still in Imhotep's grasp. The High Priest was back and had the two girls right where he wanted them…

* * *

-

Ok there's chapter one! I wanted to dive right into the story. Let me clarify something…Kaitlin and Serenity are **nothing** more then two close friends. They are **not** gay. I have absolutely nothing against being gay. I simply want to clear any confusion that might come up. Anyway here's the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you guys liked it. Don't worry Serenity will get more into character. So please review. And as always no flames. See ya next chapter!


	2. Taken Again

Disclaimer: Chapter one reveals all.

**A/N **

Thanks so much to my reviewers. Oh and a special shout out to **empty tears**-You're review was very sweet. I really liked it. To all my reviewers you guys are so awesome. Thank you so much!

**Chapter two: Taken Again**

Serenity's body stood still. She had no other choice. Kaitlin who looked on in horror was slightly confused.

"Why aren't you fighting him?" Kaitlin called out. "Fight back Serenity!" Serenity wanted to smack her.

"Oh sure, just let me get out my sword. I'll hack him into pieces and we can grill him." Serenity said voice full of her famous sarcasm. "Oh wait that's right…I CAN'T!"

Imhotep let out a laugh at this. Serenity glared at him. "Damn you…damn you to hell!"

Ardeth came rushing over with a bloody sword in his hand. All around the gathering, the sounds of men fighting echoed across the desert. He saw Imhotep and stopped dead in his tracks. He was prepared to save Serenity even if it meant his life. She was the only one who was ever good enough to be his apprentice. She was the closest thing to a daughter he had. And he promised Rick he would defend her. He would not break his word…

"Let her go now." Ardeth said dangerously.

Imhotep glared back. His own black eyes flared, revealing the hatred for the Med-Jai who cursed him and who had stopped him from being back Anck-su-namun. But no matter, he would consume them all. After all, his curse had turned out to be a gift so why not thank the world for his gift.

"You'll do as I say if you want these girls to live." The High Priest said coldly.

"You're bluffing!" Serenity snapped.

"Am I?"

"You need me. And I won't do anything if they're hurt." Serenity said her eyes flickering to Ardeth and Kaitlin.

"Correction my dear. I _want_ you." Imhotep said. "I want to get revenge on your family and you by using you as a human sacrifice. I don't need you. I can kill you now and still get revenge on all of you. I certainly don't _need_ you. However I prefer you…this method appeals to me more…"

"_Because_ you're a pervert?" Serenity said slowly rolling her eyes. Inside she was trembling. Everything he said was true…he really didn't need her…

"Because I know how you cringe when I'm with you. I enjoy your suffering." Imhotep said. Just then his eyes flickered to Serenity's forehead here he noticed a dark tattoo of a crescent moon. He looked back at Ardeth and saw a similar marking on the side of his face.

Serenity was marked her first day. Due to the fact the tattoo was permanent, she got it on her forehead. Ardeth knew Rick would have killed him if she was marked over the side of her face.

"Ah…so you're his apprentice"Imhotep said with sweet satisfaction.

"Enough of this. What do you want?" Ardeth demanded.

"Where is her family?" Imhotep asked pointing to Serenity.

"None of your business." Serenity snapped.

Imhotep smiled. He pulled out a dagger and walked up to Kaitlin and pressed against her neck. Kaitlin tried to run but she couldn't…was this how he controlled people?

"Tell me or she dies."

"Kaitlin!" Serenity cried out. Ardeth's foot moved slightly in the sand. His hand grasping the sword so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Tell me now." Imhotep demanded pressing the sword tighter against her neck.

"London!" Serenity cried out. Imhotep turned to her. "They're not here…they're in London" she replied head low.

"Good girl." He said sheathing his dagger. "Beni grab the other one. Tie her…make sure she can't move. We're taking both of them."

"No." Ardeth replied his voice ice cold. He stepped forward until…

"Don't try anything or I'll give them back drowning in their own blood." Imhotep hissed.

Ardeth stopped. "What do you want?"

"Send _them_ word that I have returned and tell them this: Serenity is mine." Imhotep replied.

Ardeth remained silent. Imhotep summoned his men and their horses. He mounted Serenity on a large black stallion before mounting behind her. Kaitlin was tied and given to Hafez who had run off with Beni. (He had survived the pygmies.) They mounted her on another horse.

Imhotep turned back to look at Ardeth. "One more thing. Tell them its useless to use the book of Amun Ra. It will not help them…" he said.

Imhotep turned the stallion toward the horizon and galloped off with his followers into the night. Ardeth was left in the clearing as his Med-Jai came up to him wounded. Ardeth turned to another man who was not so wounded.

"Tend to the injured. Send word to others. I am leaving for our brother." Ardeth replied.

Ardeth mounted his own horse that had been locked in the stable during the commotion. He rode off towards the city wasting no time.

* * *

Meanwhile it was another stormy winter night in London. The sky was dark and rain was falling softly. 11-year-old Alex O'Connell was reading up on the secrets of ancient Egypt. Rick was scolding Jonathan for another wild party he had, while Evy sat down on her sofa entranced by a mystery novel.

Suddenly there came a loud thundering through the mansion. Someone was knocking on their door. Alex jumped up.

"I'll get it!" he cried. He raced toward the door. Opening it he saw Ardeth wrapped in a dark cloak. "Ardeth!" he cried.

The little boy gave him a hug. "Where's Serenity?" Alex asked wanting to see his sister.

"I must speak with your parents." Ardeth said walking in. Evelyn stood up dropping her book instantly.

"Ardeth…" she replied. She grew worried.

Rick heard "Ardeth" and bolted down the stairs at record rate. Evelyn wondered if it would have been faster if Rick had just jumped over the ledge of the second story.

"You! What the hell are you doing here? Where's Serenity?" Rick demanded angrily.

Ardeth looked grim. "She is in Egypt. I came…. to deliver a message."

"A message?" said a voice. They turned to see Jonathan walking in looking happy as ever.He had a smile on his face. Rick wasn't yelling at him anymore.

"From who?" asked Evelyn.

"From the creature."

Evelyn gasped. Alex's eyes watered up. Jonathan's smile faded. Rick grabbed Ardeth by his collar.

"What's going on! What's happened to my daughter!" He demanded.

"The creature attacked us…fully regenerated. He took Serenity and her friend Kaitlin as hostages. I tried to stop him…but he threatened to kill them. He wants you to know he's taken Serenity…

The O'Connell could not believe their eyes or ears. It was a nightmare that played out before them like a bad dream…. Serenity was gone…

* * *

Ok there's chapter two. I hope you guys liked it. I put Hafez back in the sequel because I found him a bit humorous so I'll play around with his character a bit. Anyway why did Imhotep take Serenity **and** Kaitlin… hehehe the plot thickens. But you'll have to wait guys. Anyway less talk, more review please. Fare thee Well! 


	3. Just Like Old Times

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. It's all Knowing.

**A/N **

Thanks for all the kick ass reviews everyone. I'm glad you all like my stories. I'm really excited about that. Heh Ok I'll write more at the end of the chapter. For now let's get back to Serenity.

**Chapter 3: Just Like Old Times **

Serenity woke up under a makeshift tent that consisted of a white sheet tied to four wooden stakes buried in the sand. There was a small mini camp made all around her. Her body was sore and her legs were bound with rope by her ankles.

Groaning Serenity looked around. _"Where am I? Where is…Kaitlin!" _Serenity lifted her upper body up. Kaitlin was lying motionless a couple feet away.

"Kait! Kaitlin!" She called softly. Serenity belly crawled across the sand. "Come on…wake up…oh please…. no"

"Huh? Serenity…" Kaitlin moaned. The American rolled over on her side. Her eyes slowly blinked open.

"Are you ok?"

The American nodded. "Don't start training yet…I'm tired…five more hours…" her voice slurred and her eyes closed.

Serenity's eyebrow twitched in agitation. "I worry something happened to you and you're just sleeping…grrrr…. Kaitlin we're kidnapped REMEMBER!" she hissed.

Kaitlin's eyes opened. "Oh yeah…so…where are we?"

"I don't know." Serenity moaned. "Last night Imhotep came…and we were carried off on horseback…. then I remember a cloth coming over my mouth and nose…and it all goes black."

"He knocked you out? That guy carrying me did the same thing. That chemical on the cloth… It left a weird taste in my mouth."

"Kaitlin…you ever been kissed by a dead priest?"

"No…"

"Then you have no idea what a weird taste is."

Kaitlin starred horrorstruck. Serenity closed her eyes and let out a hollow laugh. She slowed her breathing down. It had to have been at least midday. The heat was scorching. There were men walking around with automatics in every hand.

"Serenity?"

"You went through this before?"

"Yea…I'm reliving a bad a memory."

"We'll make it right?"

"We'll make it -I promise." Serenity replied. "Just let me handle Imhotep and Beni. You'll be ok. Then we go home…and you can find some cute guy and resume a somewhat normal life."

"Me find a cute guy? Get real."

Serenity laughed. Then she let out a sharp gasp of pain. He looked down and noticed the rough, wire like roping on her ankles had been digging into her skin…. there was blood now…lots of blood.

"Serenity!"

Just then Imhotep entered the tent. Kaitlin scooted back away as he walked towards Serenity. The High Priest examined her ankles closely.

"You stay away from her." Kaitlin said sharply.

Imhotep looked at her with his dark eyes. He smirked and Kaitlin felt chills go up her spin. "Your friend has a flesh wound only. She will live…after all she's been through much worse…have you not Serenity?"

"So here we are again Imhotep. I'm _thrilled_. Do you remember what I said about jumping off a cliff? Yeah…could you be a dear and go find one with a jagged bottom and oh…I dunno…fall off it?" Serenity said dryly.

"Ah there is the girl I know so well. I'm glad to see you're back." Imhotep said

He cut the roping around her legs with a small dagger. Tossing it aside he lifted Serenity up and whispered, "I've been waiting for this."

"Let her go…you have me…" Serenity replied softly. Her body remained motionless.

"On the contrary…She is what is going to keep you in line." Imhotep replied.

Serenity's eyes widened. "You…you were after Alex…. just like last time!"

"Correct…however he wasn't there…. but your friend was and she's just as good." Imhotep replied harshly.

BAM!

Serenity's fist found its way into Imhotep's face in the blink of an eye. The eye priest's head snapped back with a violent motion. Serenity fell back onto the sand with a triumphant smile.

"Imhotep you know…you can't control me hostage or not." She said with a laugh.

Imhotep's head fell forward and back into place. There was a small trickle of blood running from his mouth down his chin.

"Blood? You can bleed!" she said.

Imhotep smiled. He took her hand and whipped the blood away. The small cut was regenerated. The blood stopped and his skin was as smooth as it had been before.

"Blood is nothing…I cannot be beaten." He said.

"I beat you once…I'll beat you again."

Imhotep left the tent…before exiting he turned. "No…this time…you won't."

"What!" Serenity said. Imhotep left.

"Answer me!" she demanded. Serenity ran out of the tent after him. Kaitlin got up and followed.

Serenity looked around. Imhotep continued walking away. "You will answer me!" she demanded. Imhotep stopped. He turned his head.

"Another time."

The High Priest walked off. Serenity wanted to know what was going on. What made Imhotep so cocky? She stood there in anger.

"What makes him so cocky…I wanna know!" she said clenching her fists. Kaitlin came up behind her.

"Easy Serenity…He'll reveal his plan in time. But…we can't do anything stupid right now."

"You're right…It's just so frustrating." Serenity said through gritted teeth. "It's just that last time I knew his plan…but now he has an edge on us. The only thing I know is that…eventually he is going…"

"Going to what?" Kaitlin asked.

"He's going to take me." Serenity replied. "He will take me to Hamunaptra…. Perform the ritual, which kills me and leaves my body soulless. Then he'll bring back his lover's soul inside my body."

"He's going to bring back his lover's soul and use you're body…Oh God!" Kaitlin said in horror. "That's so wrong."

Serenity laughed. "You have no idea…" she cringed slightly. Then she noticed a small weak figure over a few yards away. "Hellooooooo misplaced aggression!"

Beni was sleeping quietly. He heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him and slowly opened his eyes. Too little too late. When his vision cleared enough to recognize who was coming over towards him….

Beni screamed bloody murder. His body began to tremble. Serenity grinned in such a demonic way that no man dared approach to help Beni…the weasel was on his own.

"Hello Beni!" she said giving a perfect evil laugh. The rest of the guards started to back up.

"No please no! Leave me alone…I haven't done anything!" Beni cried out.

"LIAR!" Serenity screamed. "YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK. YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF!"

Kaitlin cringed as she watched Serenity knock down Beni with a fierce punch. She rolled him over on his back and pulled his arms and legs inward. She turned Beni into a human pretzel…almost.

"Damn you're arms and legs aren't long enough to tie in a knot." Serenity said. "No what should I do? I suppose I could dislocate your spine…I did last time..."

"No more! Mercy! Please!"

Imhotep who had been watching with amusement decided it was time to step in. The midday was growing later…. and tomorrow was the beginning of a long hazardous journey.

He dismissed his men leaving Serenity, Kaitlin and Beni alone. He walked up and grabbed Serenity's wrist.Imhotep yanked her up pressing her body against his. Kaitlin starred as Imhotep whispered instructions into Serenity's ear.

Serenity went pale with fright. Swallowing hard she allowed her tense muscles to relax. Imhotep felt the relaxation of her muscles and smiled. His grip on her wrist tightened and in a split second pulled her into a kiss.

Serenity tried to take a step back but Imhotep's other arm stopped her. Serenity jerked back her head to break off the kiss. Imhotep released her.

"My servant is to remain alive. Understand?"

Serenity looked him dead in the eyes. "You have to take away the fun in life?"

"Tonight. Come see me." Imhotep said. He released Serenity and walked off.

Kaitlin ran over to Serenity. "He kissed you! What did he say!"

"Basically I can't kill Beni…or…he'll punish me." She said trembling. Just then a slight ray of hope shined in Serenity's eyes. "I can't kill him but he didn't say I can't _HURT _him!"

"You know you're so different and yet you're named Serenity…" Kaitlin replied.

"Huh…wow go figure. Anyway let's go back to the tent…something tells me his plan is about to become very clear."

* * *

Ok so there's chapter 3…. a bit longer but I can't help it…. I'm having such fun writing this story and with Term Paper going on right now I'm not sure when I'll update next. So I think I'll put up one more chapter now! Sorry there's no Rick and Evy in it…but I promise to make things clearer in the next chapter. Please Review! 


	4. The Spell Book of Anubis!

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself…Chapter one. But you guys already knew that!

**A/N **

Ok I just now finished Chapter three and I'm having such fun with this story I though I'd put up another chapter. I've got a term paper this term of school so I'm going to be busy. But I'll update!

**Chapter 4: The Spell Book of Anubis **

(Back in the lovely mansion of the O'Connell's)

Rick was officially ticked. He had to be restrained from strangling Ardeth. The storm outside matched his temper.

"Where has he taken my daughter! Why didn't you go after her!" Rick demanded. "He could be at Hamunaptra already!"

"He left on horseback and in a different direction. I could not go after him. He threatened to kill her right there." Ardeth replied.

"Wait!" Evelyn cried. "What way did he travel? Why didn't he take her to Hamunaptra?"

"I have a theory. There's another part of the message." Ardeth replied. "He said not to go looking for the book of Amun Ra. He said it would be pointless."

"Which way did he travel?" Jonathan asked.

"West."

"Ardeth…I remember reading about a legend…the Spell Book of Anubis? That's what he's after isn't it?" Evelyn asked pale.

"Most likely" Ardeth replied grimly.

"What's that?" Alex asked. The eleven-year-old looked up for answers.

"The Spell Book of Anubis is a book made of Black Obsidian inscribed in gold. It contains curses and spells of great power." Ardeth stated. "Far greater the Hom Dai…. it was so powerful…so dangerous. We locked it in a temple dedicated to Anubis and broke the key into two pieces and spread them across Egypt."

"So he's after the pieces of the key to get inside the temple of Anubis. Then what?" Rick asked.

"He will open the chamber and receive the spell book. With that he could be undefeatable…" Ardeth replied.

"Ardeth you said the Med Jai broke the key into two pieces and spread them across Egypt?"

"Yes each piece resides in a small temple on the west and east boarder of Egypt. The Temple of Anubis lies to the north." Ardeth explained.

"And this book is made of Black Obsidian and pure gold?" Jonathan asked his eyes gleaming.

Rick smacked him behind the head. "Great another chase. That's exactly what I need. Ardeth how do we get to these temples?"

"Med Jai secret. Long protected. There is a map we know of that leads to the west temple. My fellow Med Jai have already retrieved it." Ardeth replied. "Once we get to the west temple though, we must solve its riddle to get to the east temple."

"We have to get the Spell Book before Imhotep." Evenly cried.

"Let's go then-now! Izzy's blimp can catch up to them." Rick said.

The American's eyes blazed. He was going to get his daughter back. With that they raced out the door.

* * *

Night had fallen back in Egypt. Serenity sat up. Everywhere was quiet. She walked outside the tent and began to shiver. It was freezing. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body. 

In the darkness she saw a small fire and a lone dark figure watching the flames. Gathering her strength she walked towards the fire. Meanwhile a shadowy figure followed silently…

Serenity reached the fire grim. _"Let this be quick"_ she prayed. Imhotep looked up and saw Serenity. For a minute he noticed her tight form-fitting cloak. Then he smiled. He was dreaming on Anck-su-namun. He missed her dearly.

"What makes you so confident?" She asked him sharply.

"Its warmer by the fire." He said ignoring her momentarily. "Come closer."

Serenity swallowed hard and walked forward. "Answer me."

"We are traveling far west…then far east. Then all is met north." Imhotep said smiling.

Serenity dropped down on her knees. "You make no sense!" she said frustrated.

Imhotep laughed. "You said you defeated me…but here I am again. Twice you and you're family have failed to seal me away."

"Well you know what they say…Third time's a charm." Serenity replied dryly.

"In due time, there won't be any inscription to send me back to the grave. This 'curse' will be permanent."

Serenity starred back at the High Priest. "No it can't. The book of Amun Ra…"

Imhotep cut her off with a wave of his hand. "The book of Amun Ra is useless. Think my dear…think of your studies. There is one other book of incantations."

Serenity's eyes widened in horror and shock. "The Spell Book of Anubis! _You're_ going after the spell book of Anubis!"

"Now you're catching on."

Serenity looked at the ground. "Why…why didn't you just go after it before?"

"I never expected such difficulty from mortals…however now it doesn't matter." Imhotep.

Serenity glared. "Why tell me? Why tell me now…you weren't interested earlier."

Imhotep laughed, "Because there's nothing you can do to stop me. And I enjoy the look of fear upon you're face. Once my task is completed. You and I shall make our journey to Hamunaptra."

Serenity looked towards the fire. Things did not look good for her. To make things Kaitlin would probably be killed anyway once the ritual was completed.

Imhotep placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards his. "Cheer up. You should be honored I've chosen you to bring back Anck-su-namun."

"Oh yeah…. yeah I'm _really_ honored that I'm going to be killed and then someone _else's_ soul is going to possess my body and God knows what will happen to it then! Yeah…I'm soooooooo honored."

Imhotep laughed. Serenity smacked his hand way and stood up. Turning to him she stated, "Don't be so confident…the Spell Book of Anubis is powerful…but I swear I'll stop you. Just like last time…Imhotep…I **will** defeat you."

With that she returned to her tent for sleep. Serenity lay down quietly when Kaitlin shook her awake.

"I'm sleeping Kait…what is it?" Serenity said pretending to sound as though she never left the tent.

"What did he say?" Kaitlin asked.

"I already told you." Serenity replied yawning.

"I mean just now." Kaitlin said looking at the ground.

"How do you know about that?" Serenity asked suddenly.

"I…heard you stir and followed you." Kaitlin said slowly. "I'm sorry Serenity…I didn't mean to…I just…well…"

"Lord Kaitlin you're turning into my brother." Serenity replied with a slight laugh. "All right listen up. After this I need to sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us."

Kaitlin listened intently as Serenity told her of the Spell Book of Anubis, the plans of Imhotep and Hamunaptra.

"Oh no! Then we won't be able to stop him!"

"Not quite, Kaitlin. The Spell Book of Anubis has the ability to make and unmake curses. It can strengthen a spell or dissolve it." Serenity said lowering her voice to a whisper. "We need to get that book before Imhotep. Then I can send him to the underworld permanently."

"Can we pull it off? I can't fight."

"No…not very well I'm afraid." Serenity said. "But I can. I can fight. What's more…I've fought with Imhotep before…he's strong…very strong even as a mortal. Kaitlin…promise me you'll stay away from him. Promise me!"

"I want to…"

"Promise me. I'm going to make sure I'm the one who puts him in his grave. I've suffered too much because of him. Imhotep is _my_ target." Serenity said with determination in her eyes.

"Ok I promise." Kaitlin added. Then with a sly grin she added "What about Beni?"

Serenity flashed her teeth in an evil smile. "Oh he's _definitely_ my target too. But you're welcome to smack him a couple times if you like."

"Thanks." Kaitlin said with a laugh.

"What are friends for?" Serenity said.

With that the two girls fell asleep. Tomorrow was the start of a new journey. And Serenity was going to make it the trip to hell.

* * *

Ok so there's chapter four. Anyway The "Spell Book of Anubis" is just a random though that popped into my head now at… eleven o'clock. So yeah. I wasn't that creative but... I hope you liked my chapter and please review. Thanks! See ya next chapter. 


	5. Serenity's Dark Heart

Disclaimer: See chapter one folks. I don't own anything but Kaitlin and Serenity. Those are my two characters.

**A/N **

Hello everyone, I'm back. I finished my term paper and I'm glad to be able to get back to my stories now. Thanks so much for being patient and loyal reviewers.

**Chapter 5: Serenity's Dark Heart! **

Rick, Evelyn and the others pulled up late afternoon at Izzy's doorstep. Izzy who had not wanted anything to do with O'Connell installed an eyehole to keep an eye on who he opened the door for. Rick was not discouraged by this fact.

"Izzy!" he called out sharply. "Izzy open this door now!"

"No! No no no no no no!" Izzy called back. "You bring nothing but trouble!"

Rick sighed. Pulling out his gun he shot the lock of the door and kicked it swiftly open. Izzy sighed and turned around.

"Quite whining." Rick snapped. "I bring payment too." He unfolded his hand and revealed a large wade of colorful bills. Izzy stared wide-eyed.

"O'Connell, What is it this time? Huh? You can't keep track of your kids again?" Izzy demanded. "You should put tracking collars on them."

"Hey!" Alex snapped back. Izzy looked down.

"Well you've got one bloody kid. What do you need me for?"

"My daughter's been kidnapped. We need your blimp." Rick said through gritted teeth.

Izzy sighed. "All right. All right. You give me that," he said pointing to the money. "And you can have the bloody blimp! But count me out. You deal with unusual things O'Connell and I want no part in them."

"Izzy none of us know how to pilot that thing," Rick pleaded. "We need you."

"No!" Izzy said sharply. "I'll give you a stupid manual!"

"Please…" said Evelyn. "I need to get my daughter back."

Izzy stared hopelessly. No matter how much he didn't want to go, no man could ignore a woman's plead for her children. Especially when they're rich and willing to pay great deals of money for service.

"All right. Give me a couple hours to pack." Izzy said heavily.

"Two." Rick said. "No more. We've wasted enough time as it is."

"So where are we heading?" Izzy asked.

"West. Follow Ardeth's instructions." Rick said. He clasped Izzy's shoulder in a friendly fashion. "Thank you."

"One of these days O'Connell. One of these days…I'm going to kill you!" Izzy grumbled.

Rick grinned. "Join the club."

* * *

Meanwhile it was day two of the beginning of Serenity's journey—night two to be exact. It was a clear night, with billions of stars splattered like paint drops across the sky. Serenity sat at Imhotep's side as the camp was pitched and food was distributed. Kaitlin was sitting across from her next to Hafez and Beni. One of the few guards allowed near their side of the camp left the fire temporarily. His automatic riffle was lying in the sand next to Serenity. 

An impulse came over Serenity, a dark impulse to grab the gun and shoot all the men responsible for brining her here. Serenity's eyes met Kaitlin's and then flickered to the gun. Kaitlin nodded slightly and then started coughing loudly.

While they were distracted, a slow, shaky hand reached for the gun. Serenity could almost feel the barrel of the gun in her hands when a strong hand gripped her wrist. Imhotep had seen her arm moving out of the corner of her eye. His grip on her wrist tightened. Serenity gasped.

"I'll see you later tonight." Imhotep said coldly.

He released her hand and lifted the riffle with his magic. The guard walked back to the fire to see his riffle staring at him. Within seconds the riffle opened fired and the guard fell back as a downpour of bullets penetrated his chest. The guard's eyes stared at the starry sky as a dark pool of blood formed in the sand.

Hafez sneered. "Stupid fool…leaving his gun."

Serenity had to force herself to calm down. Imhotep had never killed anyone before her in such a brutal manor. He had never killed anyone in front of her period. She knew he killed, but she had never witnessed _him_ actually perform the deed. But had not Serenity just had the same impulse. What was going on here?

Kaitlin looked away. She had seen killing before but that didn't mean she liked it. Serenity stood up abruptly and walked back to her tent as Kaitlin followed.

"I'm sorry." Serenity said.

"For what?"

"My stupid impulse! My desperation!" Serenity snapped. "That man is dead because of me! If I had thought things through…I could have thought of a better plan. He wouldn't have died! You wouldn't have had to see that!"

Kaitlin stormed up to her and smacked her across the face. It was the hardest slap Serenity had had in along time. She stared at her friend.

"Kaitlin…"

"You told me how cruel and cold Imhotep was. What did you expect? I've witnessed death before my eyes in worse fashion when those bandits killed my family! He would have killed the man anyway! I know his type!" she said.

"Your right…I'm sorry. I've never been that scared. If I had gotten the gun…my impulse was…"

"To do the same thing."

"That doesn't make it right!" Serenity shouted.

"No it doesn't. But the point is, Imhotep killed him. Not you. You can at least make sure his death doesn't go wasted." Kaitlin said softly.

Serenity clenched her fists. "You're right! Imhotep will pay…once I get that book!"

"You wouldn't have killed him anyway Serenity."

"What?"

"You wouldn't have killed him. You would have dropped the gun. You could never kill people like that…its not in your heart. I know it." Kaitlin said with a smirk.

Serenity looked down. It was true. She would have held out. She could never slaughter like the monster that held her hostage. Taking a deep breath she let out a laugh.

"Why don't you hit like that more often Kait?" Serenity said smiling. "Most of the time you try to hit and it's like your trying to catch a butterfly…your gentle and weak."

"Oh shut up." Kaitlin said turning pink. "I never meant to hit you…I mean yes I meant to hit you but what I mean is…"

"I get it!" Serenity said laughing. "I get it! I'm me again. And I've got a promise to fulfill to Imhotep."

"What promise?"

"I promised to make this a journey of pure hell. And I aim to make good on my word."

Serenity and Kaitlin lay down as the camp settled down for the night. It was around midnight when a dark figured woke Serenity.

"Come with me now." Imhotep hissed.

Serenity followed him silently to the outskirts of the came. There was a broken obelisk in the sand as a landmark of where a temple once stood. The obelisk was nearly 8 feet tall and was once richly decorated. In its prime it could have been maybe 20 feet tall or taller…who knew?

Imhotep smiled. "I've seen you this scared only once. When you had that dream and not even as much…"

"You dragged me out in the middle of the night to tell me _that_?" Serenity asked. "God you're a bigger moron then I thought."

"I'm actually excited by this turn of events. I've never seen your hart to be so dark…" Imhotep said circling her slowly.

"You don't know anything about my heart!" she snapped. "My heart is not dark…unless of course it concerns _you_." She spat.

"That guard is dead because of you." Imhotep said.

Serenity whirled, turning her back to the obelisk. "LIAR! Don't turn this on me! You killed him! You're responsible! You killed him and its only because he made the mistake of leaving his weapon by your precious hostage!"

"Maybe so. I might have overlooked it had you not reached for the gun. Tell me Serenity…with your black heart, would you have killed my men?"

"You bastard!" she said icily. Imhotep used his magic and threw her back against the obelisk. Serenity's back hit the stone roughly. She gasped for breath as pain soared through her body.

Imhotep walked up to her. Serenity tried to punch at him but in a quick movement Imhotep had her two hands pinned together. With one hand he thrust her hands up and over her head against the obelisk stone. He leaned close.

"Would you?" He whispered.

Serenity pretended to think. "Well if it was Beni…then yes…yes I would have. I would have killed the little bastard and enjoyed it with every fiber of my being." She stated dryly.

Imhotep pushed her back against the stone harshly. "Don't be smart."

Serenity's chest slowly raised and lowered as she struggled to get breathe into her lungs. "One of us has to." She said regaining her composure.

The priest grinned at her helpless form. "You don't know how exciting this is for me." He whispered kissing her. As he kissed her, his free hand felt along her shoulder and neck. He broke away. Serenity glared at him with a look that could kill the mightiest of Gods.

"I'm going to make you pay for all the deaths you've caused. And for that." She spat.

Imhotep pulled out a golden dagger with a jeweled hilt. He pressed it to her neck. "Try and this dagger will find a new home in your friend. But I hope it won't come to that. See I'm saving this blade for you at Hamunaptra."

"Oh _great_…don't I feel special." Serenity said.

"You should be honored." Imhotep said releasing her hands. Serenity walked off back to her tent. Imhotep watched with a smile. His plan was going perfectly.

* * *

**A/N **

Hi everyone. Sorry there's not much comedy in this chapter. I promise I'll make it up later on. This is sort of a darker transition chapter. Oh I mentioned earlier in the story that I kept Hafez's character alive because I found him amusing. That would explain why he's here in this chapter. He might be a stand in character…I might give him some more tweaking…I'm not sure. But he's there. Ok so please review and I'll see you all next chapter.

Oh **P.S **to the anonymous reviewer who reviewed with a quote from the movie _Independence Day_, I found your review very amusing and very much appreciated. I wish I knew your name though. _Independence Day_ is a great movie. Thanks for the review. **Thank you all my reviewers**. OK shutting up now. See ya next chapter!


	6. On the Road to the Western Temple

Disclaimer: Yeah see Chapter one everyone.

**A/N **

Thanks for waiting so patiently everyone. I really appreciate it. You've all been such great reviewers. Go treat yourselves to something nice.

**I would like to take the time to dedicate this chapter to the memory of my great aunt Vera--An amazing woman who will soon be gone from my life. I wish her a peaceful going! I love you Vera!**

**Chapter 6: On the road to the Western Temple **

Serenity returned from her encounter with the high priest, exhausted and sore. Upon reaching her tent, she promptly passed out into a dreamless sleep. Imhotep came in and gazed at her body. He knelt beside her and ran his hand over her body, but did not actually touch her.

"Anck-su-namun…" he murmured. "Soon…you shall return…soon…"

Imhotep stood up and walked out of the tent. The next morning, everyone packed in silence. Kaitlin did not ask Serenity how her night had been. She would tell her when she was ready. Horses and camels saddled, they rode out farther into the bleak desert. Around noon, Serenity slowed her horse down and fell in step along side Imhotep.

"How much father until we reach the western temple?" she asked.

Imhotep looked at her then turned his head forward. "That depends."

"On what exactly…" she asked in a childish manor. The priest did not answer her. Serenity went on, "So we get to this temple and then what?"

Again Imhotep did not answer. Serenity laughed. "I get it! You don't know! Your big plan is to get to the temple, get past obstacles, and get the half of the key. But you don't know what will happen when we get there." She smiled smugly.

"I am a high priest. I oversaw the construction of the three temples. I know exactly what will happen." He answered with his own grin.

"Oh." The smile vanished from her face. "…. Alright since you know everything…why were the temples built so far apart?"

"I thought someone like you would understand…. it was to discourage thieves from trying to take the Spell Book of Anubis." Imhotep replied.

"You know…I find it ironic that you now have to steal from the temples you helped create." Serenity said. "But I guess that's the price you pay for falling in love, going crazy, killing the pharaoh, and getting yourself cursed?"

"Silence!" cried Hafez. "Watch how you speak to Lord Imhotep!"

"Shut your mouth Hafez!" Serenity snapped coldly. "I don't take orders from you."

Imhotep turned to look at her, his cold dark eyes boring into her own. Serenity met his gaze fiercely.

"Threaten all you want. You and I both know I'm going to make this journey a living hell for you." Serenity said. "Now I've got to find someone important…"

With that she brought her horse to a trot and came up along side Beni. Kaitlin watched from behind with a large grin on her face. Serenity was making good on her word.

"You filth. You should be killed for talking to the lord in such a manor." Beni sneered.

"Beni he should be lucky I'm talking to him at all." Came Serenity's reply.

"I consider it a disgrace." Snapped the little weasel.

"Beni you should consider it a miracle that there's someone on this planet who can actually stand to look at you, much less say something to you." Said the seventeen year-old.

"Why you little! …" Beni lunged from his horse to attack Serenity. The result of his stupidity was the meeting of his face and Serenity's fist. The result of this meeting was an unconscious Beni. He fell forward on his horse as his body went limp.

"Ah my perfect little stress reliever." Serenity replied.

"Serenity…" Imhotep said darkly.

"Relax, _my lord,"_she said mockingly. "He's not dead…He's just…not…moving…at the moment. Give him a couple hours. In the mean time I hope he falls off his horse and gets trampled."

"But then you wouldn't have a stress reliever." Said Kaitlin.

Serenity let out a mock gasp. "You're right! I know…" she leaned over and bound Beni's hands to his horses reins.

"Much better!" Serenity said admiring her work.

Imhotep sighed. He stretched out his hand and a sharp stab of pain shot down Serenity's spine. She bolted upright in her saddle with a gasp. After a minute the pain vanished as quickly as it had come. Kaitlin remained silent, worried about her friend. Serenity's horse slowed down scared by its master's sudden unusual movements. The jerk caused a silver chain to reveal itself around Serenity's neck. It was the silver cross she always wore under her shirt. It caught Imhotep's eye as it glimmered in the sun.

"The religion of slaves?" Asked the high priest as he came up beside her.

"What did you to do me you son of a…" Serenity said taking in a deep breath.

"The amulet? What purpose does it serve?" Imhotep asked cutting her off sharply.

"It means I am a Catholic. My religion is descended from that of Hebrews if you want. And they were human beings you bastard…not slaves!"

"Your faith is similar then. They did not believe in our deities…"

"And neither do I." Serenity said finishing his sentence. "I believe in one God. Anubis…Horus…Osirus…Isis…Set…they are not my Gods. I don't believe in them. You can believe in them if you want…Everyone…even _you_…is entitled to believe in whatever faith you choose to be a part of. There is nothing wrong with that…my religion is simply different from yours."

"What purpose does it serve?" Imhotep asked again.

"You think its some sort of magical device?" Serenity said with a laugh. "Its simply a statement of my faith. But its sentimental value is something you wouldn't understand."

Serenity looked ahead. Imhotep stared at her with a grin. "After all you have seen in this land…I would think you would believe in everything."

"Imhotep…After seeing what I've seen here in Egypt…the scorpion king…freaky skeleton monkeys…and _you_," Serenity said with disgust. "After seeing what I've seen…I'm going to need a friggin therapist."

Kaitlin was doing a poor job of concealing her grin. Hafez gave the American a sharp look. She looked down. Kaitlin was more passive then Serenity. Serenity sighed and rode on towards the western temple.

* * *

Serenity wasn't the only one making a long journey. Back aboard Izzy's blimp the O'Connell's and Ardeth were struggling to make up for lost time. Ardeth was doing his best to calm his fears of flying. (You crash land on your first flight in a strange aircraft and you're not the most eager to get back up again.) But as a Medjai, he was trained not to show fear. And Ardeth did just that. He remained very calm and still.

Jonathan however was not. The Brit was pacing back and forth. Two days on a blimp and he was getting…for lack of a better word…bored. Evelyn snapped at him numerous times to sit down…using some mild language that surprised Rick.

"Do we have any cards?" asked Jonathan. "We could start a poker game or…"

"NO!" shouted the others in union.

"There will be no gambling aboard this blimp." Snapped Izzy.

"Izzy I've caught you illegally gambling in your sorry kitchen." Rick said. As the elected leader he was doing his best to keep everyone calm and in control.

"I was just a spectator!" He said. "How much farther Mr. Medjai?"

"We are almost at the Western Temple. I know this journey is long and tiring. But it was made that way to discourage thieves." Ardeth replied. "But the creature must make this long journey as well. Take hope we shall catch him soon."

"I want my daughter back." Evelyn said with clenched fist.

"We'll get her back…. I promise." Rick said holding his wife tightly. He kissed her forehead.

Not long from now…they would reach the western temple. Trouble was…would they be too late?

**A/N **

Sorry this chapter is short. But I've got a lot going on right now. My aunt…and various others. I'm doing ok though. And I promise to update the next chance I get! Thank you all. Please review! I enjoy your encouragement!

Love

The Pharaoh


	7. Vengeance at the Western Temple!

Disclaimer: You know the drill everyone see chapter one! **There will be a song in this chapter calledCircle of Stone. Idon't know the exact artist name because its on a CD of various Celtic artists. But its not my song sojust wanna make that clear. **

**A/N **

Hey everyone I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait, but things have been incredibly hectic now. As stated in my last A/N my Aunt did pass away peacefully in her sleep. School and work has kept me so busy I've scarcely had time to update any stories. And I apologize once more for the long wait.

I got a rather interesting review why no one makes Imhotep a hero. Should I make Imhotep a hero? My answer is simply: No. **HERE'S WHY!** While the idea of him being a hero is possible (and in certain points of view already exists), it is simply that **Imhotep just makes a kick ass villain!** I love him as a villain and that's why he's such a fun character to write about. See I love the whole dashing hero business, but I really really love villains. They spice things up and make the plot much more interesting. You go see a movie or read a book with a great villain and its just much more enjoyable. So while I deeply appreciate this review, I honestly do, I just won't be making him a hero anytime soon.

I also got another review suggesting if Kaitlin had a love interest. The suggestions were Jonathan or Ardeth. And that was very interesting to say the least. I about died laughing, as did my best friend on which the character of Kaitlin is based. But she has requested I refrain from giving her character a love interest. But as I like villains I am also a bit devious. Kaitlin may have a love interest later on in my story, not sure but it's a definite possibility. (But it won't be Jonathan or Ardeth. Though it might be interesting to do that just for the hell of it….) ANYWAY….

Sorry for such a long author's note.

**Chapter 7**: **Vengeance at the Western Temple!**

It was night again. Serenity's heart had grown sad. According to Imhotep, they would reach the Western Temple by noon the next day. The oasis where it lay was already in sight but there was still no sign of Serenity's family. Kaitlin had picked up on Serenity's grim mood and tried to cheer her up.

"Look I'm sure they're coming for us." She said softly. "You talk so fondly of their strength and how they'd do anything for you. They'll come for us."

"I know…it's just hard…not knowing. No sign, no nothing…" Serenity said her voice trailing. She looked down and suddenly clenched her fists. "No…Ardeth wouldn't have just let him take us. He probably went to get my parents. They're coming. They're coming!"

"That's the Serenity I know." Kaitlin said with a smile. She laid back down.

The camp had gone quite save for the dying fire and sounds of the night. A revelation hit Serenity just then-perhaps it was slightly scary for Kaitlin for Serenity to be afraid. Perhaps…

"Kait-are you scared?" She asked quietly staring at the tent's ceiling.

"Should I be?"

"I'd say there's something wrong with you if you weren't." Serenity said with a dark laugh.

"It's a shame…" Kaitlin rejoined.

"What's a shame?"

"That such a beautiful oasis can't be enjoyed because of the situation. It's nice not to see desert anymore. All that endless sand."

"True, very true. Get some sleep, something tells me you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"I'll sleep when you sleep." Kaitlin replied taking note Serenity had not fallen asleep yet.

"I can't sleep." She said with a grin. "But I know a way to make us both tired."

Softly Serenity began to sing one of her favorite songs.

"_Wind across the Salisbury Plain, ancient stones stand in the rain,__  
Silhouettes against the stormy night, I walk in a counter spiral,__  
Outside of this sunless dial, waiting, hoping, watching for a sign_

_I see shadows form and disappear__  
In shades of gray__  
The flicker of a thousand lights__  
Voices are calling from another time and place__  
The name that echoes here is mine_

_Circle of stone, I step inside__  
Falling through the window of time__  
Oh, circle of stone__  
Circle of stone starts to spin__  
No beginning and no end__  
Oh, circle of stone…"_

Serenity's voice faded as she and Kaitlin fell into a deep sleep. Only one other heard her sing. Imhotep found her voice and song rather intriguing. He turned and disappeared into the shadows

The next morning the camp rose early and rode into the lush oasis. Hafez ordered a camp made to be ready by the time they returned from the temple. Imhotep gathered Serenity, Kaitlin and his closest followers and headed into the heart of the oasis. It was not long before they came upon the large temple. The limestone was covered with vines and moss. Two large statues of Anubis stood tall and proud, challenging anyone to enter the temple. Imhotep read the inscription on the doors and then forced them open.

A long dark hallway greeted the travelers. Spider webs and dust streamed out into the fresh air. Hafez ordered one of the men to light the torches along the wall. He was a common man who considered it an honor just to be with the mighty Imhotep and did not hesitate to comply. Now that there was sufficient light, they walked on in silence.

"I don't like this." Serenity said finally as they reached the doors at the end of the path. Imhotep paid no attention to her but forced open the doors. There in the middle of a large circular room was a tall stone alter with the prize in sight.

Suddenly a loud shriek filled the room. From the shadows of the ceiling, a large, muscular jackal jumped down. He was as black as night, with glowing red eyes and bulging with muscle. The jackal turned barring its ivory fangs at the intruders.

"What in hell is that thing!" cried out Kaitlin.

"The guardian of the temple!" Serenity said gathering her breath. "Why, oh why am I not surprised!" she snapped.

The men opened fire upon the beast but it leap out of the way and tackled the man who had lit the torches. The monster began to devour the man as Imhotep restrained it with its magic. Now restricted of its movements, the rest of the men open fired with their riffles. The jackal screamed and struggled with bloodlust in its eyes. Finally after a final blow from Imhotep's power, the beast gave one final shriek and fell motionless to the ground.

A large gold box lay on the alter. Imhotep opened it carefully and retrieved the base of a broken key made of gold. Inside lay a scroll as well. He turned to Serenity with a grin.

"At last…" he said.

They walked out in silence to the oasis. It was now past midday and fading fast into the afternoon. But Serenity soon found they were not alone. A rowdy gang of thieves had surrounded them.

"We'll be taking that key and scroll now." Said a dirty looking man stepping forward. "We've been waiting for someone to get it for us. Thanks mate." He continued laughing as his small gang held up riffles.

Kaitlin turned as pale as snow. Serenity was about to ask why when the man turned his attention to the girls.

"My my my, you survived eh? We thought you were dead now. And you've got a friend." The leader said looking over the girls' bodies. "We'll be taking the girls as well."

"These the guys Kait?" she asked calmly.

Kaitlin nodded and was silent. She was faced to face with the bandits who had killed her family and left her for dead. Anger flared into her eyes and heart but she remained still. Serenity walked forward.

"Fools, leave now and you're lives will be spared. Confront us and perish." She said coldly.

The men laughed and stepped closer. Imhotep sighed and waved his hand yanking their riffles into the air.

"I have no time for you." He said. The men who could not understand ancient Egyptian stood silent and petrified.

In the same way he had killed the soldier, Imhotep slew the foolish bandits then led his party back to the camp. Back at the camp they found half of their men wounded and dead. A soldier came to Hafez to report the damage.

"We've lost a lot sir. The men opened fired on a large blimp. The next thing we knew we were surrounded by a gang of bandits."

Serenity perked up at the news. "And the blimp. What became of it?" she asked unable to restrain herself. Imhotep looked at her sternly.

"We lost it in the crossfire between the bandits."

Imhotep walked off to analyze the scroll. Hafez ordered the camp to be rebuilt, the dead buried and any wounded to prepare for the journey. They would leave on Imhotep's command. By the time this had been accomplished it was night. Kaitlin retired to her tent. Serenity crept over to the edge of the camp by a small fire where Imhotep sat with the key base and scroll.

"Why are you here?" asked the High Priest.

"I cannot sleep." She lied.

"Then sing." He replied calmly. Serenity looked away. Imhotep went on. "Then you wish to know what the scroll says?"

Her eyes met his and the High Priest grinned. He threw the scroll into the fire.

"No!" she cried reaching out to catch it. Imhotep reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her close. He kept firm his hold on her as the scroll curled and burned to ashes. He looked down into her face.

"You may tell the men we leave in the morning." He said coldly.

"But…But the wounded!" she stammered.

"If they cannot ride, they will be left behind. We leave in the morning." He said firmly. Serenity glared at him. She turned to her back to him to leave when he stopped her.

"Consider it lucky I was not here to deal with your foolish family." He whispered into her ear harshly.

Serenity ran back to her tent. She could not delay Imhotep anymore. And now her family had no way of getting to the Eastern temple. Her greatest foe had just destroyed the only map. It was early morning when Serenity had a flash of hope. Maybe, just maybe there was a clue in temple. Sneaking out she ran off to the alter room praying she got back in time. The dead jackal was there and the dead man too. They were stone cold. Serenity looked around.

"I've not the time nor the light to see anything. But father will!" Taking the silver cross from around her neck she fastened it to the alter before running back to the camp and sneaking back to her tent. She slept for an hour before rising to greet the morning. Her faith now rested on some sort of hidden clue as she rode off in the desert along Imhotep's side.

The High Priest looked at Serenity. "I know what you did last night. It was useless. The scroll I destroyed was the only one. You're family will never reach the Eastern Temple."

_You don't know everything Imhotep_ thought Serenity to herself with a grin. "Don't count them out yet. My family is more resourceful then you think."

As she spoke these last words Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan, Alex, Ardeth, and Izzy had reached the Western Temple doors….

**A/N **

Ok so there's chapter seven. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for the long Author's note at the beginning. But please send me feedback folks. I love getting your reviews as long as their not flames! I'll get chapter 8 up as soon as I can. And once again the Italicized song is Circle of Stone was not my song. It's a Celtic song and I can't remember the artist name at the moment. Most likely it wasn't around in time the Mummy takes place, but I'm not sure. Anyway see you next chapter! Ciao!


	8. A Riddle and A Dream

Disclaimer: No mood to repeat myself. See Ch. 1

**A/N **

Thank you all for the support and the reviews. A lot of you mentioned my aunt. Thanks. She passed peacefully and everything has been normal again. Sorry for such a long wait for an update, my life has been extremely busy lately with school. Working on a term paper is a pain in the ass. Anyway sorry again for the long wait. So with that said I deliver to you all Ch. 8!

**Chapter 8: A Riddle and a Dream… **

Rick and others stepped up to the temple doors. It was obvious however they were too late though. Evelyn's heart sank. Ardeth, Alex, and Jonathan stared at the temple, none wanting to enter the dimly lit room. Izzy stood walking around like a panicked cat ready to jump.

"Izzy, go back to the blimp. Prepare it for the next stage of our flight. Make it ready to go the second we return." Rick said sternly. Izzy stared back at him in fear.

"You can't be serious! Those people were shooting at us for a reason O'Connell!" He snapped.

"Yes Izzy, they were. Now go!"

"O'Connell! What if they start shooting at me again? Huh? What then? What the hell am I supposed to do? Say I'm with a crazy man, please don't shoot me?"

"Izzy, the people who shot at us are gone now. You'll be fine." Rick replied gently. Seeing Izzy unconvinced he sighed and pulled out a pistol. "Here take this. Do not fire unless necessary."

Izzy placed the pistol in his coat and walked off grumbling his discontent and muttering curses on Rick. Ardeth stared at him.

"Do you think it wise friend? We may need the ammunition against the temple guardian." Asked the Medjai

"Don't worry." Said Rick with a grin. "The pistol's not loaded. I've got the bullets here."

"But what if there are stragglers Rick?" asked Evelyn.

"I'm not worried. Izzy can outrun the wind if he has too. He'll be fine." Said her husband calmly. "Now let's go inside the temple see where our _friend_ is heading."

As the group entered the temple doors they heard a distant shouting.

"O'CONNELL!"

Evelyn looked back. Rick shrugged. "He'll be fine…."

They traveled to the second chamber where the alter lay. The jackal's body was still there, still resting over the cold carcass of its prey. The stench of death filled the chamber. Ardeth stared around the temple. The glint of something shinny caught his eye and he rushed towards the alter to discover Serenity's silver cross.

"He has taken the key and scroll." Ardeth stared around the room again. "Help clear the walls of the vines and moss. Look for writings of any kind. There may yet be clues within this place."

For an hour everyone set out to do as he said, gently brushing away the vegetation. The walls were covered in hieroglyphics. As time wore on, nothing of importance could be discerned until…

"Ardeth! Rick! I think I've found something!" Evelyn cried out.

Ardeth and the others cam rushing over where a peculiar patch of hieroglyphics stood out. Ardeth began to read aloud and translate the passage…

_Those who enter this chamber beware  
For the sacred guardian who dwells here  
Should the beast fail and fall  
Great fortune awaits you all  
A high price to pay be your heart black  
Your bones shall rest with the sand and rats  
But if your heart be pure and true  
Fantastic power shall awaken in you  
Retrace your steps and forge a new path  
The second treasure is within your grasp  
To danger you ride, many miles you go  
Take heed traveler or your blood will flow  
Travel too far and ye be lost to the land  
And the treasure never to rest within you hand… _

"Well isn't that lovely?" said Jonathan. "But what does it mean?"

"It means that those who seek the spell book of Anubis are challenging the gods and Egypt itself." Ardeth explained. "Those who are cautious and have good intentions will survive the quest. Thieves looking to steal will perish. It is both a warning and a challenge."

He reread the passage and continued. "Retrace your steps, forge a new path…. that's the pathway to the next temple. The second treasure is the second part of the key…"

Rick suddenly snapped his fingers together. "I got it! Retrace your steps. We have to travel east!"

Evelyn shook her head. "Yes but where east? We don't have time to search the entire eastern border of Egypt."

"We don't have to." He said earnestly. "This temple resides at a certain latitude point on the map right?"

"Aye." Said Ardeth.

"Well then we follow it straight east. Never heading north or south or you get lost! Stay on the latitude but go east instead." Finished Rick

"That would make sense." Ardeth replied. "My heart finds joy and hope at these news. I thought the scroll creature took was the only one…the only way to get to the temple."

"And just think, if Serenity hadn't placed her cross here, we might have overlooked it." said Alex wanting to join in the conversation.

Rick nodded before saying, "All right, we've got the destination now let's go!"

* * *

Serenity rode on, knowing the situation was grim. She prayed that something would guide her family to her. The mixture of camels and horses rode on. The party had lessened in number. 1/3 of the men were left at the oasis of the western temple. Their fates sealed by death. They traveled for many miles until the sunset forced them to make camp in the desert.

"Serenity try to get some rest tonight." Kaitlin said, as the night grew darker. "Your family will find us. I know it."

Serenity gave her a smile and nodded. "You're right. Let's sleep. The way Imhotep's moving…. we're going to need it."

The sounds of the camp died away and drowsiness overcame Serenity and a dark dream greeted her………

_Serenity stood looking around her. They sky was a dark mixture of shadow and blood. She looked around to find herself in a temple where in front of a throne stood Imhotep. Serenity stared in shock and horror she saw herself standing next to him with a smile on her face. Imhotep's arm was wrapped around her waist and she leaned on him with affection placing her other arm on his chest._

"_What the hell?" she cried out. Then Serenity saw her hands. She was completely transparent, a ghost. Her soul was torn from her body._

"_No! No no no no no no no no no!" she screamed. "This isn't right!"_

_But no one would hear her voice…as Serenity watched she saw Kaitlin, Ardeth, and her family at her body's feet. They were crying out in agony as emotional pain ran through their bodies. _

"_Serenity!" _

_The new, solid Serenity let out a menacing laugh. She stared up into Imhotep's face. "May I kill them? Please…" she asked._

_Imhotep kissed her before handing her a long knife from his cloak. "Eliminate them."_

"_With pleasure…"_

"_NO!" screamed Serenity's soul. "Don't do this! PLEASE!"_

_Frozen up, Serenity watched as she lifted the blade above her loved ones heads._

"_Now die…" Suddenly she brought down the blade in a fatal swoop. Blood curdling screams filled the air as blood shot into the sky. _

"NO!" Serenity screamed bolting upright. She panted as she stared around her. Kaitlin jolted up starring at her friend. No one else stirred in the camp. No one else, but Imhotep who watched her from the shadows.

Serenity ran her hands over her chest. "I'm me…I'm solid! It was…only a dream!"

"What happened?" asked Kaitlin concerned.

"My soul was torn from my body…. but I saw my body…I was…with Imhotep…actually with him…and then I…. saw myself be affectionate to him!" Serenity shuddered as she uttered these words. "But it wasn't me exactly…it was my body…different soul and…and…. and…I…………I killed you and Ardeth and my family."

"Calm down. Calm down Serenity." Kaitlin replied. "If it helps I had a nightmare too."

"Really?"

"Yeah" said Kaitlin. "All the water on earth dried up in an monstrous heat wave and the earth shriveled up! And everyone was old and wrinkled and weak! There. Was. No. Water!"

Serenity stared at her best friend unable to say anything or do anything but blink back. And in spite of her horrific dream Serenity burst into laughter. Her fear drained from her body. The laughter continued till tears formed in her eyes.

"That was your nightmare?" she said gasping for breath. "Everything that's happened and that's what your most scared of?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh wow…" Serenity wiped her eyes and laid back down with a smile. Taking a deep breath she sighed. "I'll be ok. I had another dream the first time I was kidnapped. Very frightful. Imhotep said it was a glimpse of the future, but it didn't come true. And neither will this crazy dream."

With a laugh, Kaitlin returned to her sleep. But for all her words Serenity was still slightly fearful her dream might come true. An hour passed and footsteps came near her. Serenity knew it was him.

"Did I wake you?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. Quite the interesting premonition my dear." Imhotep replied tauntingly as he sat down and leaned over her body.

Serenity turned her head away from his gaze. "It was only a dream. Nothing I can't handle."

Imhotep forced her head to turn back towards his. Her body frozen in his spell, his eyes bore into her own. "So you say…"

And he kissed her slowly making the moment last. Finally breaking away he said "It will not be long before we are at Hamunaptra."

"Wishful thinking, but that's not going to happen!" said Serenity firmly.

"We shall see." He grinned and disappeared into the shadows.

_I've beaten you once, and I'll do it again Imhotep! Just wait_. Thought Serenity to herself. _I'll be the one who's victorious!_

Serenity finished her silent vow and gave in to sleep. She was going to be the one who got the spell book of Anubis. Imhotep would not prevail…but first they had to reach the second temple. And only God knew what dangers awaited them there…

**A/N **

Ok so that's chapter 8. That poem/ riddle of the temple was my own creation. I am a poetry writer. (But personally I think I've written much better works then this little temple riddle of mine.) Anyway please be nice and send me reviews! As always no flames. I'll get to working on Ch.9 as soon as I am able. Ciao!


	9. Sunrise Gamble

Disclaimer: See chapter one everyone. I only own Kaitlin and Serenity's characters. The rest doesn't belong to me at all!

**A/N **I'm back everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been so caught up with school, work, and other writings of mine, that I've barely thought about fanfiction. But I did get some reviews asking me to update and so if you want me to update, I shall. So here you go!

**Chapter 9: Sunrise Gamble **

Ardeth sat in the blimp with Rick, trying to restrain his movements. Night would fall any time soon and the ever-jumpy American was rearing to get a move on. Izzy sat next to him fuming and cursing for being given a pistol without ammunition. Evelyn was pacing back and forth.

"Let's go! If we know the way—let's go!" Rick snapped.

"Rick, your theory is a long-shot." Jonathan replied. Rick glared and silenced him.

"No, it's the way! I know it! I want my daughter back!"

Rick jumped to grab the blimp's controls. Ardeth stood up and blocked him.

"My friend!" he shouted. "Listen to me! If we move now, we could overtake the creature. But we have nothing to fight him with! Serenity could be hurt or worse! She could be killed because you're headstrong!"

Rick stared, tears forming in his eyes. He began taking deep breaths and collapsed on the floor of the blimp. Evelyn sat down and leaned against him. Alex joined on the other side of his father.

"I just want her back…I just want her back…" Rick stammered.

"We all do." Said Jonathan quietly.

"The question now is…when do we move out? If we go too early, the quest is doomed. If we go too late, all is lost." Ardeth mused.

"Either way you look at it…we lose" Jonathan replied.

Izzy stared, his anger washed away at the sight of the family's dismay. He was simply a pilot in an event way over his head. He took a deep breath and sighed. He was in it now so he decided to make himself useful.

"I'll fly you whenever, wherever you want. I'll fly slow, I'll fly fast. Just know that I'll fly."

Rick starred. He had never seen this side of Izzy in all the years that he worked together.

"Izzy?"

"You have a family O'Connell. I would do anything to protect my family if I had one. In any case," stated Izzy. "If you flew that blimp, you would kill us all."

"So when do we go?" asked Alex.

"Daybreak. I'll wait until day break, and then no longer." Rick said gritting his teeth.

* * *

Serenity rode on her camel. They had barely rested during the night as Imhotep had pushed them on. Daybreak wasn't treating her any better. The sun beat down on her and the others making her dizzy. Still she forced herself to turn around, her eyes scanning the sky. _Where are you? Mother…father…why haven't you come yet? Why! I can't take much more of this…_She turned back around and leaned forward. It was an exceptionally hot day in the desert and things weren't looking too good for her.

Kaitlin watched her friend slump forward. "Serenity? Serenity!" she called out. Suddenly Serenity fell from the animal's back and collapsed in the sand.

Imhotep turned his camel around and the caravan stopped. "Setbacks…" he muttered silently. "Give her to me." He ordered.

Kaitlin watched as Serenity was raised into his arms. Imhotep secured her to prevent her from falling and ordered the caravan on. Kaitlin stared at her friend's body as it lay still. Hafez ordered the group to increase their speed.

"For God's sake, let them rest!" called Kaitlin. "Serenity collapsed! Others will too. We have to stop!"

"Silence!" Hafez snapped. "Keep moving."

"The girl speaks the truth." Imhotep replied. "We will rest soon."

"Master?" asked Beni.

Imhotep said nothing. He looked down at Serenity and rode on. She was strong. She lasted longer then he expected. How much more could he push her without destroying her? After all she was vital in bring back Anck-su-namun.

Around mid-afternoon he ordered them to set up camp. He took Serenity into his tent and laid her down on a cot. Imhotep took a rag and poured water on it. He wringed it and placed it on her forehead. Then he left. Kaitlin was kept away in her own tent.

It wasn't until late that evening that Serenity came to. The cool temperature was a relief and she was glad to have gotten some rest. Still she couldn't shake off an uneasy sickness within her. Her fear was growing. She wanted her family.

"Where…are…you?" she moaned. "Why…haven't…you come?"

"If they come, they die." Said a cold voice. "You really want that?"

Serenity opened her eyes. Imhotep was sitting next to her leaning over slightly.

"I want you to die." She retorted.

Imhotep cupped her face. "I died once. Death is only the beginning."

"How far are we from the next temple?"

Imhotep leaned back on his side, lying next to her. "We still have many miles to travel." He stroked her hair and her shoulders.

"Perhaps you wish to cry out your tears now" he whispered harshly into her ear. "Sooner or later I will kill them all…one…by…one. And I'll have you by my side to watch. And then we go to Hamunaptra."

"So help me God, Imhotep." Said Serenity. "I'll stop you…I'll stop you. I'll make you pay and this time…You. Won't. Come. Back."

Serenity closed her eyes. _I swear it. I swear it! _As if reading her mind Imhotep laughed coldly.

"This shall be interesting."

**A/N **

Hey everyone. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I have a lot to get done today and I have much to do. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. This is one of my transition chapters so to speak. So please review and I'll update when I can. Please review and as always no flames! It feels good to be back.

P.S I recently saw The DaVinci Code movie and I have to say it was brilliant! If you love mysteries and suspense go see it. I can't wait to read the book. And for anyone who is offended by its "controversy" please keep in mind that it is F-I-C-T-I-O-N! Fiction, just like the Mummy! So if you love mysteries and suspense, definitely go see it. Ciao!


	10. Eastern Temple Madness

Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill. (Ya'll, when did I start using that. Haha) See chapter one. I only own Serenity and Kaitlin.

**A/N **

Hi everyone, sorry its been so long since I updated. But through all the craziness of life, I never intended it to be this long! Again my apologies.

This chapter is dedicated to a special reviewer who has been faithful, uplifting, and a great source of support for this story and Trip to an Oasis. **Anais** thank you for everything. This one is for you!

**Chapter 10: Eastern Temple Madness **

Serenity recovered quickly under Imhotep's watchful eye. The caravan continued without much incident for many more days. They pushed long and hard and gained great distance from the blimp. The O'Connell party was nowhere to be seen. Serenity was growing in frustration, each day draining a little more of her hope. Kaitlin did her best consol her friend but somehow even she was feeling hopeless.

"Imhotep!" snapped Serenity. "How much longer must we go on?"

Imhotep brought his camel along side hers and stared coldly, his powerful form towering above her. "For someone who does not wish to finish this journey…you are curious. Why?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." She retorted. "My patience is growing thin. You won't have a servant much longer…"

"I'll deal with you tonight…" he replied. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "Dusk tomorrow." He grinned.

Beni sneered at Serenity. Kaitlin saw his face and quietly said a prayer. Serenity saw it too. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Then without warning a smile appeared over her face, and her eyes closed, forming the epitome of happiness. Beni, Imhotep and Hafez turned confused and secretly scared. Serenity pulled her camel close to Beni's.

"Oh Beniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" she called softly. "My dear, sweet, love…**sleep with one eye open you black hearted little bastard otherwise I'll castrate you with a dull, rusted razor blade." **As Serenity spoke these delicate words, her eyes were still closed and her smile still coveredher face.

Beni stared eyes wide-open, mouth gaping in fear. His body was shaking so badly he nearly fell ff his camel. Even Imhotep was shocked. He was a cold, evil being, but even he wasn't _that_ cold. (of course I could be wrong!) Hafez stood speechless.

"The fact that she can say that with a smile…" he stuttered. Serenity heard and turned. Without warning she opened her eyes, and a glare of intense power emanated from her face. It was a look of such evil that even Imhotep was leery. He had never seen her eyes so forceful, so blazing.

"The fact that I can say it with a smile should give you some insight into my state of mind." She hissed evilly. Serenity, now pleased with her lovely theatrical performance, snapped back into her original character.

"But by all means, my lords," she said calmly with a mock bow. "Keep pushing me and find out how serious I can be."

Kaitlin grinned. "I knew she couldn't resist much longer." She said under her breath.

Rick and company weren't fairing any better. Tensions between Izzy and Jonathan were growing. Rick was lost in his own thoughts and each day the sun set, Evelyn felt her heart sink. She wanted to hold her daughter, and take her far away from Hamunaptra…far away from _him_. In her dreams, Evelyn saw her daughter captive and used to serve Imhotep. What scared her most, was losing her daughter's soul and having her body remain as a painful reminder that they had failed to protect the girl who had previously saved them all. Ardeth sat in silence next to Evelyn as night drew once more.

"My friend," he said softly. "Serenity is a strong girl. The strongest I have ever known. We will save her. I promise."

Ardeth clasped his hands on top of Evelyn's. Evelyn gave him a small smile but could not hide the worry in her eyes. Rick sat down next to his wife and gathered her in his arms. Ardeth gave him a nod and went to check on Alex. Rick held Evelyn close.

"Evy…I'll bring her back."

"I know you will Rick," she replied softly. "I just can't help but worry…I just wish…he had taken me instead of her."

"Evy no!" snapped Rick.

"Rick…"

"No! I wish he hadn't taken either of you! Or Alex! I wish had stayed dead, rotting in the sand where he belongs." Retorted her husband. "But he didn't! I swear to you all, I am going to get our daughter back!"

Alex watched as his parents embraced before deciding to embrace with them. He had been praying every day to see his sister alive. With his parents so determined, Alex knew there his wish would come true someday. But waiting is the hardest thing to do….

* * *

Serenity saw green trees coming up to greet her as the sun was setting on what appeared to be the final day of their journey to the Eastern Temple. There to retrieve the final piece of the key that would open the Temple of Anubis hidden in the North. Serenity felt chills run up her spine.

"Kaitlin, do you see another oasis?" she asked.

The girl yawned. "Ummmmm…. Yeah. Yeah I do. They seem to be very popular."

"Yep. Every temple has one." Came Serenity's reply. "Damn…"

"You ok?"

"You know Kait I've decided something."

"What?" asked Kaitlin as the oasis came closer.

"I'm going to need 5 very important things when this over and done with. 1. Therapy! 2. Therapy! 3. Therapy! 4. Therapy and 5. Therapy!"

"Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"That's only one thing. You just repeated yourself over and over."

"I knew that." Said Serenity quickly. Seeing her friend's disbelieving look, she added. "Kaitlin don't correct me when I speak illogically! Its best to just let me go on my nonsense rampage."

"Strange child. I give up." Kaitlin shrugged with a grin.

Imhotep sighed. He ordered the caravan to continue on into the heart of the oasis where the Eastern Temple lay hidden. He would not allow for rest until the final piece of the key was in his grasp. Surprisingly there was no resistance in getting to the temple's large front doors. Unlike the Western Temple, no statues of the Gods line the doorways. At first glance it appeared to be nothing more than a temple to a lesser deity of no importance. The high priest however knew better. He ordered half his men to guard the temple doors. The rest followed inside. Having lost over a third of their original number of men from the attack at the previous oasis, that number was greatly diminished.

Serenity watched as they followed a long, narrow passageway deep into the heart of the shrine. "I have a bad feeling about this." She said.

Serenity walked forward to be by Imhotep's side. _Like it or not, he's the safest person to be around with at the moment. Oh the irony is enough to kill me…_ Imhotep turned and glanced at her. He was well aware of the fact and relished it.

The group continued until they came upon a large inner chamber similar to the one where the base of the gold key had been found. No sooner had Imhotep opened the door when loud shrieks filled the chamber. This time three jackals dropped down from the ceiling. They looked identical to the previous temple guardian with the exceptions that they were bigger and faster.

"Oh great three of them! Just great!" snapped Serenity.

Serenity saw a long knife hanging along Imhotep's waist. She watched as the jackals charged and divided the group. One went after Imhotep's followers, one after Kaitlin, and one after Serenity.

Imhotep focused on the first jackal. He pushed Serenity behind him. No temple guardian was going to prevent him from resurrecting Anck-su-namun. He restrained the beast's movements with his outstretched hand. With his other arm he restrained the second jackal attacking his men. Serenity grinned.

"Thank you my love" she whispered mockingly into his ear. With a quick movement she grabbed the long knife and ran to help Kaitlin. Kaitlin had been backed into the far corner of the chamber.

Serenity ran and stopping a several feet from the jackal. "Here doggie doggie! Come on…here boy…" she called tauntingly. The jackal turned his muscular head and growled. "That's right you spectral freak! Come on!" she shouted.

The jackal turned and charged. Serenity dived to the side out of its path and stood in front of Kaitlin. The monster turned with ease and cornered the two girls.

"Serenity! What the hell are you doing?" shouted Kaitlin.

"Honestly…I have no idea."

"You don't have a plan!"

"This was the plan!" Serenity snapped. "I just never…thought out the rest!"

The jackal lunged toward the girls. Serenity held out the knife bracing for impact. In a flash the beast was flung against the opposite wall. Imhotep stood in front of the girls, eyes blazing.

"Imhotep!"

"Nothing will stop me." He said coldly.

The followers of the high priest had managed to kill one jackal. Now only two remained. With one already wounded, Imhotep had no trouble restraining them. The men opened fired and the beasts fell dead next to their comrades. No longer by bloodthirsty beasts, Serenity saw that this chamber did not have an alter like the one at the Western Temple.

"There's no alter here." Breathed Serenity. "Imhotep there's no alter!"

Imhotep remained silent and walked to the back wall of the chamber. He placed his hand on the wall to reveal a secret passage. The high priest beckoned Serenity into the chamber with him. The two walked in silence for some time until there was a slight opening within the passage. Imhotep turned and shoved Serenity up against the wall.

"Back to this are we?" she asked.

"You disobeyed me!" he snapped

"I did what I had to!" Serenity retorted. "You would know all about desperate measures wouldn't you?"

Imhotep brought his face close to hers. His body was shoved against her own. "Don't do it again…_my love_" he mocked. He kissed her neck hungrily before leading her down the passageway.

They came upon a dead end, when Imhotep opened another passageway where a raised alter lay. On the alter was a box where the final piece of the key lay in wait.

"It belongs to me now…" Imhotep sighed. Serenity crossed her arms, hugging herself. Her parents were probably still days away or worse…_Mother…Father…everyone…where are you!_

Imhotep grinned at Serenity. He brought her close to him with his magic.

"Come my dear…The temple of Anubis is waiting…and then…" Imhotep paused before adding. "_Hamunaptra_…" he whispered roughly into her ear.

Serenity turned her head. She followed the High Priest down the passage to where the others were waiting. It was nearing midnight when they reached the outside of the temple.

"At sunrise we leave!" shouted Hafez. Serenity looked helplessly at Kaitlin. Imhotep now had everything he needed to get the Spell Book of Anubis. He was growing stronger with each passing minute. Serenity looked to the sky. Her parents were late…again.

**A/N **

Ok here's chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review for me! As always no flames. I wanted to write more in this chapter, but I'm very tired, its very late, and I'll pick up next chapter. So send me those reviews everyone.


	11. One Way In

Disclaimer: I own Serenity, Kaitlin and that's IT! Everything else is NOT mine. Ya'll know the drill.

**A/N**

Hello and welcome back everyone. Well pretty much Anais and one other reviewer are all I have left. Unfortunately my screwed up computer is why. It's over 8 years old, and now decides that fanfiction and every other site I go to should be inaccessible. Trust me, the annoyance I feel at this is greater than one can imagine. I have to update at other, more inconvenient sources.

But this story will go on. I promise! In the meantime, please bear with me and enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 11: One way in…**

Serenity walked out of the temple and rushed back to her tent. The sun was setting again. Part of her wished she never saw her parents again. At least then there was a chance they were safe and far from the danger. Part of her wished they would storm the camp and take the golden key from Imhotep. Then she would no longer be captive. But most of all she desired the key so she could grasp the Spell Book of Anubis and send her tormentors into the depths of hell.

_No chance of escape…The key is his…No chance of escape…Foolish girl…_

Serenity wrestled with her thoughts as tears brimmed her eyes.

_What chance is there for you now…you've nothing to bargain with…you're helpless! Foolish girl! You pathetic dreamer…you have nothing._

"No…" she muttered.

_He's the only way into the temple…Idiotic girl! How can you stop him? He has powers you've only dreamt of! It's useless!_

"NO!" She screamed tears down her face.

"Serenity!" cried Kaitlin

_I don't care! I don't care! I've stopped him once—I'll do it again! I'm not afraid of him! I'm going to stop him! That book will be mine!_

"Serenity!"

Imhotep rushed into the tent and surveyed the two girls. Kaitlin starred helpless as Serenity dealt with her inner demons. Opening her eyes she stared at deep into the high priest's eyes.

"It's darkest just before dawn." She replied icily. "That spell book is mine."

_That a girl!_

Serenity stood there with her tear-streaked face, her chest heaving up and down slowly. Imhotep left the tent, his face set in deep concentration. Kaitlin ran over to Serenity and hugged her.

"As your self appointed, herby adopted sister, I demand you vent our your emotions." Said the American warmly.

"It all comes down to this." Replied Serenity. "Make yourself as invisible as you can. I'm giving it everything I got. I'm gonna try and get that key. Chances are it won't work. But keep out of trouble so they only suspect me. We're going to the final temple. God help us…"

"I understand. I don't like it…but I understand." Replied Kaitlin. "You know I can take care of myself too."

"Yes I understand that. If you wanted to, you could probably kick my ass in seconds. I don't doubt that. But I'm too flamboyantly demonic for anyone else to notice. Sorry about that..."

"You're too flamboyantly demonic. That's an understatement." Laughed Kaitlin. "Let's rest now. We've got work to do."

Serenity nodded. "Yes. Now go to sleep."

As darkness descended, Serenity sneaked out of the tent and walked by the fire. The others had gone to sleep. She had to figure out where _he_ was keeping that key. Then she could grab it once the temple was in sight. Gliding over the packs, she carefully looked through each one. Time passed with no luck. As she bent over the last of the supplies a powerful gust of wind slammed into her body, as if someone had kicked her savagely. She flew backward, sliding on her side.

Serenity moaned. She gasped for breath and starred as Imhotep raised her off the ground. Her body was aching as it hung lifeless in midair. With a flick of his wrist he sent her flying into the thick trunk of a nearby tree. Pain shot through her veins. Serenity opened her mouth but no sound could come out save for her desperate gasps of breath.

"Please…" she begged. Her body fell to the ground with a thud. She staggered up, using the trunk as a base of support.

Imhotep walked up to her. His black robes were covered in a slight layer of dust, which he promptly brushed off. From underneath his clothing, he produced a necklace where the golden key hung freely.

"Looking for this?" he asked grinning. He shook his head laughing. "I've never met anyone like you. You have such a fierce spirit." Imhotep caressed her face. "So strong…so desperate…" he whispered.

Serenity jerked her head forward to try and head butt the arrogant priest. Suddenly she stopped herself. It was time for a new approach. Wearily she rested her head against his chest. Imhotep stepped back in shock but Serenity let her tired body fall against his. Tenderly she put her hand on his chest. Imhotep grabbed it sharply.

"You won't get the key." He hissed.

"I don't want it." she sighed. "What good will it do me now?"

Imhotep pushed her back against the tree smiling smugly. "Really now?" He advanced, kissing her neck. Serenity placed her hands around his neck feeling the chain that held the necklace in place searching for something. _Gotcha! _ A split second later, she followed through with her head but and broke away with a look of disgust.

"Try that again you arrogant bastard and I'll shatter every bone in your body."

Imhotep eyed her sharply and flung her aside once more. Seeing her motionless body, he vanished in the shadows. Serenity waited in silence for a couple minutes then sat up laughing.

"Thank you my _lord_." She said happily. "I now know where the key is and…_I know how to get it off."_

Staggering in pain she stumbled back to her tent. _You haven't won yet!

* * *

_

Rick looked around the blimp. Spirits were low. They had failed twice. There was only one chance left. And their chances weren't good. How could they hope to confront all the armed guards and a fully regenerated Imhotep?

"We have no choice but to make a final stand at the Northern Temple. Ardeth do you know the way?" asked Rick.

"Yes."

"Good."

"What are we to do?" asked Evelyn.

"I don't know. We've got to get that book first." He mused.

"Or we do nothing!" cried Jonathan.

"Jonathan!" screamed the others.

"No no no no!" he stuttered. "Listen to me! If we provide a distraction, maybe Serenity can grab the book! She'll be closer to it anyway."

"Are you volunteering to use yourself as bait Jonathan?"

"Well when you put it that way Rick…no."

"Jonathan!"

"All right! ALL RIGHT! Yes!" he grumbled.

"It's all we can come up with." Sighed Ardeth. "But must get to the temple first."

"Fire it up Izzy!" shouted Rick.

Everything was coming down to one final showdown at the Temple. There was no scorpion king to distract Imhotep with this time. Their plan was feeble and vague and their chances were slime to none. With the rising sun though, was the slight hope they might just pull it off.

**A/N**

Ok so there's chapter 11. Kinda short, but to the point. Please review and as always no flames. I'll update when next I get the chance, however with my current computer problems there's no telling when that'll be. Again sorry for the long wait. Thank you for your patience Ciao!


	12. Revelation

Disclaimer: I own Kaitlin and Serenity—That's all. Everything else is NOT mine.

**Chapter 12: Revelation**

Serenity was lost deep in thought that night. They would travel tomorrow to the Northern Temple of Anubis. Imhotep had the key and she had nothing to bargain with. Her family was nowhere in sight. And then…Hamunaptra. The city haunted her with its bloody history. She could hear death laughing. The ritual was waiting. It was for her…_her_…

_Her…he…my God…am I believing this…_Serenity stood up and walked out her tent silently. Walking around the campsite she kept wondering. Her…Now things had changed. He had changed. Was it hopelessness that made her think this way? 

"Serenity."

She continued walking not even hearing the voice. Walking and walking. It didn't matter where, her body kept moving. Walking and walking and walking…

"Serenity!" a rough hand grabbed her shoulder, jerking her around.

Imhotep starred at her piercingly. He saw the clouded glaze in her eyes swirl and mist away. Finally starring back at him where the fierce eyes he had come to know so well.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The question my dear," replied the high priest "is what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Serenity demanded. "Don't you ever sleep? Why do you follow me; I was just walking!"

"You stepped on my leg," he growled. "I threw you to the ground and you simply got up and continued walking."

"I did?" she blinked and laughed. "I didn't see that coming."

Imhotep thrust his arm up and clenched her throat, careful not to completely crush her windpipe. He starred at her with a look of bittersweet triumph.

"And what thoughts sweep you away from me?" he asked coldly. "Freedom?"

Serenity's hands grappled with his arm as her body fought back violent choking. "L-Let go…"

Imhotep released her throat but kept a strong grip around her waist, using his magic to hold her in place. "Speak."

"I was just wondering," she began delicately "What will you do after you have the spell book? I know you mean to take me to Haumaptra…for the ritual…for _her._" Serenity nearly spat on the word. Then she continued.

"And if you do that, you mean to assume dominance over the world. Tell me Imhotep, who will be by your side—_Her_ or me?"

Imhotep's face changed instantly, his dark eyes glittering deep in thought. She had struck a nerve deep within him. He remained silent.

"And when you sleep at night who will be there next to you? When you wake up, who will you see?"

Imhotep starred at her body like never before, his eyes searching every crevice of her inside and out. Who would it be?

"It's going to be me Imhotep," She stated calmly. "It will always be me." She paused before moving on. "You've changed. When I first met you, you were all too willing to sacrifice me. Yet you didn't. Now…you changed. Oh you're still a murderous, evil dirtbag, but you're heart desires power and revenge more than anything. If you really loved her, you would have sacrificed me instantly, instead you've dragged me along on our adventures. You like the idea of tormenting me rather than actually doing it."

Imhotep glared. "Since when did you become my temptress?"

"Since I started fighting back. You were cursed because of impulsive actions but its all revenge and power now. You kill mercilessly and stop at nothing. But I kept being a thorn in your side. Its not about her anymore Imhotep—its me. It will always be me. You can perform the ritual and get her back if you want. But its my body you'll be kissing, it'll be me you'll see by your side."

Imhotep looked at her. He wanted to flat out deny her…but he couldn't.

"Imhotep," she whispered. "You don't need her."

He looked at her angrily and sent a sharp wave of pain up her back, digging his nails into her spine for added effect. Serenity gasped and felt herself pressed up against him.

"You know I'm right. If you really wanted her back, you would have done it a long time ago." Serenity breathed. "Switch places with her. You think she'd bring you back or get someone new? Better yet, she'd do it alone. Women _love_ power. They hate to share. She used you to kill the Pharaoh to set her free. But you're in control now."

Imhotep wrestled with her words. Suddenly she was toying with his mind. And yet he knew…_She was right_.

"All the times you've kissed me, she'd know." Serenity said the venom building up. "Think she'd want you then? She'd know that when you looked at her or when you talked to her, that it would be me on your mind."

There was a brief silence. Serenity looked into his face. The high priest looked back and smiled. "You've changed as well," he said not taking his grip off her. "You want to be by my side. You've grown fond of me."

"You're wrong" She replied calmly. "Being with you still haunts me and still makes me cringe. I await freedom with eagerness. I don't want to be by your side; in fact I want you dead and decomposing in the ground. Never to return."

"You forget I have the key. I have the power. _I_ am in control" He said his voice like ice. "And you're right you will be by my side. I'm going to let you watch everyone you care about die before your eyes. You will be there when their blood rains from the sky. You will watch your world fall to its knees. For all eternity."

"NEVER!" Serenity screamed. The fire blazed in her eyes once more. "I'll die first!"

"Not if I keep you immortally my dear. And you will always be there, always with me."

"You wouldn't…" she stammered.

Imhotep grinned and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly and passionately, his arm still around her waist. Serenity felt her body twitch in disgust, every fiber of her body dying to flee.

"I would." He said softly. _Anck-su-namun…she's nothing to me_... Sill smiling he released her and walked away.

Dazed and frightened, Serenity fell back to her tent. Kaitlin turned upon hearing the commotion and looked up with confused eyes.

"What happened sis?" she asked.

"I was thinking about everything and I came up with a plan." Serenity answered. "I was hopeless. I wanted to save my soul from Hamunaptra…"

"And?"

"I just preserved it for all eternity."

* * *

**A/N**

Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt it very important to the storyline and I hope you enjoyed it. Its good to be back. Plus I'm working on other things at the moment so yeah. My computer problems are over for the moment, thanks to Jack (My beautiful, black laptop) which I received recently. I was on cloud nine when I got Jack to understate. Don't ask me why I named my laptop. I was REALLY happy.

Anyway sorry to leave you hanging but Serenity's plan just backfired. So what's next? You'll just have to wait guys. We'll pick up next chapter promise. So if you liked it send me some reviews please! Ciao!


	13. My Possession

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one. I own Kaitlin and Serenity and that's all. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!

**A/N**

Hey everyone welcome back. Thanks for the lovely reviews. My friend whom Kaitlin is based on was shocked with the last chapter. "You did a 180 with this!" Were her exact words. He he he. Anyway we left off with Serenity now the full focus of Imhotep's plan. He's more concerned with torturing her than bringing back Anck-su-namun. Now on with our journey shall we? Oh and this chapter will be a mixture of drama and comedy and will be slightly longer than most chapters!

I will be also including some song lyrics from a band called Within Temptation from their song "What have you done?" Not the whole thing but snip-its of it.

**Chapter 13: "My possession…"**

The caravan stopped for as dusk fell on the desert sky once more. They had come across ancient ruins that had been half buried the sand. Imhotep had led them directly to the ruins even though it deviated away from their course to the Northern Temple. The high priest walked to Serenity and beckoned for her to follow him.

"What?" she snapped irritably.

He said nothing but led her around to the back of the ruins away from the camp, away from all others. He stopped and signaled for her to stand beside him. Serenity looked down to where he had taken them. Below them a sand dune had collapsed to reveal an ancient tunnel. His captive was…less than impressed.

"Congrats!" Serenity said sarcastically. "You've found a hole! A big one too!"

Imhotep turned and backhanded her savagely. Serenity's body twisted and fell to the ground. Imhotep heard her moan and smiled. Serenity staggered up, drunk like, and cursed at her host. Suddenly her body gave way and fell down the ditch. Her body rolled down the sand walls with sickening twists before hitting the ancient stone road, which lined the tunnel. Still smiling, Imhotep eased his way down the slope to her sore body. He hooked his hand beneath her back and yanked her off the ground. Once she could stand on her feet, he let go and walked ahead. Just before entering the tunnel, he turned to face her.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you by my side," said Imhotep sharply. "I will keep you, forever. I will make you watch your loved ones die before you, starting with your friend."

The fire blazed in Serenity. "Touch her and DIE IMHOTEP!" she screamed. She ran up to him.

Imhotep laughed. "I wasn't lying _Serenity_." The way he said her name sent chills down her spine. "Tonight I will prove it"

Serenity moved her foot back, snapping her body into her defensive stance. Imhotep beckoned her into the tunnel with him. Upon her refusal, Imhotep turned with an exasperated look on his face.

"No harm will come to you," he explained. "The preservation ceremony will take place in the temple"

"What in hell makes you think I should trust you!" retorted Serenity. "WAIT! Preservation ceremony? What ceremony? I don't like the sound of 'ceramony'...Imhotep?"

"I will use the spell book of Anubis to preserve not only my immortality, but your soul as well." Replied Imhotep calmly with arms crossed. He disappeared into the tunnel.

Serenity stopped her foot impatiently. "I'm the biggest fool for doing this…Damn it!" she ran off following Imhotep.

The high priest led her to an ancient chamber where a large black stone container was raised. Imhotep took Serenity by the neck bringing her close.

"Here I prove to all…_you belong to me! You are mine…my possession!"_

The determination in his eyes caused Serenity's body to tremble. "What are you going to do Imhotep?" she gasped in horror.

Imhotep's eyes flickered to the stone container. Serenity looked down. It was filled with a black, bubbling liquid.

"That's not water…" her voice trailed

"There are three of these throughout Egypt," said Imhotep. "They are soul pools. On the new moon, the souls of the dead can be called upon for a brief period of time…"

He began to chant softly. Serenity backed away as the oil like liquid began to bubble more intensely. Suddenly the liquid began to rise in a mass that began to take the shape of a body. Serenity's blood was ice water.

"Imhotep…" echoed a soft voice. Serenity's heart froze. _Anck-su-namun!_ "Imhotep?"

"I'm here," replied the priest. Serenity was too horrified to notice no tone of affection in his voice. It was as cold as her blood.

"That girl…" the voice purred from the rippling, body-like mass of oil. "Is it her…hurry before time runs out!"

"No." he replied curtly.

"What?!" boomed Anck-su-namun.

"You're a distraction which must be eliminated," Imhotep retorted coolly. "But I wanted to show you _her_ before you left."

"Has this whore replaced me!" shouted the voice.

"Hey!" snapped Serenity suddenly finding her voice. "Listen you body-less bitch!" Imhotep's head turned with a look of surprise. Serenity went on, "I don't want him! I don't care about him or you! You can both go rot in the underworld for all I care!"

The body began to thrash violently. Imhotep turned back with a twisted smile. "You shouldn't have used me…" he said icily.

Raising his arm, he clenched his fists tightly. Serenity sank back as the soul began to scream in excruciating pain. It was unlike any scream she had ever heard. Her knees were starting to buckle. Serenity backed against the wall of the chamber for support. The sound was too much and she fell to the floor. Her eyes rested on a silver glint in the sand. Covering her ears, she brushed the sand with one hand and found a large knife lying on the floor. Suddenly the body fell back into the stone container, the liquid become eerily still and silent.

"What have you done!" she shouted, hugging herself tightly making sure to hide the knife behind her.

"I just destroyed her soul," Imhotep replied calmly.

He pushed her back up. "You were right Serenity. It would be you. And now you belong to me." His hands stroked down her body, clawing hard at her waist.

Serenity drove her knee up and kicked, causing Imhotep to jump away. She brandished the knife with a laugh. She was regaining her spark. Then she began to sing darkly,

"_Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to_

…

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?_

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?_

…

_Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you"_

Imhotep listened with interest and laughed. Seconds later he used his magic to rip the knife from her hand and pressed it under her throat. He walked back up to her.

"I love it when you resist," he murmured. Imhotep smiled. He dug his fingers into her waist sharply._  
_

"Let go of me you dead, testosterone happy, son-of-a-bitch" she spat.

Imhotep dug deeper into the front of her waist. Serenity inhaled sharply. She fought with his hands, trying to break him off. Finally he released his grip. "Come, we have a long journey ahead of us."

When Serenity reached her tent, she collapsed down on her back. She began to massage where Imhotep had dug into her, her body shivering at the thought of his violent lust. Kaitlin pestered her for an explanation, but was forced to wait until morning. At dawn however she could wait no longer.

"What happened?" she demanded sharply. "I'm your sister, I need to know what happened!"

"He killed the soul of his former lover!" Serenity snapped. "Happy?"

"NO!" shouted Kaitlin. "I was worried about you all night! And then I find you're body is sore! I'm worried about you!"

"I told you nothing happened! If he had done anything I swear, I'd come crying to you in seconds!"

Kaitlin nodded her head and swallowed. "What will happen at the temple?"

"I don't know," said Serenity coolly. "I'll let you know when we settle our business there."

"What do you mean you'll let me know?" asked Kaitlin, the agitation rising in her voice.

"I think it would be best if you don't enter the temple," replied Serenity her own voice rising.

"So you get to enter this temple, But I can't!" shouted Kaitlin.

"YES, I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU OK?" retorted Serenity angrily. "I've been in theses situations!"

"Ladies!" said Hafez harshly.

The girls turned with angry glares. "SHUT IT!" they snapped in unison.

"So what!" Shouted Kaitlin resuming the fight. "You think I can't handle myself?"

"I never said that!"

"But you IMPLIED it!"

"Ummm Ladies?" This time it was Beni who spoke.

"SHUT UP!" they shouted once more. Beni sank back shaking.

"You know what I meant Kait!" said Serenity.

"Why do you get to be the martyr here!" Kaitlin fired back.

"I don't want to be a freaking martyr! But yes better me than you!"

"NO! That's not better at all!"

"_Ladies!"_ Hafez had shouted once more.

"WHAT!" Screamed the girls, chest heaving. They looked around. The entire camp had surrounded them. Even Imhotep had heard the screaming and had come to watch with interest.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," said Serenity slowly. "Hi everyone! Good morning!" She put her arm around Kaitlin's shoulder. "So…Let this be a lesson! Never interrupt an argument between two loving friends! It will unleash its anger on you!" her voice trailed with nervous laughter.

"Kaitlin?" she mouthed through her false smile.

"Yes?"

"How long have they been watching?"

"About the entire time I think."

"Good!"

Serenity laughed, then cleared her throat. The camp dissipated with looks of fear on each of their faces. Kaitlin and Serenity looked at each other. Imhotep raised his eyebrow and walked away.

"Do you think they thought we were serious just now?" asked Kaitlin.

"I don't know. Judging by the looks on their faces, I think they thought we were actually angry at each other."

The two girls starred at each other, then burst into laughter.

"I could never hold an actual argument with you Kait," laughed Serenity.

"I know. It was so hard to keep a straight face during that," smiled Kaitlin. "Hey whatever happened to that knife that you found in the chamber…the one you mentioned earlier?"

"Oh yeah!" said Serenity as the camp-site got packed. "Mr. Testosterone happy took it away. It was so pretty."

"uh huh," replied Kaitlin. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"So am I damn it! It looked like a good blade!"

"Oh good Lord. You and your obsession with anything shiny and sharp. And what would you do with the knife if you still had it?"

"I don't know. Maybe stab Imhotep in the chest a couple of times."

"That won't kill him." Kaitlin said.

"True, but it's a great stress reliever! He's like Beni, but you don't have to hold back."

"Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to never _ever_ give you a knife or a gun or any other weapon."

"Must you spoil my fun?" Serenity sighed. Suddenly turning serious she turned to her friend. "Get ready Kait. We're on the home stretch now."

* * *

**A/N**

Ok hopefully you all enjoyed that chapter. I wanted more drama than comedy, but I'll make up for the comedy later. I hope you at least got a little bit of laughter from this chapter though. Let me know in your reviews.

The whole concept of randomly finding a knife is based off the fact that I just bought a car from a relative who's too old to drive anymore. The car is in wonderful condition but we found a six inch or bigger combat blade in the trunk. Yeah not sure what this 72 old woman needed a combat blade for but it was interesting!

As for the song lyrics I put those in there for fun. I can't sing worth beans so I'm gonna at least make my characters talented. Well I'll see you all next chapter! Send me some lovely reviews! No flames. Ciao!


	14. The Blade and The Temple

**Disclaimer**: Come on you people know I own NOTHING BUT Serenity and Kaitlin. That's it. The rest is not mine!!!!

**A/N:** Hello my lovely and loyal reviewers. I'm so happy to read your reviews. And I'm so happy to be back! Sadly our story is coming to an end and I'm really depressed because these are such fun characters to write about. So yeah. Let's continue shall we? Oh and I'll be using some lines from the original Mummy in here. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: The Blade and The Temple**

Serenity's eyes scanned for her family in the blimp. She had but a small hope that grew fainter with each passing second. Yet for all her despair, hope would not completely fade away. A faint glimmer, a distant spark, would sometimes flare up brilliantly and then die down again to far off dreams. It tugged at her heart and soul, jerking the reins on her body, snapping Serenity into the hot, harsh reality and toughening her emotions. Her eyes grew steely as the days passed her by. She shuddered on her camel for she could still feel Imhotep's hands digging into her body, clawing with violent lust. As if to torment her, the night offered no better comfort. She was haunted by dreams of death that played out before her closed eyes.

Kaitlin rode beside her sister with concern, wondering what would happen at the Northern Temple…The temple dedicated to Anubis—The dark jackal-headed God of the underworld. She longed to speak to her, but Imhotep's gaze kept her silent. Serenity was never alone now. Ever since that night in the ruins, Imhotep hardly left her side. He watched her, his eyes full of calculation and coldness. His plan was close to fruition and he would allow nothing to deter him from securing immortality.

After several days of travel, Imhotep ordered camp be set up once more. He gathered some scrolls, checked the key around his neck, and smiled at Serenity. She glared at him with stormy eyes.

"Tomorrow, you will gaze upon the beginning of our new life." Said the high priest triumphantly.

"Imhotep, we're in the middle of the freakin desert. There is not temple anywhere in sight!" snapped Serenity. "The heat finally hit you didn't it? You've gone mad!"

He laughed. "You will see."

Serenity looked away towards Kaitlin, then looked back to her captor. "Don't make me immortal Imhotep. I don't want it."

Imhotep looked at her curiously. Serenity went on. "If you and I were both immortal, life would become _boring_. You want me by your side for all eternity—No you don't! What you want is to make me suffer and you will…but after so many years Imhotep, it won't matter anymore. You'll be bored with me. You'll discard me. I shudder to think you'll even replace me one day."

Imhotep laughed. "No. No Serenity, you cannot be replaced."

Serenity inhaled sharply. "You will! You killed Anck-su-namun! The woman you loved so much, that you murdered the pharaoh! You killed the most powerful man in Egypt over her…and you threw her aside and destroyed her soul! And for what?! Because you found someone to challenge you. Someone more interesting. And you will do the same with me!"

"Seti was my friend. I never planned his death. _She _longed to be free. It was not love she sought, but freedom." He murmured. Serenity's eyes widened. "I was a fool. What does it matter now? She will never rise again. But you Serenity…you compare yourself to her and yet fail to see you are different."

His cold, triumphant smile appeared once more. He cupped her face with his hand. "I long to see you suffer. Your struggle excites me. And as long as I am around, you will fight and rebel. You will not be replaced my dear; you needn't fret nor hope for such a will. You and this world will soon belong to me!"

"I'll die first!"

His laughter sent chills down her spine. "No you won't. You're too worried about your friend and your family. You will behave yourself until the preservation ceremony is complete. And then I will force you watch your parents die…and your friend too. I might even have you stab them Serenity."

Imhotep left and walked away with the scrolls and the key. Kaitlin ran to Serenity who looked at her gravely.

"He said tomorrow we will see the Northern Temple." She explained.

"But how? Serenity we're in the middle of the desert. Surrounded by nothing but sand!" Kaitlin cried.

Serenity frowned, exasperated. "You are a genius Kait."

Kaitlin took a deep breath and swallowed. "I'm going inside the temple with you." Before Serenity could protest, she continued. "I've known you for only a short time, but you and I are close. We're not just friends, we're sisters. I know you've dealt with Imhotep in the past, but this time, I'm here. We'll deal with it together."

"Kaitlin I didn't want you in there, because I'm afraid of what might happen. Or what I could do."

"Worry about that when the times comes."

The next morning Imhotep stood outside the camp with the scrolls.

"Well Imhotep, I'm looking and guess what I see! Sand! Lots and lots of sand. OH and LOOK! More SAND!" Serenity called out tauntingly.

Imhotep looked around and began to read the inscriptions. As his chanting grew in strength, Serenity and Kaitlin watched in wonderment as trees and grass began to sprout at their feet. Another oasis was growing right before their eyes! Stretching on for several miles, the vegetation continued it's rapid growth. Suddenly a deep rumbling vibrated through the sand as the temple of Anubis slowly rose from the ground. When the temple summoning was complete, Serenity and Kaitlin found themselves in their third oasis.

"It…It….It just…grew…like a…" Serenity was at a loss for words. She had seen Imhotep create sandstorms and water walls, but she had never seen him raise an entire temple and oasis before.

"Like a chia pet!" Cried Kaitlin. All eyes turned with confusion towards her.

Serenity slapped her forehead. "Good job Kait. Good job."

Serenity looked around for her parents, but to no avail. They were too late to help her now. Imhotep turned to his followers.

"The rest of you will stand guard here," he commanded in ancient Egyptian. "Kill anyone who approaches. _I will not be interrupted_."

Gathering Beni and a small handful of his followers to accompany him, Imhotep turned to Serenity, still smiling. He offered his hand to her in an ironic and malicious gesture.

"_Keetah mi pharos, aja nilo, isirian."_

Serenity hesitated. She knew what it meant. Imhotep repeated his sweet command and Serenity felt herself drawn into his arms. _Come with me my princess, it is time to make you mine for all eternity._

* * *

Rick looked down over the desert. He could hardly believe his eyes. After days upon days of endless sand, he had just seen an oasis spring forth from the tan horizon below. He knew it was Imhotep's doing. And he knew his daughter was there. 

"Izzy!"

"I see it!" snapped the frustrated pilot.

Jonathan sighed. "Thank God, I was started to get bloody bored." Evelyn glared at her brother. "Look we've found her didn't we?"

"We must ensure that we get there as soon as possible. If Imhotep is allowed to complete his ritual, the book of Amun Ra will not send him back. He will truly be unstoppable," said Ardeth as the blimp raced down towards the trees.

As the blimp edged closer to the oasis, Imhotep's remaining followers began loading their weapons. Kill anyone who approaches…kill them…

"Fire!"

Rick and the others hit the floor of the blimp as bullets began to fly past them. Izzy was turning the wheel frantically trying to avoid the spray, but to no avail. The bullets began to tear apart the blimp's balloon piece by piece.

"Brace yourselves!" Izzy screamed.

Imhotep's followers watched as the blimp fell, crashing into the trees loudly. They had done their job. Satisfied, they turned back to their watch.

* * *

Imhotep had seen the blimp crash. He smiled, though he knew from experience, that his foe was probably still alive. He rushed Serenity through the temple's corridors and chambers. Serenity could feel his whole body tense with excitement. The Spell Book of Anubis was almost within his grasp. 

Kaitlin had to run to keep up with Hafez's pace. She had been brought by Imhotep's orders to be the first witness to the new, preserved Serenity…and the first to die as well.

Finally Imhotep led them to the main chamber where a golden alter had been raised in the middle. Serenity looked closely and saw streaks of red stained everywhere. It was a sacrificial alter!

"Oh God!" she muttered.

Imhotep singled for one of his men to be brought forward. The man was shy, reluctant at first, but at Hafez's screaming, scrambled up to the alter. Serenity and Kaitlin watched horrified as Imhotep used his magic to throw the man down on the table and bind him there. The man screamed, his body thrashed about in place. Imhotep chanted softly, and then raised his golden dagger above his head…and plunged it straight into the man's chest. Serenity gasped n horror. The rest of Imhotep's followers began to cower.

The man's blood flowed into the crevices and down the sides of the alter. Serenity watched as Imhotep discarded the body with a flick of his wrist. A small section of the alter rose up, carrying a large box with it. Imhotep broke it open in one motion. There in beautiful obsidian, inscribed in gold was the Spell Book of Anubis. Serenity felt her blood freeze in her veins.

"Come to me Serenity," Imhotep called. Not waiting for her answer, he jerked her forward. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Please stop this…" she begged.

But Imhotep already had the book open. He began to read, softly at first, then louder, more commanding. Wind began to swirl around the two of them.

"Stop this now!"

Her body trembled as the wind and Imhotep's chanting grew in power. She tried frantically to run away, but her feet felt melted into the stony floor. Desperation was taking over now…panic and fear flooded her every thought. There was only one thing she could do…

Lunging forward, Serenity grabbed the long knife that Imhotep always carried with him, the one he used to duel her with. The spell was long, but time was running out. Her body was changing. She had to be swift.

"I'll die first!" She cried. And with that Serenity plunged the blade straight into her chest. Her eyes widen as pain seared through her body. Her vision was growing faint…the room was beginning to fade away into sweet darkness….

"SERENITY!!" screamed Kaitlin as tears streamed down her face. "NOOOOOOO SERENITY!!"

Rick and Evelyn O'Connell stopped dead in their tracks. They had survived the blimp crash and made it into the main chamber just in time to see Serenity stab herself. Paralyzed, they watched her body fall to the floor…And standing behind her, still smiling triumphantly was Imhotep.

"SERENITY!"

* * *

**A/N **So what you think? Well sorry to leave you hanging like that, but it's really late and I'm exhausted. I was getting tired and it was starting to make my writing even crapier than it normally is so I figured I'd better stop! 

More to come in the next chapter I promise! Please review. And I'll see you next time! Ciao!


	15. Death of a Mortal Birth of an Immortal

**Disclaimer:** I own Kaitlin and Serenity only. The rest is not mine!

**A/N**

Well I've been _ordered_ to return and write the next chapter. Ha ha ha, ah your reviews truly make this worth writing. I love cliffhangers…when I write them. It's fun being the one in control. In case you haven't picked up on it, I like being evil. But GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! I've got some new inspiration just now to put another chapter in! So I'll be working on that while you enjoy this one!

Special kudos if you can spot the line from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ in here.

**Chapter 15: Death of a Mortal. Birth of an Immortal**

Serenity heard the screaming as she saw herself falling, almost in slow motion. A smile crossed her lips before she gave into the darkness. Her body hit the ground hard. She felt the cool sweetness of the earth and stone and then…nothing. Imhotep laughed coldly. His plan worked had perfectly…

Rick's eyes and body were shaking with rage and fear. Evelyn began sobbing uncontrollably. She grabbed Alex who was crying tears of his own. Jonathan was on the verge of hyperventilating. Ardeth felt his heart rip in two. The young woman who his apprentice…almost his daughter…just killed herself to escape a monstrosity. He failed in his duty to protect her…they had all failed…

Deeper in the chamber, Kaitlin broke free of Hafez's grip. Shouting, her eyes flowing with tears, she stormed to Imhotep. She slammed her fist down into chest.

"You killed her! You stupid bastard! You killed her!" Kaitlin screamed.

"Foolish girl," he spat. He backhanded her savagely, sending her flying.

Rick raced forward with Ardeth to catch her. Kaitlin's body slammed into the two men with unbelievable force. The two warriors fell backward, cushioning the fall of the young Medjai apprentice.

"Kaitlin, are you ok?" asked Ardeth.

"He killed her! He killed my sister, my friend…He killed her!" she sobbed.

Ardeth held her close. "I know. I know." He soothed.

"Watch closely my friends," Imhotep's voice boomed in the chamber. Evelyn began translating for Rick and the others. Imhotep flicked his wrist and a wispy, blue barrier erected around his enemies. Rick ran forward pounding his fist against the barrier. Each time he did however, sharp shocking waves of pain racketed through his body. Still, in his rage he continued the assault.

"Serenity!" he screamed. "Serenity!"

Imhotep went on. "Serenity behaved precisely as I knew she would. She took the bait, my sword just as I predicted. The preservation ceremony can now be fulfilled. For in order for her to become _my_ immortal, she first must die as a mortal." He turned toward Evelyn "I'm sure _you're_ familiar with procedures of rituals."

Rick's hand was bleeding from the pounding he was giving on the barrier. His body was weakening fast with pain and fatigue. Ardeth ripped him away.

"If he summons Anck-su-namun, we will need all the strength we can get." He cried. Rick felt torn between fainting and wanting to slam his fist into a someone's face.

"He isn't summoning Anck-su-namun," choked Kaitlin. "He's making Serenity an immortal. His servant, trapped for all eternity."

"I'm confused now, wasn't that the whole point of taking Serenity?" asked Jonathan

"Well, originally, yes; but Imhotep discovered that Anck-su-namun just used him to get free from the pharaoh. Imhotep went cold and destroyed her soul. He completely obliterated it!! And then….he claimed Serenity as his own. He wants Serenity, willingly or not." Kaitlin was regaining her composer slowly. She turned her head toward her fallen friend.

Imhotep smiled evilly. He bent over Serenity's body and gathered her up. "You performed beautifully my dear." He whispered. "You cooperate wonderfully, _when you have no other choice_."

Returning to the Spell Book, Imhotep placed barriers around every entrance to the tomb. He began chanting once more. His eyes were dead set in concentration. A new, smoky wisp filled the chamber whipping around Serenity's corpse and himself. Taking his hand, he sliced his palm upon the long knife still embedded within Serenity's body. He watched with sweet satisfaction as his own blood trickled down the blade, _into Serenity's wound_. The wisp died down, sucked into the darkened wound. Imhotep looked down with triumph.

"Now rise! Rise Serenity!" he commanded loudly.

Rick watched in horror as the corpse of his daughter rose from the ground as if pulled by marionette strings, the long knife still inside her body. Her head hung low, her arms were outstretched. Her body hung in suspended animation. Finally Serenity raised her read, rolling it slowly back. Her eyes opened as if for the first time.

"Yes…" breathed Imhotep. "Serenity, look at me." Her head turned towards him. He smiled. _"Keetah mi pharos"_

Serenity said nothing. Her body turned and began to walk towards him. He held out his hand to for her to stop. "Remove the blade."

Serenity nodded, remaining silent. She looked down at her chest and grabbed the hilt of the long knife. "Slowly," said Imhotep. And obeying his orders, she slowly pulled the blade from her body. Immediately the wound sealed. Serenity studied the blade, her own blood holding a fascination to her. Imhotep walked around behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"_Mi Pharos_," he whispered into her ear. "I've brought you a gift. Look…"

He pointed to her family trapped in the blue barrier. Serenity's head turned. Imhotep placed his hand on her arm, sliding it down and over her hand holding the knife. "_Imun setna!"_

Serenity's nodded. "As you wish…"

"Evy?" asked Rick as his daughter walked towards them.

"He ordered her to kill us!" she cried.

"He's gained complete control over her!" Ardeth snapped. "He's just unleashed one of the most forbidden spells throughout Egypt!"

"What the hell did he do to my daughter?" shouted Rick as he braced himself as Serenity walked closer.

"Imhotep brought her back, but he used his own blood to help bring her back. They are bonded together. She's under his command now." Explained the Medjai. Cursing his brought forth his scimitar.

"Ardeth you can't kill her!" exclaimed Alex.

"No but we must defend ourselves until we can break the spell." He shouted.

Serenity's body walked mechanically, coldly. Her eyes were glazed over yet her gaze was fierce, bloodthirsty. She stopped just outside the barrier and cast a look over at Imhotep. Waving his hand he removed the barrier. Rick began cursing while Ardeth began praying in Arabic.

"This blade is inadequate," said Serenity, her voice monotone. With a shrug she cast the blade aside, barely watching it slide far away from her.

"Perhaps these then," said Imhotep. Digging into the pocket of his robe, Imhotep brought forth a pair of sai. Using his magic he carried the small three pronged, daggers to Serenity. "Your mother should be familiar with these," he laughed.

Serenity raised her hands and grasped the weapons. A smile spread over her face. "Yes these will do." Serenity's head turned as if it were not attached to her body, in a sickening, doll like motion. "Do you fear death?" she called.

Gripping the sai tightly, Serenity crouched on her legs and lunged at Ardeth who jumped backwards, thrusting his scimitar up, blocking her attack.

"Serenity!" he called. "I know you're under there somewhere! Wake up!"

Serenity gave him a cold smile as she turned her body around in a circle, lunging to stab the Medjai with the sai in her right hand. Ardeth fell backward and scrambled to put distance between her.

"Are you holding back because I'm still an apprentice?" she chided. Serenity twirled the knives skillfully. "For your sake I hope not."

She lunged again ready to jam the final blow into her mentor. Rick had other plans. He slammed his body into hers knocking her to the ground. "Serenity! Wake up! Serenity, you can't be gone! WAKE UP!"

Serenity rolled backwards, jumping to her feet, the sai ready for whoever came close to her first. Hey eyes flickered back and forth until she rested on Alex and Kaitlin who were huddled close to Evy.

"Serenity! Please wake up! Don't do this to us! Please!" they begged.

Evelyn screamed to Imhotep, "Give me back my daughter!"

The high priest laughed as he watched his plan unfolding. He felt powerful, invincible, god-like. And above all else, he feared nothing. He repeated his command to Serenity and watched as she closed in on her mother and siblings.

Rick raced towards his wife, then lurched back as Serenity whirled on him, her knives ready and all too close for comfort. She jumped at him for his interference, slashing left and right. Rick felt as though he were playing hopscotch and Russian roulette at the same time.

"Serenity! I don't want to hurt you!" he called. "I can't hurt you! You're my daughter!"

The words froze Serenity briefly. She starred at him, chest heaving. Then a twisted smile spread across her lips.

"Hurt me?" she laughed with an evilness that matched Imhotep's. "You couldn't even if you tried. I'm immortal now. Shoot me, stab me, dearest father…_you can never hurt __**Me**__."_ She hissed and jumped back into her assault.

Rick was starting to fail in speed. His energy was wasted simply dodging his daughter's attacks. Ardeth jumped in to save his friend, but found himself pushed away by the ferocity of Serenity's assailment. The two men fell back, never letting their guard down. Serenity sighed.

"I grow tiresome of you two," she moaned. Her eyes flickered back to her mother.

Pivoting, Serenity sped away to the other side of the chamber. Evelyn looked around for a weapon of some kind. She was torn between shock and horror at seeing Serenity like this.

"We could use a weapon now Evy!" cried Jonathan.

"Will this work?" asked Alex holding up Imhotep's long knife. He had retrieved it during his father's fight.

"Good boy Alex!" said Evelyn gathering the knife in her hands. "Now get behind me. Jonathan watch him!"

"Aye aye Evy!" replied her brother who was personally glad to get as far away from his niece as he possibly could at the moment. "My God I never want to be around her when she's PMSing!" he called dragging Alex back with him.

"I still don't get what that means!" Alex said, his voice full of innocence.

Serenity laughed, coming to a halt in front of Evelyn. "Mother, I hope you put up more of a fight then father is…"

"Give me back my daughter." Said Evy coldly. "You may have her body, but you _**are not**_ my daughter!"

The twisted smile was re-appeared on Serenity's face. That's when Evelyn noticed the fangs in Serenity's mouth, sending chills down her spines.

"How right you are _mother_," replied Serenity. "_Your daughter is dead!"_

* * *

**A/N**

So, any thoughts and comments on the story now? I wish I could keep this going on but we're getting closer to the ending now. Wow that's depressing. Oh so the command that Imhotep issues in the movie to kill them, in ancient Egyptian, I typed it as _Imun setna_ but I'm not sure about the correctness of that. If anyone knows could they tell me so I can fix that? I know the _mi pharohs_ stuff because I have the novel of the mummy, but they don't have that particular command in there.

Oh and _sai_ is the name for the three pronged knives used in the mummy returns and by one of the ninja turtles too. (I'd have to ask my little cousin which one) and in the fanfiction now as well! They are ninja weapons and modeled after the trident. The prong in the middle is longer than the two prongs on the side. They're very deadly and can be used to twist swords out of your opponent's hands. Don't ask me why I am a girl fond of weaponry, but I am. (I went to a store and almost came out with a decorative dagger covered with symbols of Ancient Egypt, no joke.) I have a respect for different blades and the _sai_ are pretty cool, so I chose to put them in there to spice things up a bit.

Scimitar is another type of sword. I don't think it's the type Ardeth used in the movie, but for all purposes, we're just gonna go with it and give him some variety.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the story thus far. Please send in your reviews! I'll see you next chapter! Ciao!


	16. A Demon in the Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I own Kaitlin and Serenity only. Nothing more!

**A/N**

So I've returned. The only reason I'm updating right now is because I had a sudden burst of inspiration! Which accounted for the past three chapters. The past three chapters have been written at either 1, 2, or 3 in the morning. Even updating is late for me now. Ha, don't ask why I'm doing it late, but whatever works right?

The story is starting to wind down yes, and it depresses me too. I love my characters and I love Imhotep's character because they're so much fun to write about.

SPECIAL KUDOS TO ANAIS for pointing out the _Pirates _line! Congrats! Yes I've seen pirates twice now and my mind frame is so distracted right now…but now's not the time or place for that! Ha ha. Oh and to answer your question:

Yes the mummy is in novel form. It's written by Max Allan Collins, and is based of the screenplay written by Stephen Sommers. Novel is based off the screenplay for once instead of vice versa. It's a good novel. The writing is not the best, but it's almost exactly like the movie, with slightly more tidbit information and background information in there. Read it and enjoy. It's basically the movie with a little bit extra (not a lot mind you) in it and it's a fun read. But let's return to this story shall we?

I'm putting a song from Godsmack in here called Releasing the Demons. It's in italics and broken up throughout the story. I listen to happier music, somtimes even classical music. But this song fits I thought.

**Chapter 16**: **A Demon in the Shadow**

Serenity remembered the screaming as she fell. _If only it would stop..._She thought. She remembered the pain of hitting the stone floor, the knife being pushed deeper into her body until the tip touched the bloody stone beneath it. And in the darkness she took refuge…death was a welcome guest. But death did not come…

She stood up, in darkness crying out for help. Her family had vanished, Imhotep had vanished, the screams had stopped; Her wish was granted.

"Somebody help me!" she cried.

Cold laughter echoed behind her. Serenity whirled around, terror seeping into her blood. She expected to see Imhotep standing behind her. What she saw was a slightly illuminated version of _herself_.

_If only you could have seen  
How f---- up my life used to be  
__Then everything starts to change  
supposedly healing my pain…  
_

"Who are you!" demanded Serenity, her eyes adjusting to the only light in the abyss.

"Isn't it obvious?" her reflection answered. She smiled, flashing a pair of white fangs.

"Explain it to me." Serenity snapped in anger.

The fanged replica laughed once more. "Blunt are we? Fine then. I am **you** Serenity. More specifically the part of you locked away deep within your soul. I am the demon in your closet."

"I am no demon."

_I never thought of you this way  
I never though I'd see the day  
__I'd run away from anything  
__Or anywhere or anyone_

"Come now," the fangs flashed again. "Everyone has a shadow Serenity. **Everyone**. Shadows like myself are usually locked away deep within the soul. We never see the light of day." The demon Serenity held up her hands. Her nails had grown into claws. "Just think about it…"

_Its all these demons haunting me  
Its all these little things trapped inside of me  
Releasing me from all my sin_

"I am not that evil, I would never be a demon," challenged Serenity. "I have my faults, but you are an illusion! You are not me!"

"Really now? You don't recall that impulse to kill everyone responsible for kidnapping you and Kaitlin with the gun…the one left by your side…so tempting to grab…and you reached out for it … I was there Serenity. I am a physical manifestation of all that you despise. I am your anger, your hate. I am your deepest desires and yearnings. I am the power you've suppressed and denied. Instead of embracing me, you've locked me away. Tsk tsk tsk" The demon Serenity laughed. "And you my sweet are dead"

_Its taken me all of my anger  
And taken me all of my hate  
To learn how my life came together  
Releasing the demons again_

"I'm dead?"

"Yes dear. You stabbed yourself in a particularly stupid and horrifically noble way." The demon grimaced as though a bad taste were stuck in her mouth. "Luckily for your, one of us will be free soon enough. Our friend Imhotep is going to bring us back."

"I thought if I killed myself, I couldn't be preserved…"

_And now I look through my minds eye  
And see where my past needs to rest  
Its always disturbed by these voices  
That echo inside of my head  
Another way that I can hide  
Another reason to crawl inside and get away  
from everything and everywhere and everyone_

"Oh what's wrong with immortality?" scoffed the demon. "You know you want it. Power, freedom… Everyone secretly yearns for these things. That's the one thing you've actually liked about Imhotep. He offered you unlimited power and freedom. He could free you from the bonds of time itself!"

"No! He offered me enslavement for his own needs!"

"Men have needs dear. It's not so bad a price to pay for Immortality." She smiled flexing her claws casually.

"He doesn't want _you_," snapped Serenity, kicking her foot back into defensive position. "He wants the rebel, the fighter that I am. He doesn't want someone to lie down for him. He wants to conquer."

Her negation laughed. "Oh jealousy? I'm well aware of that my dear. I want the immortality for myself. And if I have to play along with Imhotep to get it _then I will_."

Serenity's eyes widened. "Anck-su-namun…"

"Oh so close!" squealed the demon. "No sweet. I am you, whether you like it or not. Anck-su-namun just provided a little more inspiration…fuel to the fire if you will. Won't it be delicious when we destroy Imhotep the same way his trust in Anck-su-namun destroyed him previously. Perhaps that is the key to sealing him away! Hmmm?" She burst into laughter.

"Where are we?" hissed Serenity.

"Within your own body so to speak. You are dead yes, but you are not in the land of the dead yet. Imhotep is going to bring us back. Do you not believe me? Look over there, look through your eyes,"

_Facin the days as I grow into my own  
Loving and hatings the same_  
_And three-fold I told you  
it comes back with laughter  
Over and over again  
Its coming back…._

Serenity turned her head and saw her body lying on the floor. She saw her family crying in lament, screaming and cursing. She saw Imhotep reading from the spell book and cringed as she watched his blood drip into her body.

"At last!" cried the demon. She rushed toward Serenity with lightening speed and grasped her, her claws just barely penetrating her throat. "You don't realize how powerful I am. You've kept me locked away, but you let me grow in strength. You gave up, you gave into shadow the minute you pierced your chest. Now you will be trapped in this realm! You will see! You will watch as I slay everyone around us. I will be free."

The demon plunged her free hand into Serenity's stomach. Serenity opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She felt her body changing. The demon was merging with her soul!

"You and I are one now Serenity. Everything I do you will see, you will feel." She hissed as her body began to melt into Serenity's. "Oh! Perhaps I should have told you from the beginning…I lied about sealing him away. _I live to serve Imhotep Serenity. _See you around love…"

The demon continued to walk into her soul…the pain was almost unbearable. Serenity began breathing heavily.

"N—"

* * *

Darkness swept over her once more, cutting her off. When she opened her eyes again, Serenity saw herself with Imhotep's arms around her waist. She was resurrected. She looked around and watched in horror as she began to attack her family members. She could feel the bloodlust of the demon coursing through her veins. 

"Give me back my daughter!" snapped Evelyn raising the sword. "You may have her body, but are not my daughter!"

Serenity flashed her fangs. "_Your daughter is dead"_

The words came out of her mouth, but Serenity had wanted to scream out "Get away. Get away from me!"

Serenity watched in horror as she began to fight her own mother. Her father…her mentor…her brother…her sister…each one she was attempting to slay. And she knew the demon was doing Imhotep's bidding.

Not anymore…

Serenity's eyes flamed up with her familiar spark. It was time to slay a demon…

* * *

The demon fought Evelyn with bloodlust. Yet as the battle progressed, Imhotep and the demon could feel resistance from within. The demon began to worry, but Imhotep offered no help, no reassurance. He watched, untouchable, and enjoying the chaos he had unleashed. 

Finally Evelyn tripped backward. The demon pointed the sai over her heart with a smile. "Time to die mother. And this time…don't come back…"

Serenity looked around her darkened chamber. She saw the sai poised over her mother's chest. She tried to stop her arms from raising the knives, but couldn't. She was running out of time—fast.

"You sick bitch!" She snapped. "Leave my mother alone!"

Serenity jammed her hand into her stomach. She screamed in agony as she began to feel for the demon's presence inside her. Meanwhile, Evelyn watched as the demon brought the sai down into her own stomach and stumbled backward in pain. The demon fell to her knees screaming…then Serenity's body fell to the floor. Imhotep shrugged careless.

Serenity began to rip the demon from her body. Finally the two reflections stood facing each other once more.

"What have you done!" the demon was furious.

"You are not me. You are _**not**_ a part of me. NOW DIE!" snapped Serenity as she took the sai from the demon and thrust it into its heart. "I'm taking my body back!"

The demon fell back in pain and smiled. "You could've embraced me Serenity…We'd have….made a good team…"

"Go to hell," said Serenity icily. She could feel herself gaining control over her body once more. The darkness was starting to life.

"You're too late anyway…you're his now. You are immortal now…"

The demon laughed in between gasps of pain and then faded into a wisp of gray smoke.

* * *

Evelyn watched Serenity pulled the sai from her body. The gray smoke exhaled through her wound and faded away. Just as before with the long knife the wound sealed. Serenity looked around. She was back. She was herself again. _She was alive_! 

Alive and armed.

Turning to Imhotep, she cried. "What did you do to me?"

Imhotep clapped his hands. "You destroyed the demon I sent for you. Bravo. But I am glad to have the old Serenity back."

"Answer me! You will pay for this!"

Imhotep smiled. "I did more than create that demon Serenity. I bonded us. This is to ensure my immortality as well. Whatever happens to me, will occur to you as well."

"_You and I are one now Serenity. Everything I do you will see, you will feel"_ Suddenly the words made sense to Serenity. It was not her evil ego that had been speaking to her; it had been Imhotep all along. Every word…was all his…

Evelyn gasped. Rick ran over to Serenity hugging her fiercely, as did the rest of her family. Serenity gripped the sai tightly.

"That demon was just to distract me, so you could bond us…wasn't it!" she snapped.

Imhotep grinned. "Welcome back, _mi pharos_"

* * *

**A/N**

Wow that inspiration was a little confusing. I hope you guys followed along all right. It goes back from Serenity's death and becomes her perspective. When she's talking with the demon, she's within her own body. Then the demon shows her everything that's going on, and melts into her body. When the darkness clears the demon is the one who's free and Serenity must watch from inside until she decides to fight back. Now we learned that Imhotep and Serenity are bonded. So what happens now? If they seal Imhotep once more…if they finally kill him…Serenity goes too!

Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter now! I'll update whenever I can. Please send me reviews! Ciao

(I really hope that this wasn't too confusing. If it is I apologize immensely.)


	17. Fantastic Power Shall Awaken In You

**Disclaimer**: See pretty much every chapter. Serenity and Kaitlin are all I own.

**A/N**

Sudden Inspiration! This story may not end as soon as I originally thought! Yay for listening to the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ Soundtrack. Truth be told in terms of music…Hans Zimmer did a fantastic job. I love his music! The third _pirates_ soundtrack is better then the first. Although the first _pirates_ is a kicks ass soundtrack as well.

Moving on. I get random bursts of inspiration at random times. And so this story will be heading into strange territory now. Bear with me folks. Because I think the complications could be interesting.

**Chapter 17: Fantastic Power Shall Awaken In You…**

The situation couldn't have been worse. Imhotep stood fully regenerated, with followers ready or (coerced into) fighting for him. Not that he needed their help. Serenity was now immortal which wouldn't have been so bad if not for the horrific fact that she was now bonded to the one man she hated most of all…

Whatever anyone did to Imhotep would affect Serenity as well. They couldn't send him to the underworld, not now. Serenity looked at the sai in her hands. Then she looked up at Imhotep. And then…she laughed.

"You think you've won?" she called out. She walked away from her family towards him. "You think they won't send you to the underworld now? You pitiful fool! Was this how you planned to secure your immortality all along?"

She twirled the sai in her hand, flexing and loosening her muscles. Then she continued. "I'm expendable! Ardeth is more than willing to kill someone to send you back to the underworld. He was willing to kill my parents—"

"And me," muttered Jonathan. "He tried to kill me too."

"—He'll do what's right to send you away!"

This time Imhotep laughed. "You think you are expendable. Your master may have once killed on sight to protect the city. But now he's attached to you. You're his apprentice now. And your family may know what the right course of action is, but that doesn't mean they'll take it."

"He's not my master! He's a mentor! And yes they will!" retorted Serenity. She looked back at them. "Do not let this monster live!" But her family hesitated. Kaitlin shook her head. Ardeth stood dead still, his facial features expressing great pain. Serenity almost dropped the sai. "You know your duty! A Medjai's duty is to stop Imhotep at all cost. That is your only priority!" she shouted.

…………

It was easy to preach a soldier's duty to fellow soldiers. They came from villages. They distanced themselves from other humans. They bonded with Medjai only. They would die for one another. They would die for their duty. They wouldn't hesitate to kill an intruder without a second glance or thought. It was second nature to them. Ardeth had known this his whole life. Serenity had changed everything…could he really kill the closest thing to a daughter he had? It became clear in that moment why Evelyn was so appalled with the Medjai when they first met, why the killing of innocent yet arrogant archaeologists was so natural for him.

Imhotep grinned. "You see?"

Serenity looked desperately to her friends and family. She was begging them to kill her to kill Imhotep. She was begging them to do the one thing she knew they could never do…the one thing she did not want to do herself. But if needed…

Serenity took a deep breath and laughed. "I will not accept loosing to you Imhotep. I won't. I will however settle for _a draw_. If I die Imhotep—I'm taking you with me you ancient son of a bitch."

She poised the sai over her heart. Imhotep sighed. He was making no effort to stop her…Serenity plunged the blade into chest, despite the screaming of her family. Pain seared through her body once more, pain that was almost unbearable. But no darkness came. She looked back at her family. Then looked at Imhotep. He was grasped his chest in pain. Serenity ripped the sai out of her chest, her hand too clutching her chest.

"It's nothing. It won't kill _us_ Serenity. Cause all the pain you want. I will live and so will you," said Imhotep darkly.

"Evy, Ardeth said that spell book thingy was powerful right?" whispered Jonathan.

"Yes but we have to get it away from Imhotep. If we do, we can unbind them and send Imhotep back to the underworld, we can remove his curse and possibly the one on Serenity." Replied Evelyn.

Rick and Ardeth nodded. Jonathan winced. He knew what was coming. It was time for the men to perform the noblest action of any hero—bait duty.

"If we cause enough distraction, Serenity or one of us can grab the book." Said Rick.

"Do we have any other ideas?" whined Jonathan. Everyone glared at him. "The bait always ends up dead! Have you ever gone fishing Rick? Huh?! The bait always ends up dead!"

"And the fish ends up in my stomach." Snarled Rick

"I hate being the bait!"

"Shut up Jonathan" snapped Evelyn. Kaitlin covered her mouth, trying to cover her laughter. Jonathan blushed, clearly embarrassed.

"Right O gents!" he squeaked.

Serenity nodded back at her family and rushed at Imhotep. All hell broke loose as Imhotep's followers began to fight with Rick and the others. Evelyn was fighting with the long knife Alex had stolen. Jonathan was running around with his small pistol hoping he hit his target. Ardeth and Rick fought bravely, savagely almost. Serenity had her own agenda. She jumped up over Beni, kicking his back as a booster to get closer to the high priest.

"Serves you right you spineless bastard." She called down below. Imhotep held out his hand to stop Serenity dead in her tracks.

"Damn it!" she spat. Imhotep used his magic to rip the sai from her right hand. "No!" she cried. She reached desperately for her fallen weapon. One sai was good to have, but they worked best together, deadly as a pair.

Without knowing it, Serenity's hand began to call forth the fallen sai. Serenity watched it shake on the stone ground and then raise in the air and fly back into her hand. "How did I? …" her voice trailed.

Concentrating Serenity looked down at her body. She could see what bound her together; she could see Imhotep's magic! Bringing the sai down the center of her body, just inches away from her chest, she felt a loud snap and sudden relief. She had broken free!

Serenity saw a rock on the stone floor next to her. She flicked her wrist and watched as it soared through the air towards Imhotep. Then it hit her….

_But if your heart be pure and true  
Fantastic power shall awaken in you_

_The riddle from the temple_…Serenity's immortality gave her powers as well. _His bond with me, this immortal bond, it must have transferred some of his powers to me!_ She thought.

Imhotep dodged the rock with absolute ease. He strode forward toward her attempting to rebind her. She may have had his powers, but he had control and experience. She just discovered them. With a quick glance at Evelyn he used his magic to rip the long knife from her hands and gather it back into his own.

"That's not good," trailed Evelyn shuffling behind Rick. "That's not good at all."

The chaos grew stronger in the chamber. Serenity's hand shot forward in an attempt to mimic Imhotep's binding spell. Imhotep froze momentarily. He watched Serenity strain to keep control over her spell. Then shrugging casually he broke it, sheathed his long knife, and continued his march toward her. In the blink of he had one hand around her neck, the other holding the heavy spell book.

Serenity kicked out desperate to get free. She thrust the sai slicing Imhotep's arm. She cried out in pain and watched as a large gash ripped open her skin and then sealed. She fell down at Imhotep's feet. The priest winced in pain but did not draw back. He had been mummified alive. Pain was something he could tolerate better then most.

Serenity reached out, calling for the spell book with one hand and trying to push Imhotep away with the other. At the same time Imhotep was attempting to bind her with his own magic. The tension between the two spells began to grow. The air between them began to shimmer like heat waves. The stress continued to build, the air beginning to cackle and spark between them.

Pressure was building all around the chamber. The fighting between Rick and Imhotep's followers began to die down as all attention began to focus on the power-storm building between the two immortals. Suddenly one of Serenity's sai cracked through the center of the storm. Then...a brilliant, blinding explosion shot through the chamber. After the flash of white light had died down, everyone looked around. Serenity and Imhotep were gone!

* * *

Serenity closed her eyes as blinding light flooded the chamber. She felt her body fly backward and finally hit the ground. Moaning in pain she found herself in a pile of sand that had spilt onto a stone street. Rubbing her sore eyes, she moaned. Very slowly she began to open her eyes allowing it to adjust to the dimness. What she saw terrified her

The oasis was gone. Surrounding the temple now was a large stone city. Serenity stood up and looked around. Buildings and temples were brand new, and others were still in construction. It was nighttime and the city was light with torches. Hieroglyphics adorned the walls. The sandstone and limestone shone in the light of the torches.

"I've…I've gone back in time!" she breathed. She hid the sai at her waist took in a large breath. "This can't be happening to me…" She looked down and stirred the sand with her magic. It was to fantastical to be real…

_The two spells fighting each other that close…the explosion…did it really send me back in time?_ Serenity was confused and afraid. _I'm in ancient Egypt! Or is it just Egypt now? God how do I get home? And where is Imhotep?_

Serenity kept silent as she sorted through her thoughts. Imhotep had the spell book and was involved in the explosion, she reasoned. Ergo he had to be in this time somewhere. If she found him…she could find a way home perhaps…

"There she is!" shouted a voice. Serenity whirled around interrupted in her thoughts. Two strong, young Medjai soldiers carrying torches and long knives had strode up behind her.

"It is the girl the lord Imhotep wants!" cried the younger of the soldiers. "Get her!"

"What the hell?" she cried. Serenity didn't stand around long enough to ask another question. She turned and bolted as fast as she could. She could hear the Medjai running behind her.

"Don't let her escape!"

_Why does shit keep happening to me!?_ She groaned silently. Serenity turned down the nearest street she could find, praying it wasn't a dead end. She ran down it, found an ally, and ducked in for cover. She stilled herself in the dark trying to calm herself down. Suddenly a hand shot out and covered her mouth while a strong arm grabbed her body. Serenity jumped.

"Be silent if you wish to live!" whispered a harsh voice. And the figure dragged Serenity deeper into darkness of the ally.

* * *

**A/N**

Ok more to come in the next chapter. I know time travel is a well used and overly done sci-fi thing, but it kind of just popped into my head. And personally, time travel is both frightening to think about and exciting too! So go a head and review. I love reading them!

I assure you now any confusion will be cleared up as the story progresses. Ciao!


	18. Lord Imhotep Awaits

**Disclaimer:** See everything. I own Kaitlin and Serenity. That's all

**A/N**  
I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers. I'm going through a hectic and very stressful time and your reviews brighten my day. I appreciate it. I realize that last chapter was a bit strange, but the jist of it is that because of their bond, Serenity now has some of Imhotep's magic. She is cursed as well. Let's continue. I apologize in advance for this chapter. It's not the most exciting, its more of a transition chapter. Things will get better in 19. Promise.

**Chapter 18: Lord Imhotep Awaits…**

Serenity felt her body being dragged deeper into the ally. Remembering her newfound abilities, Serenity turned her head, pivoting her body to break free. She whirled on her captor and flung her arm in his direction, sending the man flying several feet.

"If _you_ wish to live," she growled. "You will stay the hell away from me!"

The Medjai was on his feet in seconds laughing. He knelt down, crossing his arms over his chest. "It is as they say! Begging your pardon mistress. A goddess should be treated with much more respect, but I feared for your life. I am your servant mistress."

Serenity's body twitched. Caught off guard, she gaped. "_What the hell did you just say_?"

The man smiled. "I am your servant goddess." He replied, his voice fair.

Serenity looked over this new development with curiosity. She could see his skin had been tanned by the Sahara sun but his facial features were not those of a typical Egyptian. The Medjai caught her stare and smiled again, looking into her face. Serenity flushed. "Stand up. I need answers." She said quickly.

"As you wish goddess," he replied.

"Why are the Medjai chasing me?" asked Serenity looking around to make sure they were alone.

The man's face grimaced. "Because the lord Imhotep commanded it."

"Excuse me? _The lord Imhotep?_" Serenity looked as though a bad taste had entered her mouth. "Imhotep is no lord! He is a murder!"

"Yes goddess. A week ago the high priest entered the chamber of the pharaoh. He killed our pharaoh and his mistress. He threw the mistress's body into the river for the crocodiles. The pharaoh he is allowing for mummification. He has claimed all of Egypt to be his. He has forced the Medjai to serve him or he threatens their family. He rules over all the citizens now and he is looking to expand his power."

"A week ago?" Serenity was lost. "That's not possible. Imhotep and I are from the same time period…eh sort of. We were both in the same explosion that brought us here. How could he be here a week before my arrival?"

"I do not know goddess. All I know is that he is searching for you. And he will not stop until he has you."

"And you are a Medjai. Why do you help me?" she asked.

"My loyalty is to you mistress. A goddess should not be bound, she should be free." He answered. He smiled again. Serenity took a deep breath. _Could this get any stranger? Really I beg you God, tell me how this can get even weirder than it is now with this wannabe noble hero. _

"But your family? Your life?"

The man's smiled turned sour. "I have no family goddess. My mother carried me with her across the sea into this strange land that has become my home. She died shortly after and I became dedicated to protecting the ruler of this land, for the compassion he has shown me."

"Seti helped you?"

"Yes goddess. My mother, before she died, was a medicinal healer who would treat the pharaoh's ailments from time to time. She was well respected. The pharaoh looked after me when she died and he ensured her a proper burial."

"I'm sorry to bring up such painful memories,"

"Please goddess. Let me serve you." The man said. "I could not protect my ruler, may I now live to protect she who would free this land."

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Merrick. I am your servant goddess." Answered the Medjai.

"Stop that!" snapped Serenity.

"Stop what?"

"Stop calling me goddess. I am not a goddess!" she pleaded.

"You have abilities no other man possesses, abilities like the lord Imhotep!" he replied.

"I am cursed with them!" She cried. "I am bonded to Imhotep against my will. I desire to see him dead…_again_."

"You are no mortal..."

"I was!" Serenity choked. "I was mortal and I was strong. I could fend for myself and for my family. Life was short to me and precious! Now I am eternally connected to the monster who now rules this land." Serenity felt the tears in her eyes. Merrick looked at her strangely, then nodded.

He whispered. "I will set you free from this bond and by doing so free my home."

"Merrick, I need to get home. I'm not from here. I'm not a goddess, I'm simply from another time period, do you understand? I come here from _many_ years in the future." She answered, wiping her eyes. "I need the spell book of Anubis to sever the bond between me and Imhotep. And also to perhaps find a way home…"

The Medjai frowned. "That book is forbidden from all but the lord Imhotep himself. No man can come near it, for the magic keeps them away. Only the lord Imhotep can take hold of the book."

"Great!" snapped Serenity. Her anger flared in her. "Then how do I get to Imhotep?!" She stopped struck with an idea . "Merrick! **You **could get me there. You can bring me as your captive!"

"No mistress it's too dangerous."

Serenity sighed. "You're right. If Imhotep saw any man near me, he'd slay them in a second." _And that would be bad_...

"No mistress, I did not refuse for cowardice of losing my own life. I refuse because I will not place in you harms way." _And that would be the cheapest dialogue I've ever heard. I thought hollywood was bad. _

Serenity glared at him and held up her hand. "What makes you think I'm so helpless?" she demanded.

The Medjai bowed. "Nothing my lady, forgive me for implying such filth. I am merely doing my job as your protector."

"What makes you think I need protecting?" she retorted. _Oh gee Serenity, could it be that your freaked out, emotionally unstable, and just ran for your life from a bunch of sword wielding, coerced body guards despite the fact that you're now supernaturally talented. Gee I wonder what gave him that idea. _She shook her head."Never mind. Merrick, Imhotep won't harm me. He wants me as his mistress."

Merrick's eyes flared. "I would sooner die!"

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Yeah I went that route too and it didn't quiet work. It's the only plan that'll get me to Imhotep. Now are you going to help me or not?" she placed her hands on her hips.

Merrick bowed. "I live to serve you."

Serenity smiled. _So he's a little lame. He's _is_ useful…_ "Good! Thank you. Now do you have rope?"

Merrick pointed to the ground beside him where coils of rope had been laid out already. Serenity looked at the rope, then back at Merrick, back at the rope, and finally back at Merrick again.

"You had this planned?" she frowned.

"I brought it as a precaution incase finding you proved to be difficult."

"You mean if I put up a fight?"

"No milady, if I had to steal you from the other Medjai." He answered.

Serenity began to tear slight rips in her clothing. Then she began to do the same to Merrick's Medjai robes and collar. Merrick starred at her, eyes wide open. Serenity shrugged casually, walked away and then gathered some sand with her magic. She began to rub it on her arm. It was less then pleasant. Merrick raced forward to stop her.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

"I am bonded to Imhotep. Anything I feel, he will feel. Now he knows I'm here." She explained. "You will bring me as your captive, but this will only work if it looked like I put up a fight. Understand?"

He nodded. He splashed some sand over his robes to make them dusty and tussled his hair. Serenity nodded in approval and then turned placing her hands together in front of her. Merrick gathered the rope, walked up and began to bind her hands. He snaked the rope across up her arms and around her chest.

"What shall I call you then?" asked Merrick as he led Serenity towards a large palace in the middle of the city.

"Excuse me?"

"I cannot call you goddess, what shall I call you then?"

"Serenity. You may call me Serenity," she smiled. "That's my name."

He grinned at her. He took the sai and sheathed them at his waist. It wasn't long before Merrick led her before several strong Medjai at the palace doors. The Medjai glared at him, apparently sharing an extreme dislike of handsome man.

"You will let us in," said Merrick icily. Serenity was taken back by the coldness of his voice. She resigned herself to looking extremely angry, which given the circumstances, wasn't that hard. Merrick went on. " The lord Imhotep awaits. Open this door now!"

The other Medjai opened the door. It creaked open with a loud moan. Merrick continued leading Serenity through a decorated golden palace. It was beautiful and ornate. They came upon a room, a master bedroom. Imhotep's room.

"My lord, I've brought her!" called Merrick.

The doors opened and Imhotep walked through in his dark robes. He saw Serenity bound and smiled. Such triumph and satisfaction was laid out in his face that Serenity felt deep fear in his presence.

"Serenity…" Imhotep closed his eyes savoring her name as he spoke it. His muscles tensed with excitement. "Did she put a fight?" he asked.

Merrick's eyes sparked. He gripped her shoulder tightly and starred at Imhotep. Serenity watched his eyes. It was now or never…

**A/N**

So thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I'm all ears! I'm having a lot of fun with this new inspiration. So I'm gonna keep working with it. So send me some lovely reviews. I promise you I have another surprise for you in the next chapter. Like I said this is just a transition chapter, so it's not the best. So review and I'll put up the next chapter 19 soon.


	19. In The Chambers Of Lord Imhotep

**Disclaimer:** I own Merrick, Serenity, and Kaitlin only. All others are not mine

**A/N**

Before we get started, note that this chapter is darker and more serious than the other chapters. Thanks for your reviews guys. Well this will be the last chapter in a while because I will be on vacation soon for a week. With work and packing I don't know when I'll update or if I'll update before I leave. BUT I PROMISE!! When I get back, I will update! And we will continue this story. So I wanted to send you off with something big before I left.

**Chapter 19: In the chambers of Lord Imhotep**

"Did she put up a fight?" asked Imhotep. He was tense with excitement. Serenity could feel it. She could feel his pride, his triumph, his every desire…

Merrick grinned. "No my lord, _She didn't_"

"That's not the Serenity I know," replied the new pharaoh.

"Yes well deceit does wonders," laughed the Medjai.

"Merrick?" Serenity whispered. She sounded worried.

"She went through trouble though…" he went on

"That's not how this plan works!" She interrupted. Serenity turned her head in his direction.

"My name isn't Merrick. It's Set." Spat the Medjai. "At least that's what my mother called me before I cut her down on the side of the riverbank. She cursed me before she died. I enjoyed the new name."

"So this is your true self then? A simple murderer for hire?" Serenity looked away, back at Imhotep who smiled.

"You excite me with how trusting you were. Seeing you cry was a benefit." Set replied. He leaned close to her ear, his lips gently brushing her skin. "I'll take you away from him Serenity, if you want. I could keep you for myself." He whispered, not wanting his master to hear.

Serenity saw the look on Imhotep's face. It was pure joy. Set tightened his grip on Serenity's shoulder. Serenity hung her head, concealing her smile. _He's a fool Imhotep. Yet why am I surprised? Imhotep's too cunning to hire anyone who could outsmart him._

"She went through an elaborate plan to make us look like we had a battle. In truth," Her captor smirked. "It was easy to lure her, to win her trust. I made up a sad story, I worshiped her, I let her let me bind her."

"Did you now?" mused Imhotep. "You wouldn't be planning to take Serenity away from me would you Set?"

Set trembled. Arrogant though he was, he knew he could never take on Imhotep. "No my lord. I just wanted her to trust me so I could bring her to you. I swear! I am loyal to you. I would never…"

"Your usefulness is at an end." Imhotep replied cutting him off. "Serenity what is your opinion on the matter? Did you like Set?"

Serenity tossed her head up with a grin. "Well truth be told Imhotep, your minion was too damn obvious from the get go. I knew what he was all along. But he proved convenient to get me to where I needed to go."

"What!" Set whirled her around. "You dare call me convenient!"

Serenity smiled. "You are handsome, but you could never be that special _trustworthy_ guy." Serenity wrapped her bound arms around his neck. "All that 'goddess let me serve you talk'…too fast, too soon. You were too eager to help me. Your ego made it so_ easy_ to use you."

Serenity thrust her arms apart, shaking loose the rope. She called her sai with her magic. Imhotep smiled as Serenity thrust one sai into Set's chest, the other into his back. "It wasn't Imhotep you should have been afraid of Set," she hissed. "_I'm the one you should have been afraid of!_"

She twisted the sai in his chest to a vertical position, slicing his heart nearly in two. Set's body trembled, his mouth opened. The pain reflected in his eyes held Serenity's gaze for a brief moment. She let go as she watching her actions fall out. She was shocked at herself, somewhat frightened by her abilities. She had just killed a man. _A Medjai_. A murderer, but a former Medjai. Set fell to the floor lifeless, his body matching the coldness of his heart. Imhotep brushed him aside and in seconds had Serenity rebound with rope. _One evil dirtbag down, one evil monster to go!_ She grimaced.

"That was cold Serenity," smiled Imhotep. "Very…cold indeed. I've missed you," He moaned as he kissed her. Serenity turned her head breaking it off.

"I want answers Imhotep. I want answers now."

"You're not in position to demand anything of me," Imhotep murmured grasping her arms from behind her. "We have all of time Serenity…"

Imhotep took her into his chambers, out onto a balcony. He thrust her in front of him and held her close to his body. "Look out Serenity, look out over the land," he whispered. "I am the pharaoh now. It belongs to me. To us if you prefer."

"Sure you're pharaoh until another high priest decides to kill you." Snapped Serenity.

It _was_ a beautiful landscape, a beautiful evening…but were those her own feelings or Imhotep's feelings? With their bond, she could no longer tell. She felt excitement, anticipation…She felt sort of breath. And she knew he felt it too. But perhaps he felt her sickness and fear as well.

"How did you come to this place before me? Imhotep what happened to us?"

"The great god Anubis is giving us a fresh start. I warned you Serenity, there were spells of great power in the Spell Book."

"Our magic must have invoked something in the book then?"

"Perhaps…" he nuzzled her neck. "Behave yourself and I'll untie you. Do you see it Serenity? Our world…"

"_Your_ world. I want nothing of it!" she snarled.

Imhotep sighed. He untied the rope around her and took her inside his chambers. Grinning, Imhotep threw her on the bed, using his own body as a weight to hold her down. He grasped her wrists in each hand, and forced her hands above her head. There was a flood of emotions running through the two. Serenity could feel Imhotep's excitement and triumph, his desire, and his prowess. She was terrified. Imhotep could feel her terror, her confusion, her pleading soul. _It fueled him_.

"Serenity, give up. I've won." Imhotep said, his voice husky and in hurried gasps of excitement. "Whether it be in this world or the previous, I had the upper hand. It doesn't matter to me where. I would have killed your parents and claimed that world soon enough. You had nothing Serenity. You've been loosing the whole time. Things went in my favor when we were transported here."

"Imhotep, where's the Spell Book?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"You won't be needing it Serenity, not anymore." He replied, bringing his face low to hers. "_You belong to me now_." Suddenly his eyes flickered back to the crescent moon tattoo on her forehead. The one Ardeth had given her when he took her as an apprentice. A low growl rumbled in his throat. His eyes narrowed.

"That mark says otherwise," Said Serenity. She tried to sit up, but Imhotep forced her back down roughly. "Imhotep, stop you fool!"

He looked at her strangely. Serenity laughed before she went on. "I've figured it out. You used your magic to transport us. You did something to that book. You've won in this era because you couldn't win in our time."

Imhotep shifted his weight on top of her, pushing his body upward. Serenity gasped. "Is that what you think?" he asked.

"Prove me wrong. Send us back."

"Even if I could, that doesn't mean I would Serenity. I do not need to prove anything to you."

Serenity took a deep breath in horror as Imhotep placed barriers on her hands, sliding his own down her body, preparing to remove her clothes. He gripped her body tightly, his aggressiveness building. She felt his body…strong, tense, and hard. Serenity inhaled sharply as she felt her clothing tearing. Imhotep kissed her deeply, muffling her screams. Serenity did her best to throw him off, but he was stronger, magically and physically. He had her right where he wanted her. And Imhotep wanted her. Her muffled screams added to the heated moment. Her fear becoming his adrenalin. Suddenly fierce knocking was heard outside the chambers. Imhotep broke his dominating kiss and glanced at the door. He groaned in annoyance and lifted himself just barely off her body. The knocking continued. Imhotep took one look at the frightened Serenity. Her chest was heaving in terror. He bent over her in a mock attempt to bite her neck. He froze inhaling her scent and slithered off the bed. He walked away closing the curtains around the bed as he left. He opened the doors to his chambers with a look of annoyance and hatred.

"Forgive the intrusion my lord, but riots are forming in various sections of the city. The rebels are rousing the people." Said the Medjai.

"I told you to settle all matters concerning them!" snapped Imhotep.

"We are, but we can't be everywhere in the city at once sir," replied the commanding officer. "The men are in need of assistance."

Imhotep looked over at Serenity, contained on his bed. She felt his frustration and utter hatred for the interruption. Imhotep felt her immense relief. He called out to her, "Don't presume anything. I will return for you shortly."

He stormed out in front of the Medjai, his temper flaring. Serenity tried to calm her breathing down, but her heart was racing. She looked around her. She had to find the book. The sickening part was that she could feel Imhotep's impatience, his ferociousness. She knew that when he returned, he would take her as fast and as rough as he could. Serenity knew the high priest was aggressive, but this frightened her down to her core. Imhotep was out to conquer. Lust and passion infused with violence made him nearly unstoppable.

_Oh God…Oh God… He tried to rape me…he nearly had me…he…he…but he didn't get me…Where is that Spell Book!?_

Serenity closed her eyes and focused. She was trying to lift the barriers on her hand. The barriers wouldn't budge. _Keep trying damn it! You have Imhotep's powers now. You should be able to break it!_ Serenity strained once more. She began to feel her hands budging ever so slightly. Excited by her slight movement, she kept up her efforts. Finally she heard a snap, and her hands raced downward back at her sides. Serenity, feeling weightless with joy, sprung from the bed and crouched low on the stone floor.

_Lady luck, I bow to you!! Can you feel this Imhotep? Can you feel my freedom? I'm getting that book! You wanna stop me, come and get me!_ Serenity sneaked across the chambers and out a side door. She had a lot of exploring to do and little time in which to do it in.

…………

Outside, in the heart of the city, Imhotep was finishing off a group of rebels. He turned his head to the palace. Serenity's message had reached him, though if he understood the exact words was unknown. He whirled on the Medjai guards near him.

"Go secure the girl!" he ordered. "I will deal with anything here. Make sure she can't move!"

"My lord?"

Imhotep thrust his long knife into the Medjai who spoke out. To the rest he yelled "Go now! Kill anyone who tries to stop you. If any of you touch the girl, I will vanquish your souls!"

The rest of the soldiers fled in terror as their leader fell dead at their feet. Time for Serenity was running low…

* * *

**A/N**

I wonder how many of you thought Merrick/Set was going to become a love interest for Serenity? Too bad I kinda killed him off pretty quick eh? I was thinking about a love interest for her, but Set was too lame and clichéd for myself so she's going solo on this one. So send me reviews! Things are getting intersting.

I leave in a little less than a week. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I promise you I will be back. Ciao!


	20. Blood Summoning

**Disclaimer**: I own Kaitlin and Serenity only. The other characters are not mine!

**A/N**

Hello everyone. I'm back. I had a lovely vacation in Cabo San Lucas and it feels good to be home. Unfortunately my Laptop was infected by seven viruses and became unusable for another week after that. So you can imagine how dismaying that was.

I did get an interesting review saying that if Serenity stopped fighting Imhotep all the time, there would be potential for romance. I say… no. Sometimes the best couples in literature or film start off bickering. It's funny. But the relationship between Serenity and Imhotep is different. It's one sided, fanatical lust. He's evil and I like him that way. Serenity is a fighter. And while their relation is different, I like it the way it is; so no they are not going to be a couple anytime soon. I truly appreciate the review and I love the open mindedness of the reviewer. I think that was an interesting idea, it did get me thinking, but its not the direction of the story I'm afraid to say.

SO without further delays and interruptions I will go on to our next chapter. My friend/sister to whom Kaitlin is based off of called me. She read the last chapter about the attempted rape and told me she got so fired up she had to shut down her computer and wanted to jump into the mummy and deck Imhotep into the next century. I love that girl, she cracks me up. Especially since she's always have to restrain me, including preventing me from getting into a bar fight. BUT that's another story. So I'm glad you guys are sticking with me and loving the story! Thank you!

**Chapter 20: Blood Summoning**

Serenity kept her body crouched low as she snuck around the palace. It was beautiful and ornate; it's architecture holding her gaze with its grandeur. She could feel Imhotep's fury building, causing her to smile. The angrier he got, the more of a smart ass she became. Yet a slight wave of fear peaked within her. He was coming to take her, to finish what he started…as rough and as hard as he could. Lady luck had interceded for her once. Only once. Only fools would expect her favor twice. Better to be grateful for the favors bestowed and to then move on. If Lady Luck kissed you twice, you can consider yourself blessed. Serenity knew this. Taking a deep breath, she smiled again and allowed the wave to pass through her body and fade. Fighters must keep fighting.

Out in the city, screams fell silent as Imhotep slew the last of the rebels. Serenity's escape did not bode well for the brave souls who tried to fight the new pharaoh, a monster with the gifts of the dark God. The citizens hid in their homes, hoping their silence and submission would spare their lives. Imhotep watched with coldness, hoping his anger would once again frighten Serenity into submission. He found however that it only spurred her on. Taking a deep breath, he began to calm himself using the techniques that were taught to the high priests. He had two key advantages over Serenity. He had power and experience wielding that power. And he knew where the spell book of Anubis was. After all he had been pharaoh of over a week and the first thing he had done was enacted the Spell of Permanence. His curse was permanent now, his immortal soul no longer susceptible to other spells. And _she_ didn't know. Smiling with satisfaction, Imhotep made his way under moonlight into the temple of Anubis.

Back into the palace, Serenity darted around the guards with ease and swiftness. She couldn't find the Spell Book. She looked down the hallway, her mind racing. The number of guards was increasing. She couldn't ease around them for much longer. They wouldn't all be so easy. Imhotep's anger had dissipated but she had been too distracted to pay any attention. She forgot their bond or its uses. She focused on herself as she darted into a small side chamber. Suddenly she heard voices entering the room she was exploring. Cursing under her breath she ducked behind a large plant in the corner of the room. Two Medjai soldiers burst through the doors following their commander.

"Sir the entire palace is surrounded. She must be inside one of the chambers," said the first Medjai. His commander turned and frowned.

"For all our sakes, you'd better be right," He growled. "The lord will kill us all if she's gone."

The two Medjai soldiers bowed and backed out of the chamber, shutting the doors behind them. The commander looked around, his jaw locked in frustration. The balcony and the doors were the only ways out of the room. He sighed. Serenity held her breath as she listened to his footsteps growing more distant. She looked at the balcony. There was a tree outside she could jump to. Standing up she crouched low and scuttled towards her exit.

"Going somewhere?"

Serenity whirled around, keeping her hands at the ready at her waist. The commander sighed once more. "My foolish soldiers may not have noticed you hiding in the shrubs, but I am not a higher ranking officer for nothing."

"You knew all along and you refused to call them to size me?" she asked.

The commander shook his head. "They should have caught it. I'll reprimand them myself when this is through."

Serenity looked into the man's face. He was an older man whose face was defined by battle scars and hardship. His eyes shone with fire, though his body seemed almost weary of life. He fought every day to keep himself sharp, deadly, dangerous. He was a true Medjai.

"You won't bring attention to Imhotep, you know he would kill them if he found out about his their errors. But you want them to be sharp, so you'll do it yourself?" Serenity said. "You're a Medjai. Why are you doing this?"

"The dark God gave him gifts. I can't go against the wishes of the gods," replied the scruffy man.

"I am a Medjai apprentice!" Serenity said placing her hand on her chest. "This is wrong! Things are not supposed to be like this!"

"Women are forbidden from becoming Medjai," answered the man calmly.

"Yes, but that changes. Time changes things. I am Medjai, like you." Serenity replied. "You and I know this is wrong. Your duty is to the pharaoh AND to the people of Egypt."

"Lord Imhotep has the gifts of the gods. He is Pharaoh now."

"No!" shouted Serenity. "That's not gifts he has! It's curse! He killed the pharaoh with Anck-su-namun. And you cursed him! You, the Medjai, cursed him with the Hom Dai and now he's returned to alter the past! Don't you get it, things are not supposed to be this way!"

"The hom dai is forbidden!" the commander snarled. "It was erased by Lord Imhotep's orders!"

"But it is true!"

"Why should I trust you!"

"Because I am cursed as well!" she cried. Tears formed in her eyes as the Medjai stared at her deeply. "Imhotep cursed me using forbidden spells in the Spell Book of Anubis! If I don't find the book I can't set things straight."

The Medjai frowned. "When Lord Imhotep appeared, powerful as he was, I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe that the dark God had given him gifts as he had claim."

"Because none of it should have happened!" Serenity replied. The Medjai walked up to her and placed his hands around her wrist.

"You will stand against the Lord Imhotep?" he asked.

"I'm the only one who can," she said. The commander looked at her tattoo on her forehead.

"My daughter looked like you. She had a fighter's spirit, just like you." He murmured closing his eyes. "Her name was Serenity"

Serenity's eyes widened as her breath caught in her mouth. The commander smiled grimly. "Yes I know it is your name as well. Lord Imhotep spoke of you. My daughter was one of a kind. I was proud of her, as proud of any man of his son. When I lost her, I dedicated my life to protecting others. She was killed fighting thieves in our home, she died protecting her little sister and her mother."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You claim you are from another life?" he smiled. "Perhaps you are my daughter returned to me one last time. Perhaps not."

Serenity was quiet. She didn't know what to say. The Medjai commander's eyes were bittersweet. He wanted to believe that she was his daughter, but knew in his heart she wasn't. But was it so impossible to believe?

"You will set things right?" he asked.

"Yes..." She whispered. "Your daughter would be proud…Thank you…"

The commander kissed her forehead gently. He walked out the doors and closed them behind him. Serenity felt her heart grow heavy. This man had been a proud father. How much more did he loose after his daughter she wondered? His face revealed that he had suffered much in his life. Did she give him a slight glimmer of hope? _I promise, for you and your daughter, I will fix this…I will destroy Imhotep!_

Serenity groaned. She forgot one slight detail. She had no clue where the book was. Then another thought hit her like a brick wall.

"It's in the temple isn't it? OF COURSE! He wouldn't keep it with him. He's probably got it locked away under magic, some guards, a monster or two, and some other LOVELY death traps!"

Serenity cursed again before jumping out onto the balcony. She looked at the tree branch next to her. She jumped out onto it. The tree rustled. The Medjai below looked up.

"The girl! She's escaping!"

_Shit!_ Serenity tumbled and tossed through the branches towards the ground. Getting low enough she jumped down to the ground, sprang up and bolted off into the night. She ran, nearly flying over the ground. She had to get to the temple, and she had to do it fast. If she got into the temple she would hide. If she was caught, she would be resent to his chambers and nothing would interrupt him that time.

"Get her!"

_Can't you guys just give it a rest!_

"This way! It's a decoy!"

The medjai turned on their feet and took off in the other direction. Serenity eyes shot open wide. It was the commander's voice. He was calling them off her trail! Whispering her thanks, Serenity continued running.

Finally Serenity saw the opening to the temple doors. She dashed inside, making her way to the inner chamber. Panting and out of breath she feel to her knees before the alter where Imhotep had sacrificed his follower.

"Clever girl," said Imhotep calmly. "You escaped the guards unharmed."

She turned her head. He stood there so handsome, so cold…Her hatred flared in her eyes. He smiled and titled his head to another alter, recently placed. Another blue barrier had been erected around the Spell Book.

"It's too late Serenity," he said. "I've already preserved my soul. Nothing you can do will affect me now."

"What?!"

"I've been pharaoh for a week now. The first thing I did was to enact the Spell of Permanence. Even if you had the book, you couldn't do a thing with it."

Serenity began to gasp, chocking violently in shock. She pounded the stone floor with her fists. _No…no! _Serenity shot up, and thrust her hand, sending a powerful wave of energy at Imhotep. The high priest didn't know what hit him and flew backward into the stone wall behind him. Imhotep laughed.

"For everything you've done you son of a bitch, I'll kill you." Serenity spat angrily.

She raced towards the spell book and slammed her hand into the barrier. The pain of the blow split her knuckles. She watched as blood trickled down her hand onto the book below. Her blood began to flow along the chiseled inscriptions, no longer outlining them in gold, but in blood.

Imhotep came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in a bear hug. Serenity struggled and kicked until suddenly…_she felt his teeth sink into her neck_.

"Ack…aa…….." Serenity struggled to form sort of noise.

Imhotep bit down hard, sending painful sensations down her spine. Along with his magic, he kept his strong grip on her body until he could feel it going numb. He began to loosen his grip around her arms slightly, but he would not relinquish the bite. Serenity felt her body fall back into his arms, sliding down him slowly towards the ground. Imhotep moved with her so as not to disturb his mouth.

Finally after several minutes had passed and sensing no motion in her body, Imhotep let go of her neck. He had left a wide circle of deep, red teeth marks on the front and back of her neck, damn nearly penetrating her skin and muscle. He kissed where he had bit her softly, massaging it with his mouth.

"You should have listened my dear, when I told you to behave." He moaned as he nuzzled her neck, licking where he had bit her.

"A…Anu..." she muttered her eyes wide open in shock. "Anu…Anu.."

Imhotep lifted his mouth of her neck and tilted his head at her. "What's that?" he asked calmly. He smiled. He had bitten her so hard, she could barely talk.

"_Anubis_" she whispered.

Imhotep's smile vanished. He looked up at the Spell Book covered in her blood and watched as the ground began to tremble and shake violently. He threw up a quick barrier to protect himself and Serenity as the temple began to break apart and crumble. A deafening roar could be heard echoing through the temple. The screams and cracklings' of Jackals could be heard all round them. The new pharaoh watched in horror as a giant beast broke up through the stone to stand before him. It had the body of a human, the head of the Jackal. Imhotep knew at once what she had done.

Serenity had summoned _Anubis_…

* * *

**A/N**

So mummy turned vampire????

Not quiet, but this chapter was interesting I thought. Sorry to leave you hanging but I've got work in the morning and it's a pain in the ass. Promise you more to come! So please review for me! No flames! Ciao!


	21. Fury of the Jackal Headed God

**Disclaimer: **I'm not repeating myself again do I? I own nothing but Kait and Serenity

**A/N**

Hey again. How's everyone doing? Hopefully good. I enjoyed your reviews, so thanks for sending them! They get me through workdays. I get bored easily and that is disastrous for the rest of the world. So let's move on shall we?

**Chapter 21: Fury of the Jackal Headed God**

Anubis stood, looking around his surroundings. He had been summoned to the world of the living, his book drenched by a mortal's blood, and he was far from happy. The jackal turned barring its fangs at Imhotep and growled viciously.

Serenity's chest heaved slowly up and down. She was still struggling to breathe, to make words form from her mouth. She wouldn't have been surprised if Imhotep's teeth had broken through her veins, her skin, her muscle… Her neck could have been overflowing out with her blood for all she knew. _Or saliva for that matter_. She was laying across Imhotep's lap, her body reeling in shock. She could still feel his mouth massaging the bite, his tongue outlining the circular mark, slowly sliding over every indent in her neck. She felt it all…most of all, she felt the pleasure he felt as he bit down into his captive…His pure, unadulterated pleasure…

Her blood cut her like icy rivers...

Imhotep bowed as well as he could sitting on the stone, bending his body over Serenity's, hiding his left hand as it slithered over her neck resting on his teeth marks. Anubis watched him carefully, his muscles rippling as he growled. Imhotep kept his eyes up at the god respectfully.

"You're treading dangerous water now my dear," Imhotep whispered not daring to look away.

Anubis's eyes said everything. He was growing impatient. He wanted to know who summoned him and now. Imhotep kept his gaze calm, as his brain raced with how to deal with the angry god.

_Who summoned me!_ A deep voice barked in their heads. _Who dares to summon me like a mongrel pup!_

Serenity moaned. "Anu…"

Imhotep startled with a look of fear on his face. The jackal's head snapped down, sniffing out her scent. His fierce eyes bore into Imhotep's soul.

_Reveal her to me!_

Imhotep sat up slowly. Anubis watched as Imhotep revealed his moaning captive. The god looked at the Serenity and felt his temper flare. He snarled in rage, snapping at her ear.

_Insolent girl! What have you done!?_

Imhotep smiled. Perhaps he did have a way to turn this situation around.

"My lord," he said slowly. "She's is a foolish, head strong girl. She tampered with that which she cannot comprehend."

_As did you Imhotep, do not forget that_ snarled the beast. _Do not forget where your power comes from!_

"No, no my lord," Imhotep sputtered quickly. "She would abuse your book, your magic for herself. She bears a grudge against me. She _belongs_ to me my lord."

Anubis curled his lips and laughed. Mortals often tried to invoke his power against one another. She was no different. She resented Imhotep…but how far would she go though to see revenge… the fact that this girl had shed her blood, to invoke the god himself…it was outrageous.

_You will rue the day your blood fell girl!_ He growled, his mouth and fangs watering.

_Go to hell. And if you want to know who abused your power, look at your humble servant!_ Screamed Serenity in her head.

Her body was still too sore to move. Her neck was still so tender that it made it nearly impossible to talk. But Anubis apparently had no problem hearing what she had to say. She starred him down with her intense eyes.

_You're precious servant abused your power for his own gain. He killed the pharaoh and his mistress for himself! Imhotep brought this damn curse upon me. He killed your precious guardians in the temple and defiled your book!_

The silence was making Imhotep uncomfortable. He gripped her bite wound, applying slight pressure with his hand. Serenity gasped, but no breath entered her body. It was as if a vacuum had sucked the air from her lungs. Yet through it all, she managed a slight grin. Her physical self may have felt like an airless wasteland, but her spirit was as strong as it ever had been.

_What did he give you in return Anubis?_ Serenity felt her spark once more. A warm glow began to pour into her body. She reveled in it. Imhotep felt it. A mixture of lust and fear overcame him. Serenity had found what she had lost; she had her voice back.

"What did he give you Anubis?" Her voice was hoarse at first. "Hell if I knew your magic was so free I'd have taken it years ago"

Imhotep starred in shock and horror as Anubis let out a roar of fury. Serenity forced laughter. She put one arm around Imhotep's neck and her other on his knee and propped herself up slightly. As she began to slip back down, Imhotep quickly adjusted himself to catch her and hold her up.

"Know what Imhotep?" She whispered into his ear. "Life is give and take. You take a little and give a little. Now you've gone and taken a lot…it's time for your payment."

Imhotep dug his nails into her spine. Serenity hissed, arching up like a cat against his body. She regained her composure and turned back to the infuriated beast, but Imhotep stepped in.

"My lord, I have given you myself. I am your servant, loyal and faithful. She is but a blind fool! She does not understand what she does."

Anubis whipped his face around. While Imhotep was used to Serenity's rebellious nature, a god was not. His ego did not take to being challenged to. Serenity smiled at the jackal with a mixture of triumph. The beast raised his hand to strike her when she called out with all her strength.

"Take my heart!" she shouted.

Imhotep froze. He knew immediately what she had in mind and he was powerless to stop it. Out of all the possible situations that could arise, he never once dreamt this would occur. He looked at Serenity as her chest heaved, trying to get up to strength.

"You fool," he breathed. "You daft wench! What have you done!"

"You're the fool. You tampered with magic to bring yourself here, to get what you want. You're on the verging of breaking, I can feel it," Serenity whispered. "I can feel how relieved and pleasured you felt when you bit me, when you almost took me in your chambers. I can feel your lust now, to throw me down and have me. To prove you are lord over this world and lord over me…And I gave you my word I would die first!"

Anubis's temper began to simmer down. He would not let a girl get the best of him. He starred at her with intelligent eyes.

_What are you saying girl? You would give your heart to me?_

"You weigh the hearts and souls of the dead to see if they are worthy to enter the gardens of paradise. You can see into their conscious. If you really want to see who speaks the truth, take my heart!"

_Do you understand girl that if I find your intentions to be untrue your punishment will be more than you can bear?_

"I understand."

Imhotep spoke up. "My Lord, if her intentions be dark, I ask that she remain with me. Her hatred of me will soon become evident. For her audacity and foolishness, allow her to stay."

Anubis let out a low growl. _Her punishment will be for me to decide! Do not forget to whom you are speaking to_.

Imhotep bowed his head. "Yes my lord,"

Anubis looked his two subjects. _Hold her steady. To weigh one's heart on the Scale of Truths is not easy for the souls of the living._

Imhotep nodded and braced his hands underneath Serenity's back. Anubis growled and plunged his hand into her chest. Serenity had expected to feel the same sensation as when the demon had merged with her soul. But this was completely different. She felt the jackal's hand grasp around her heart, within her own body. Her mouth gapped open, insensible noises escaping her mouth.

In recent developments, Serenity had begun to feel things she never dreamt of. A demon who tried to merge with her soul, the pain of fighting knives in her stomach, split knuckles dripping blood, and above all else, the sensations she felt with Imhotep. The bond gave her intimate knowledge, knowledge she never wanted to feel. Now a jackal headed man had his hand inside her body, grasping her heart. Her body began to convulse, wanting to curl up to protect her heart. Imhotep fought to keep her steady. Finally Anubis slowly pulled back his hand.

Serenity watched, unsure if she was dead, in an insensible state of shock. She was staring at Anubis, Jackal headed God of the underworld and in his hand, beating, was her own bloody heart. She watched, horrified and mesmerized at the same time, as her heart alternated in size, pumping blood that wasn't there for the body it wasn't it. Her chest felt hollow, like a gaping cavity.

_I've been through so much that should have killed me…that would have killed any regular mortal_ she thought. _Why must it be like this? I am teased by death, my only welcomed escape from this nightmare and yet I cannot die…_

_Most mortals dream of never dieing. _Said Anubis gravely. _Until now, none can ever claim immortality._

_Make it stop…_she begged.

Serenity closed her eyes as Anubis prepared for his task. He gathered the Scale of Truth in his free hand and gently placed her heart on the scale. Imhotep watched, horrified for the first time since he had first been cursed, as the scale began to teeter. Serenity had invoked the god himself and she had given him her very heart.

Now it was judgment day…

**A/N**

* * *

So what do you guys think? I wanted to give Anubis a bigger part to play in the story, more power, and just wanted to create him in a slightly more dramatic presentation than his usual mythological standing.

As for the whole biting thing Imhotep did, don't ask why my silly little brain put that in there. He didn't suck her blood or anything; he just bit her. I thought it would be interesting.

Thanks again for being such awesome reviewers. You guys make this fun for me. So thanks. Besides I need distractions from life right now and I thank you so much.


	22. The Dark God’s Judgment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mummy, just Serenity and Kaitlin. That's all.

**A/N**

Hello everyone. Yes it's been a while since I've updated (Anais thank you for reminding me lol), but I've been very busy. There are a lot of changes in my life coming soon and I'm getting ready to deal with them as well as keeping pretty busy with work.

I wanted to take some time to thank Syraka, Phoebe Turner, Chanel, Cookie044, & Jadeprincess209 for sending me very sweet and encouraging reviews. You guys kick ass. I also can't forget my other loyal reviewers including Anais who's been with me for a goooooooood while, I always love getting your reviews. And also my close personal friends who always review for me, they are the reason I'm writing. And finally to my best friend/sister to whom Kaitlin is based on.

She moved to her dorm several days ago and I'm still in my hometown. And while I was able to be with her before she left, her leaving is still very very hard for me and I miss her dearly. So this goes out to her as well.

Shall we continue? I think you've been waiting long enough

**Chapter 22: The Dark God's Judgment **

Imhotep kept a tight grip on Serenity. The second Anubis' hand plunged into her chest, her body began violent convulsions. She wanted to protect her chest and her instincts told her to curl into a ball. Imhotep strained to get her under control.

_Keep her steady!_ Boomed Anubis' voice. Imhotep tightened his grip.

_Make it stop…_ thought Serenity.

_I promise to make this quick_ answered Anubis solemnly.

Serenity gaped at him as he held her bloody, beating heart in his hands. The Scales of Truth sat by his side. Serenity's body, though heartless, was still trying to curl in a ball. Her mind still knew. She felt like an open wound that she had to protect in order for it to heal. It was horrifying to see her own heart in its blood, beating outside her body. It defied every law she knew. But then again, so did mummies who regenerate and rise from the dead.

Anubis placed her heart on the scales. Imhotep watched in horror as the scales began to sway, her heart against the feather. A golden glow emanated from them as Anubis stared intently into her beating heart. What the jackal could see remained a mystery, and neither Imhotep nor the convulsing Serenity could make it out. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

_Imhotep spoke true; you carry such hatred for him. The deeper I look, the more hatred I find…_

Serenity felt her insides grow cold. _I have a reason….I…he…reason! _She could barely organize her thoughts. All she could think about was the gaping hole in her chest, invisible but tangible. She had to convey her story to him, or else Anubis would think she summoned him for revenge for being a man's property, which in the current stream of time, she was. _Keep…looking…_

Anubis gave her an angry glance, snapping his jaws at her. Serenity moaned. _Things are looking good for Imhotep. Not…fair…not…_

The minutes stretched on for what seemed like years. The golden glow offering little comfort for Serenity. Imhotep struggled to keep her in check. As much fear as he felt in the presence of a god, Imhotep felt arousal at having to struggle with Serenity's rocking body, a thrilling mixture of excitement flowing through his veins. He cursed himself for his own instincts, but smiled as Anubis bent over his work. If all Anubis could see was her hatred for him, he would have no problem convincing the dark god to keep Serenity as punishment.

Suddenly the scales vanished and Anubis turned with a snarl. Carefully, he grasped Serenity's heart and plunged his hand into her chest. Her convulsions, which had slowed down a bit once the jackal's hand had left, became erratic again and Imhotep fought to still her. Anubis removed his hands slowly. He bent over Serenity and breathed softly onto her chest. At once the pain, the uncomfortable feeling vanished. Serenity heaved, her hands racing across her chest.

"I'm…solid…I'm…alive!"

Anubis gathered himself to his full height and glared down.

_Such interesting history. Your paths are tightly woven. But I have seen into this woman's soul…And too fully do I know yours my humble servant…_

Anubis paused, his lips curling into a menacing growl

_This ends now…You foolish girl…_

With a wave of his hand, a stream of a black, dust-like substance flowed through the chamber. The howling of Jackals engulfed Serenity's cries as darkness overtook them. Though she could not see, Serenity could feel the room spinning and wind whipping past her. The jackal's howling and snapping was getting far more vicious and louder. Then as quickly as the storm engulfed them, it vanished. Anubis was gone. The jackals were gone.

"SERENITY!" Alex cried out.

Serenity opened her eyes, panting. She looked around. She was back! She looked around the tomb; her family was there, fighting Imhotep's followers. Now all eyes were starring at the center of the tomb where a confused Imhotep and Serenity were looking around trying to gather their surroundings.

"We're back!" she cried.

"You were gone?!" snapped Jonathan who had just forced off a soldier who was advancing on him.

"We've been gone for hours!" exclaimed Serenity. She searched around the room finding disbelief in everyone's faces.

"Oh great, she's loopy!" muttered Jonathan. Evan Rick had to agree things didn't look good for his daughter.

Serenity starred at Imhotep. His anger flushed through his body. She could feel it. Anubis had sent them back! _He did it! He sent us back! And Anubis also removed the spell of permanence! Everything is back to the way it was!_

Serenity was overjoyed. With the exception of the bond she and Imhotep shared, Serenity knew everything was back to normal. Which meant, she could now fight off and finish the high priest!

"Less talking! More fighting!" shouted Rick who fired his pistol into the chest of his nearest foe. Ardeth grunted as he sliced the arm of his own opponent. Jonathan took his brother in law's advice as: less talking, more running. And Jonathan had no shame in running like hell. He barreled toward Evelyn, twitching as gunshots and metal clashed in the chamber. He was through being the bait.

Imhotep whirled on Serenity. His anger flushed through his veins, but his face showed mere frustration at best and worse still, cold determination. Serenity backed away slowly.

_Ok time to think! Time to think!! I'm back to my original problem. Where's the book? Where's that book? Where the hell is that goddamn bloody book!?_

"We had everything Serenity," mused Imhotep. He closed his eyes, trying to savor his lost dream. "We had…everything…"

"No, _you_ had everything. And I stole it from you!" She replied triumphantly. "I told you I would make this hell for you! I swore I would stop you! _And. I. Did!"_

Imhotep opened his eyes slowly, his cold smile creeping over his face. Serenity froze up. By all means Imhotep should have been enraged. But she could feel his calm demeanor taking over. Suddenly with a flick of his hand, Imhotep thrust Serenity towards him. With one swing of his arms, the high priest landed a fierce punch into her stomach. Serenity coughed as her body crumpled over both sides of his arm. She spat blood onto the floor. Imhotep winced his eyes and laughed.

"My dear, I still have my magic. I am still connected with you. Your parents are a nuisance that exist only for the time being. Once they're gone, you'll be mine once more. And this world will fall to its knees." He turned away, spitting a small amount of blood that has accumulated in his mouth. He had hit her harder than expected. Still he could tolerate it. Mummification had taught him that.

"We have to help Serenity!" shouted Evelyn. Fear for her daughter's life was draining her.

"I've got it! I've got the book!" Alex cried. He was running as best he could, hunched over a bloody spell book. The weight of the book alone nearly overtook his small body.

"Alex where did you get that!" cried Evelyn as her son ran into her arms.

"It just sort of appeared! I found after Serenity starting yelling about being back!" he explained, out of breath.

Evelyn kissed his forehead and lifted the book, beginning to search through the spells. "We've got to find one to send him to the underworld. She won't last much longer!"

Imhotep laughed once more. "Go ahead woman. Send me back. But realize that if I go to the underworld, so does Serenity!"

Rick stopped and turned facing his nemesis. "What did you just say?!"

"Your daughter and I share a bond now. One that even Anubis, who ruled in her favor, did not take away. Whatever happens to me happens to her."

Evelyn's hands began to shake. "Rick…I can't!" she pleaded. Rick snarled in rage and backtracked towards his wife. Streams of tears were falling from her eyes, rivers of sorrow searching for answers.

Serenity gripped Imhotep's shoulder. She staggered up, and called out for Imhotep's fallen sword. It flew into her hand. Swiftly she plunged the blade into his stomach. The pain seared her body. Serenity screamed and looked down as another knife blade began to protrude from her stomach, dripping blood onto the floor. She kept her grip tight on Imhotep who cried out in pain.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Mom! DO IT!" Serenity screamed with all her might. "Send him back! SEND HIM BACK!"

"I…can't!"

"DO IT!!"

Evelyn looked down as her tears splashed the obsidian and gold pages. The blood stains of her daughter's hand made it harder to bear.

"Evelyn!" shouted Ardeth. "You can separate the bond!"

Evelyn's head jerked up. "I can?"

"Yes! Those are the most powerful spells in all of Egypt. You can counteract Imhotep's curse!"

"Hurry up and find it!" snapped Serenity. Imhotep was struggling to get free. Serenity couldn't hold him still for much longer

Evelyn eye's raced across the pages. "I've found it!

_Shadow of evil across this land  
Be struck down with Anubis's hand  
__May the blood you shed be recompensed  
__And the evil you spread be gone hence!  
__Light and darkness that intertwine  
Spirits of heaven and spirits of earth do combine  
Separate now forever more!  
This curse upon mortals shall be no more!"_

A thick fog of silver clouds engulfed Serenity and Imhotep, streaming straight through their bodies. In the blink of an eye, the fog vanished. Serenity looked up at Imhotep with a grin. Evelyn watched triumphantly.

"We did it! We…SERENITY!"

Evelyn's face fell as her daughter's body gave an odd jerk. She watched with horror as both Imhotep's and Serenity's body fell to the floor.

* * *

**A/N**

Don't worry! We're not quiet finished yet. One or maybe two more chapters are coming your way as we wind down this insane fanfic. So send me some reviews. Plus your questions will be answered in the next chapter guaranteed! But now I've got to get ready for work. Ciao!


	23. The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer**: I own Serenity and Kaitlin. Everything else is NOT mine.

**A/N**

I liiiiive. yeah barely. Welcome back one and all. Thank you kindly to my reviewers!

I realize last chapter was rushed. And there's more I want to put in so be prepared for that. (haha, you can pretty much tell I don't want to end this... however it needs to end, so how about one last big bang?) I've been very busy with work and school so it's been a while since I've updated. And my deepest apologies to you all. It's just been such a huge transitional time in my life.

But enough on that let's get on to the story! Oh before we do I'm gonna clarify the spells used thus far in this insane fanfiction at the risk of sounding like a Harry Potter wannabe. I realize it's probably very confusing me throwing magic in there, but I enjoy it.

1. **Binding spell**. Imhotep transfers his curse to Serenity through blood exchange, simple to do, effective to use. She is bonded with him and can feel his emotions and vice versa. (the poem/incantation Evelyn recited in the last chapter is a minor spell that undid the binding magic **only.)**

2. **Spell of permanence**. Imhotep used it in the time travel. Once done it can only be undone by only the god's will themselves as seen by Anubis. So if he gets another chance to enact it, they're doomed. I just realized I may have put impermancence in earlier chapters haha...how stupid of me. Sorry.

3. **Demon Possession Spell**. I'll clarify this in later chapters, think back to when Serenity was possessed by the fanged twin. Another thing I added to the mix. More on it later.

Ok enough Hogwarts issues. Let's move on shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Calm Before The Storm**

Imhotep groaned as he and Serenity staggered slowly up. The reversal spell was more potent than expected. He knew the bond was broken. And he was _furious_. He glared at Evelyn with such hatred, that her body froze up, unable to move. It was all the time he needed. He sent a wave of magic out at her and snatched the book from her grip.

Evelyn screamed as Rick helped her up. The shock, the twists and turns of the battle were taking its toll on her body. Jonathan, Arden, and Alex all rushed to help support her. Evelyn was stronger than most mothers, but even mountains start to crumble with time. Evelyn was nearing her breaking point.

Beni who had been cowering at a safe distance, now laughed. "It's over O'Connell. You can't win! Prince Imhotep has the book now!"

"Just wait Beni!" shouted Kaitlin at the top of her lungs. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Beni sneered. "You wish. Prince Imhotep is in command now."

Serenity took a deep breath. She could no longer feel Imhotep's anger or triumph. Part of her froze up. _Knowing his emotions did give me an advantage I suppose_…_Look at him! One second ago he's mad now he's smiling?!_

Imhotep smiled as his hands felt over the book. He stretched his hand out over the floor. Serenity watched a pyramid shaped mound began to build in the sand, separating Serenity from her family. Rick knew all too well what was coming next.

"Run!" he shouted as thousands upon thousands of scarabs burst through the floor and began to seek out the intruders

"What about Serenity?!" screamed Kaitlin.

"We have to come back for her!" snapped Jonathan.

"I'm not leaving her behind because you're a coward!" Kaitlin argued. That did it. That struck a nerve with Jonathan.

"I don't want to leave her behind!" shouted Jonathan angrily. "But we can't rescue her if we get eaten by damn beetles!"

Kaitlin groaned in frustration as Ardeth dragged her away. The scarabs' mandibles clicked hungrily behind them while Rick frantically shot into the mass of black insects. Serenity watched terrified as their cries echoed through the temple's passageways.

She screamed in horror. "Imhotep, call them off!"

"No, my dear." Imhotep replied calmly. "I can reinstate the spells. I will rebind us. I will secure my power once more."

"Call them off! Please!"

"You've no magic, nothing to bargain with. Your mother may have done myself a favor by putting you in this position" Imhotep replied as his eyes scanned the inscriptions. "These are minor setbacks only…"

Serenity grasped his arms and whirled him towards her. "I'll do anything!"

"Why? I've already won Serenity."

"ANYTHING!" The high priest smiled at her. Serenity inhaled sharply. "Just call off scarabs, please… Imhotep don't do this!"

"Anything?" he mused. "you will bind yourself to me once more? You will obey my every order?"

Serenity nodded with tears streaming down her face. "There's no escaping you is there? I've tried to fight, to run, to kill myself…and still you haunt me."

"That's my girl…" he soothed, rubbing her shoulders. "now give me your hand."

"Call. Them. Off" she snarled.

"As you wish."

The high priest closed his eyes and as he did so the sounds of the beetles died away. For the first time the tomb became completely silent. Imhotep grasped her wrist tightly and flipped her palm upwards. With one quick thrust he sliced her palm and his own. Freezing her with his magic, he chanted softly. Then he leaned forward, kissing her passionately while gripping her palm with this his blood mixing into her wound.

The horror, the sick, twisted irony turned her insides cold. For a brief second she was free. For a brief second, her mother had the spell book. She was close to watching her enemy be banished to the underworld…and she had fully prepared herself to go with him if it meant removing his presence from the world, and from her family. Now she was stuck in servitude and bonded to the man she hated the most.

Imhotep smiled as he broke away. "Minor setback only." He thrust her body up against his and grabbed her earlobe with his teeth. "It's painful…and slow…being eaten alive. The pain is almost…_unbearable_."

Serenity gasped as he jerked his mouth. "I thought it would be perfect for your family. But now that I have you tied to me, I've thought of a better way to deal with them…something better." He moaned happily. "When you parents return for you…_you_ will be their demise."

Serenity eyes widened. "No…I re—"

Imhotep released her ear and looked at her. "You can't refuse. Not anymore. You willingly bound yourself to me. You are mine to command. Either you do as I say…or your family will be devoured by my friends."

Seeing her unconvinced the High Priest bent his head over her neck and bit down sharply. He released his jaws, moved down her neck slowly and bit again. Each time he bit down, the pain increased. As he neared her shoulder blade, Serenity's body caved in against his. She dug her nails into his back to keep herself from hitting the ground.

"Enough!" she cried.

"That pain is nothing compared to what the scarabs do." He whispered roughly. "Do you want your family to die like that?"

"You bastard! You son of a bitch" she snarled.

"Now, now my dear…let's prepare for your parents shall we?" Imhotep laughed. "This time Serenity, it won't be a demon fighting your family. You will do it all your on your own…"

"I'll send you to hell!"

"I do not think so," he grinned. "Do as I say Serenity or I will let you watch them be devoured."

"I won't kill them"

"You can try to drag the fight out as long as you wish, but when I order you to slay them, there will be no hesitation." He looked at her intensely. "If you refuse when the time comes…_you'll wish you had finished them yourself_"

Serenity paused. Exhaling slowly she raised her eyes to his. "What do you want me to do?"

The lustful smile on Imhotep's face nearly caused her knees to give out…

* * *

Izzy was far from welcoming when the travelers back as they staggered in out of breath, sweaty, dirty, bloodied and bruised. But it was Rick's "don't ask" look that kept his mouth shut. He looked around at the defeated mess and his heart sank. They had one girl, but that wasn't the American's daughter… 

Evelyn hugged Kaitlin tightly as tears streamed their faces. They had it. They had their chance to send him back and they blew it. They're chaotic plan of distract, grab, and run had failed them. It was over. Imhotep had all the cards. He had his powers fully regenerated, he had the spell book of Anubis, he had the scarabs, and he had Serenity right where he wanted her.

Kaitlin opened her arm and waved for Alex to join the hug. The little 11 year old had put on a brave front, but he was shaking so badly he could barely stand. Rick scooted his son forward while he looked around. They were weak, wounded, and had nothing to fight against. But the spark in his eyes, whether paternal or stubbornly American, refused dim.

"Jonathan…Ardeth!" he snapped. "Tonight we're going back."

"Rick!" cried Evelyn "The scarabs!"

"We'll deal with them when the time comes!" Rick answered sternly. "I'll kill them all...Every last one of them! Evelyn, Kaitlin, Alex…the three of you stay with Izzy. Get this balloon ready to fly when we get back."

"You're not going without us!" shouted Kaitlin springing to her feet. "I'm not giving up on her. And I ain't sitting on the sidelines while she's in trouble!"

"I'm more than willing to give up my position to this brave willing volunteer!" chirped Jonathan. Kaitlin glared at him.

"Some man you are." she sneered

"Hey I want my niece back more than biggest diamonds in all the world. I just don't want to be the bait again." Jonathan replied puffing out his jacket. "no shame in that. So the question is…what is our plan going to be this time?"

"Kill Imhotep. Kill Beni. Squish bugs. Grab daughter. Run like hell." Rick took a deep breath. "I think we can follow it."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Rick ol' boy, but our original plan of run around screaming didn't fan out so well." Jonathan sighed.

"That's because it was your plan," Rick reloaded his pistols and shoved them into their holsters.

"And how is yours any different this time!" retorted the Brit.

"It involves KILLING Imhotep and Beni. Yours was to be a distraction." Rick's sarcasm ended the conversation. He was frustrated. They had no plan but their original plan and no way to fight their foe. They had no scorpion king to distract them. Rick sighed. _Two-sided chaos fun_ he thought to himself.

"O'Connell?" Izzy spoke up finally. "Get your daughter back or don't come back at all."

The american nodded his head solemnly. Izzy turned away. "and she'll be ready to fly when ya do!"

_Hang on a little longer Serenity. _Rick closed his eyes tightly._ We're coming for you. I promise…nothing is going to stop me!_

Well nothing save for some flesh eating scarabs and perhaps his own daughter…

* * *

**A/N**

So we've got the final showdown left. Stay tuned folks. I know this chapter is a bunch of last minute, repetitive, and annoying filler, but I want to the final showdown to be fun. You've been waiting for it for a long time now. So review and bear with me! I promised you guys one last big battle and that's what I'm gonna work on! It'll take some time though with my scheduling and what not, but don't worry it will get done.

Also! I know Imhotep could't technically control the scarabs in the movie, but for purposes just go with it. In the movie they were just kinda there with him as part of the curse, but I like the power it gives him if he could control it. I hadn't put them in the first fanfiction and I wanted to bring them back because they were the one thing in the movie that kinda freaked me out. (oh no it wasn't the regenerating dead guy who killed everyone that scared me...oh no I liked him...it was the beetles that were freaky)

So please guys no flames. and please be patient with me as I wrap this up. I want you to enjoy this fanfiction from start to end! That's all for now! _Ciao!_


	24. Live Forever In Infamy

**Disclaimer**: I own Kaitlin and Serenity and the little spell poem which I created only. End of story. The rest is not mine. Also there will be brief song lyrics in here that ALSO do NOT belong to me. They belong to Nine Inch Nails.

**A/N**

Hello all. Miss me? Ha ha just kidding. Thanks reviewers, you guys have been amazing and are a real encouragement. All of you no joke have been great! Also happy holidays to you all. Regardless of what you celebrate around this time of the year I wish you all well and happiness. Thank you for being patient with me through this very chaotic and transitional time in my life. And it's been one hella of a ride thus far. So shall we?

**Chapter 24: Live Forever In Infamy**

Imhotep had made himself quiet comfortable in ran-shacked tomb. All the minor set backs in his plans now made him smile in triumph. Serenity's performance was sure to be entertaining. And if all else failed his scarab friends would finish off his foes in slow, painful agony. He licked his lips in satisfaction. If anything, this was better than his brief stint back in time. He could watch their actual deaths and smile. And then the world would feel his wrath.

Serenity paced back and forth lost in deep thoughts. Beni watched her with a careful eye, sneering when her eyes glanced in his direction. The few surviving members of Imhotep's expedition were cowering in position. The sooner they were out of the tomb the better.

After some time, Serenity stopped pacing. She turned to Imhotep. "I want a long knife!" The high priest looked up at her with a smile.

Beni went to backhand her. Serenity caught his arm, twisted it to one side then slammed her foot into his stomach. Her face was as cold as stone as she watched the weasel cry out and fall to the floor. Imhotep walked over to her.

"Why?" he asked with a small laugh.

"You want me to fight them? You want me to kill them?" her voice was icy as it echoed in the tomb.

"Very much so…"

"Then give me something to do it with," she seethed. Imhotep looked at her strangely. Serenity didn't even blink. "I'll do it Imhotep. I'm done wrestling with my demons. I'm done trying to fight this loosing battle. I'll spill their blood over the floor and leave them to rot where they fall."

Imhotep circled her. "Why the sudden change of heart my dear?"

Serenity gritted her teeth. "There's one thing women will do anything for Imhotep. Power. I want it. I want power Imhotep. I want immortality. I want to live above the rest of this pathetic world. Make me a _goddess!"_

Imhotep's smile crept forth once more. "A goddess?"

Serenity took a deep breath. "I can't protect them forever Imhotep. I can't protect them from everything. We all die sooner or later. All but you...Imhotep make me immortal! At least this way I can get this done and over with. And I will never be in pain again. I will kill them. All at once. I will grieve and move on. And then nothing will ever touch me again. I will live forever…"

Imhotep brought forth the blade. "I like this side of you Serenity," he answered. Serenity reached for the blade when he jerked his hand back. "What are you planning wench!" he snarled.

"I'm tired Imhotep. I've fought the inevitable for too long. And I can't deal with it for much longer. Let me do what I need to, let me grieve and move on!" she snapped. "I'm sick of this pain. Dammit, make me immortal! I want it Imhotep. I'm not denying it. I want your power."

Imhotep laughed. "You finally get it don't you?"

"I'm just seeing through a different perspective…"

"And what do you want with this immortality?"

Serenity paused. _An end to this pain…I know what I have to do…._ Taking another breath she exhaled, "Everything."

Satisfied, the high priest handed her the knife. He leaned into kiss Serenity. Serenity surprised him by kissing back, her arm wrapping around his neck.

"Kill them," breathed Imhotep, his voiced full of excitement. "And I will make you a goddess among the earth. We will rule for all eternity. Live forever in infamy."

Serenity closed her eyes and kissed him once more.

* * *

Rick strained his ears to pick up the sounds of the scarabs. Fairly confident the bugs were gone, he crept along the halls with Ardeth close behind. They entered the silenced tomb cautiously. 

Imhotep was standing off to the side with the spell book in his hand. Serenity stood alone in the middle of tomb while Beni and the guards watched far away…_far far_ away in the back of the tomb, in the darkest corner.

"Hi," said Serenity solemnly.

"Serenity…you ok?" called Kaitlin.

"I'm grieving." She replied.

"For who?" asked Evelyn.

"You. All of you. You shouldn't have come back…"

Evelyn tugged at Rick's shirt. He grasped his wife's hand then turned towards his daughter. "Kid, stop talking like that." He shot an angry glare at Imhotep, who returned with his own deadly stare.

"What did you do to my daughter!" snarled Rick.

"Nothing she didn't want. Your daughter is acting on her own free will." Replied Imhotep with a twisted smile. Evenly translated for Rick who instantly grabbed his pistol.

"Stop! You could hit Serenity!" cried Kaitlin helping to restrain the enraged father.

"I want to fight Ardeth first." Serenity said calmly. "He will be the most challenging."

"Umm…Come again?" asked Jonathan. "Are we fighting evil Serenity again?"

"No Uncle," Her voice distant. "I will fight Ardeth first. We started this fighting. We shall end this fighting."

Ardeth swallowed and took a deep breath. With a heavy heart he strode forward raising his scimitar. Serenity swung the long knife forward. The two blades clashed loudly within the tomb. Ardeth looked at his apprentice and watched as her green eyes glanced over at Imhotep. Suddenly the medjai whirled around slashing at Serenity's hand. She gasped in pain as a small gash began to bleed on her forearm.

Serenity staggered back a few paces, then renewed her attack on her mentor. The blood dripped down to her hand and pooled onto the hilt of the long knife. She pushed him back a few paces. Ardeth took another breath and retaliated, driving her back with faster, deadlier strikes—Moves he had yet to teach his young follower. Shocked, Serenity began her own retreat towards Imhotep.

The two continued to clash and yell out, slashing at one another, but Serenity found herself being pushed back farther and father. Imhotep sighed. Perhaps she didn't have what it takes to kill off her family. Serenity glanced at Imhotep. She was close to him now………

Ardeth swallowed…it was now or never. He had to end this. This was precisely however what Serenity had in mind…

In the blink of an eye Ardeth whirled and charged towards Imhotep. As Imhotep got ready to throw him back, Serenity streaked forward swinging the blade at the high priest. Imhotep threw up a barrier around himself only seconds before it was too late. Jumping backward, he smiled at Serenity.

"You and me! Right here, right now!" Serenity shouted.

She crouched low and jumped as high as she could swinging the knife down at his shoulder blade. Once more knife hit the barrier with horrific force. The shock waves racked her body causing her to crumble on the ground, her bones feeling as though they were vibrating within her skin.

Dizzy, Serenity scraped to her feet and charged again slashing at the barrier two more times. Each time, electric shocks sent through her body. Imhotep felt her weariness in his own body. He tightened his grip on the Spell Book.

"Fight me!" She demanded. "Stop hiding like a coward."

"The lord Imhotep does what he wants…." Muttered Beni under his breath. He turned his head to see a grinning Kaitlin next to him.

"HELLOOOOOO human pretzel!" she said. Beni screamed for help but to avail as the angry young woman began to rearrange his limbs.

Serenity, meanwhile, was having a hard time trying to break the barrier. Taking a deep breath she charged again, this time with Ardeth attacking from the other side. The two medjai criss-crossed the high priest slamming into his protective shield with as much force as they could muster, and as much aftershock as Serenity could handle.

Her body was weakening fast. Worst of all, she knew Imhotep felt it too. _Ok this plan isn't working how I expected it to when I first started this whole charade! Good God I kissed the bastard, this had better fucking work!_ Serenity felt her frustration building. Suddenly an idea struck her head. Serenity looked at Ardeth who nodded. She would lead…he would follow.

One last charge…they would either get through the barrier or break Serenity in the process. And Serenity didn't like the option of being broken.

The warriors charged as fast as they could. Seconds before hittng the barrier, Serenity bolted to the right and dashed around Imhotep, while Ardeth dashed to the left. Ardeth raised his scimitar while Serenity ducked in from behind. Her plan worked. Imhotep had a barrier to protect him from frontal attacks, but he was open to an attack from behind.

Serenity plunged her knife into the side of the high priest. Screaming in pain, she ripped the book from his hand. Imhotep tried to hang on to the book but found Ardeth's scimitar plunged into his back. Serenity screamed once more. Leaving the scimitar embedded in the monster's break, Ardeth grabbed Serenity in his arms and pulled her backward taking the spell book with them.

"Finally!" Rick screamed. And the American open fired at Imhotep. Imhotep staggered backward taking two bullets in his chest.

Serenity glared at her father. "Stop shooting me! Anything you do to him hits me remember!"

Rick swore and began to shoot around Imhotep. He hit the two remaining guards who crumpled to the ground.

Serenity jumped up. By now Imhotep had removed the blade from his back, allowing the skin to regenerate. Serenity began to speed read through the inscriptions. Finally she found the one she had been searching for.

"Time to end this once and for all you son of a bitch!" she snarled.

Gathering her breath she began to chant softly.

"_Shadow of evil across this land  
Be struck down with Anubis's hand  
__May the blood you shed be recompensed  
__And the evil you spread be gone hence!  
__Light and darkness that intertwine  
Spirits of heaven and spirits of earth combine  
Separate now forever more!  
This curse upon mortals shall be no more!"_

Imhotep fell to his knees. The tomb began to fill with black smoke. And the familiar sound of jackals echoed in the tomb. Serenity walked forward and picked the long knife where it fell. Her chest heaved up and down as Imhotep struggled to his feet. Suddenly black chains shot up through the floor and wrapped themselves around his feet and wrist tugging him to the floor. The howling jackals grew louder now.

"What is this!" cursed Imhotep struggling against the chains.

Serenity smiled. "I would never hurt my family you fool." She cupped his face with her hands. "I did however just now promise Anubis that I would give up my immortal soul to seal you away for all eternity."

Imhotep smiled. "Did you now?"

Serenity smiled back and sang. "_Head like a hole, black as your soul. I'd rather die! Than give you control! Bow down before the one you serve. You're going to get you deserve!" (_see disclaimer at beginning.)

"Never again Imhotep." She continued. Gold light radiated out of her eye sockets, glowing with power. "Never again will you be able to come back. Never again will you be immortal."

Serenity kissed him. "Say goodbye…"

Imhotep laughed. "You're wrong Serenity. As long as you live, I will never stop haunting your dreams. I will thrive in your memory. I will live forever through you."

Serenity looked at her long knife, glowing with the same golden light as her eye sockets. She raised the blade slowly.

"Not if I get amnesia you stupid bastard."

And with one quick thrust she plunged the blade into his chest.

There was no pain this time. Imhotep's body began to shake violently. Then with one last glance at Serenity his eyes closed and the high priest fell backwards to the floor. His handsome taught flesh decomposed quickly leaving a mangled skeleton on the floor. As the black smoke began to clear out of the room, Serenity watched as the bones began too disintegrate as well.

_You were right after all girl_ boomed a familiar voice. Serenity fell over on the floor, her body weak and exhausted.

_I told you all along_…she thought with a smile on her face

_You will never be immortal, nor will you have any of my powers ever again_. Replied Anubis sternly.

_I don't want to be immortal. I never wanted to be immortal. I like my mortal life. Do whatever you need to do, just make sure he remains bound to the underworld for all eternity. _she replied bitterly.

_Wise girl _replied the God. _It shall be bittersweet when you come to join the afterlife_

_Yeah too bad I don't believe in you._

With a loud screech the jackal headed God left and the tomb fell into silence once more. This time only the O'Connell's, Kaitlin, and Beni remaining. Serenity looked up at the ceiling.

_I did it. I finally fucking did it. Go me_ she thought before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N**

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Just one more to go (Come on, did you really think I was gonna let it end hanging like that? I would never do that evil laugh)

You've been such great reviewers and I hope that final showdown was worth it for you! Please review and I will see you when I update again. The last chapter will be a final wrap up of everything and will answer some questions and tie up loose ends.

It's really sad to reach the end of a story, especially since this is the only fanfic I've had fun writing and just being crazy and silly about it. Plus Imhotep is such an amazing character I didn't want to end it at all. But there's only so much you can do with his character.

For those of you who don't know I thought I would share a bit of information with you. They are making a third installment of the Mummy series. Set in WWII or after it…. in CHINA. Alex is grown up. This time however the O'Connells aren't fighting Imhotep, they will be fighting I believe a resurrected Chinese emperor and the terra cotta army. Rachel Weisz isn't in it as Evy sadly and not the same alex obviously, but the rest of the cast is back. It's different, but could be interesting to check out. Jet Li is in it. Go to **imdb. com** and look up Mummy: Tomb of the dragon Emperor----- I believe is the full title

If you're movie buffs like me, **imdb. com (no space in the address)** is a fantastic website. Any character or actor is on there with quotes and bios and they have movies coming out months in advance so you'll be ahead of others! Any movie or T.V show is on there, so if you're bored and you love cinema check it out!

Ok that's all for now! See you all at the finish line! Ciao!


	25. Haunted Memories

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but Kaitlin and Serenity. See previous chapters for all other disclaimers!

**A/N**

My word, it has been too long. Way too long. Hey reviewers. I'm here to wrap up this final story. I'm somewhat sad because even though the writing is pure crap, I had fun with this fanfic. I've been extremely busy with work, school, and a brand new litter of kittens that were born unexpectedly by a stray cat in my backyard. Hope you're all well. You've been fun to write for.

**Chapter 25: Haunted Memories**

Serenity woke up, her bones vibrating within her skin. Pain tattooed itself all over her body. With a moan she rolled her head towards the fire her parents had fixed. They were all there, starring at her with tear stained eyes and sweat soaked clothes. Evelyn jumped to her feet and threw herself over her daughter's body…an unspoken bond flowing between the two of them. Rick looked around at his family, a feeling of relief and pride surging through his blood.

They survived. 3 for 3, they had beaten the greatest threat ever unleashed on the earth. Serenity moaned in pain, the tears rushing down her face. And suddenly she found herself laughing. In the end all she could do was laugh. Laugh that it was over, laugh at the pain in her body, and laugh at the pain her family was causing as they squeezed their relief out of her in hugs.

"Ardeth…" she gasped when she finally caught her breath. "Ardeth what happened?"

"Anubis stole Imhotep's soul back into the underworld, where he will reside for all eternity."

"Don't the Egyptians believe in some sort of hell?"

"Anubis will watch over him. his punishment shall be delivered," her mentored answered. Ardeth ran his hands through her hair. "Rest easy Serenity. Its over now."

"Is it?" Serenity asked. She stared at the cuts on her palms. "His blood is still in my veins. I can still feel his thoughts, his desires. He's still a part of me. The bastard just… will…not…die!"

Serenity shuddered. Imhotep could never return. He could never rise again. But he left his mark. The curse was gone, but the bond was there. It was a bond no spell could ever take away. Everyone knew it.

"Ardeth…" she said slowly. "I know it's a mental thing now. I know this feeling won't ever leave me. So I'm asking a favor."

"What is it?"

"I want to be stationed near here so I can watch over this land." She answered.

"You've more than earned your status as a Medjai." Ardeth stared at her. "I shall send word for a regiment to come. We shall make a new base camp and alert the other tribes."

"You're not coming home Serenity?" Alex asked.

Serenity looked at her brother. "I have a job Alex. I'm meant to be here."

Alex fought back the tears "But he's gone! He can't come back! Come home! Come home Serenity!"

Serenity pulled her hand up and laid it on his face. "Alex…listen to me. I don't want to leave you. I know he can't come back. But there's still the spell book. I need to make sure no one ever uses it again."

"Then destroy it!" he pleaded. "Destroy it and come home!"

"Al, listen to me." Serenity said. She looked at her little brother. He was only 11, not even a teenager yet. "Al…I promise you I am going to destroy the spell book."

"Then why can't you come home! I don't understand!"

"Al!" she retorted. "Listen to me! I'm going to destroy the book. But you need to understand something. Even if I break up the tablets, burn the scrolls…the magic is still there. And it can't be broke up by hammer or flame." She paused. "Now I'm sure once I destroy the spell book, this oasis will sink back into the desert and disappear. And I can't see anything right now arising as a threat, but I won't know for sure. Imhotep is not the only threat. You remember the scorpion king Al; I know you do. Egypt is a land full of magic and secrets. It's out there Alex and I need to do my part in making sure its safe."

Jonathan took Alex to his side. "No worries Chap, I'm sure Serenity can get visitors right?" he asked throwing a look to Ardeth. The Medjai nodded with a smile.

Serenity closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Alex, I was gonna move out soon anyway you know that. I'm older than you. You keep your grades up, stay out of trouble, and you can visit me in the summer. Mom's still has her job to do."

Kaitlin who had remained silent looked at Serenity for a long time. "I'll be visiting more often than you think too."

Serenity lifted her head. "You're not staying?"

"I still need to complete my training and I'm going to working as a healer now for the Medjai. There are a lot of base camps that need attending so I'll be making my rounds"

Serenity laughed. "Well as prone to injury as you are, I guess it's a good thing you're learning to how to heal"

Kaitlin glared. "Oh very funny Serenity. Very funny."

Rick looked at his daughter. "I'm gonna be making my rounds here too. Assuming your mother doesn't wake any other dead beings up…I wanna keep an eye on you kid"

Serenity leaned back. "Good, now that that's settled. I have one more question."

"What?" asked Evelyn.

"Where. Is. Beni?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him. After Kaitlin gave him a good thrashing, the weasel tried to run and your ol' man shot him." Jonathan replied.

"You shot Beni?" she asked throwing a look to her father.

"I've been wanting to shoot him for a while now." Rick shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I got him."

"Pretty sure? Pretty sure? How the hell are you pretty sure you shot him!"

"He fell to one knee, got up, staggered a bit and disappeared into the oasis. I highly doubt he made it very far."

Satisfied she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Serenity, bruised, battered and scarred as she was, was slowly starting to recover from her arduous journey. Darkness never felt as refreshing as it enveloped her weary body.

* * *

The next morning, Rick led the group out of the oasis, far from its boarder. He grabbed the heaviest object he could find, a small boulder, and brought it crashing down on top of the bloodied spell book. After a few swings, the book shattered and the wind swept its jagged pieces away into the desert. Sure enough the oasis sank back into the sand and once more the desert's barren landscape claimed ownership of the temple and its palm trees. Serenity slept the rest of the day, allowing her body its well-needed rest. It was sometime after midnight the next morning that she woke up feeling chilled and restless.

Her family had fallen asleep next to the makeshift campsite. They would leave at the end of the week once the other Medjai had arrived. Kaitlin would follow them back partial way to resume her training. With a muffled groan, Serenity stretched out her body and walked about, quiet not to disturb her loved ones. She looked at her hands and the horizontal scars across her palms. Clenching her fist, she forced herself to watch the flames dance about in the dark, early hours of the morning.

"He's gone." She muttered. "He's gone…"

"Am I?" asked a cold voice.

Serenity's head whipped up. Standing on the other side of the flames stood Imhotep, handsome and taunt. Her breath caught in throat.

"Impossible!" she choked, her breath coming out in a harsh whisper

"You will never be rid of me." The high priest laughed and serenity watched as he faded from her sight, his voice echoing across the darkened desert.

_I am waiting for you…Serenity_.

Serenity shook her head. _It can't be_. _This is all in my head. He's dead._

"Serenity"

She looked and felt Ardeth's hand rest on her shoulder. "It's ok now. It's over. It's only a nightmare."

"Then he wasn't here just now?"

"No," he soothed, pulling her into a tight hug. "I can't take your nightmares from you, but he will never trouble you again."

"Only in my dreams. Ardeth he's waiting for me. I can feel it; I can feel him haunting me. Waiting for me in the afterlife. I can't fight for eternity Ardeth. At some point someone needs to win."

"Did you or did you know vow to constantly fight him?"

"Yes but I'm so tired and weary. I don't want my afterlife spent fighting the demon I fought on earth. When I die, I want to rest and go to heaven, to paradise."

"A Medjai always keeps his or her promise Serenity."

"Yes but…"

"Serenity, he won't trouble you in the afterlife. Anubis has seen the evil of his heart; he will not be there in the afterlife. Allah will not allow it."

"I forgot you don't believe in the gods of old"

"And neither do you."

"Then how do I explain the being I talked to in the temple? And the being with whom I made a deal with to seal Imhotep?"

"I see it was the power of Allah, you see it as the power of God."

"Maybe the gods of old are different aspects of the god I believe in then." Serenity's voice faded out with the breeze.

"Perhaps. But I promise you Serenity. In this life and in the next Imhotep will trouble you no more."

"Thank you Ardeth…I needed that."

Ardeth nodded and began to walk back to his spot near the fire.

"Ardeth wait…mom spoke the same incantation I did in the temple. It didn't work. Why did it work for me?"

"In order to invoke the spells of Anubis, something must be given to Anubis in return. Your mother wanted to free you, but had nothing to offer. You gave up your immortal soul and powers. You paid the price for invoking the dark lord's magic." With that her mentor fell back into his peaceful slumber.

Serenity stared out across the desert. An hour passed, maybe two. She closed her eyes. _Can you hear me Imhotep? Can you still feel me? I'm sure you can. It's finally over you bastard. I've won. And you know what…even if I should by chance encounter you in the afterlife…I will fight. Tired as I am you sick bastard, I'm gonna fight. And I'm going to win. Like I always do. A medjai keeps her promise. It's over. **I'VE WON!** You will **never** get the better of me._

With these thoughts, Serenity felt peace of mind for the first time, in what seemed like eternity. Her affairs settled, Serenity returned to her spot by flames and with a smile she dosed off into her sleep.

At long last, it was finally over.

* * *

**A/N**

Well I hope you enjoyed that. I tried to wrap it up as completely as possible without doing an epilogue. Just ask J.K Rowling how well those go over. But I thought this fitting. Anyway Please review!

I really gotta admit, I've enjoyed writing this. The mummy is without a doubt of my favorite all time series.

Now for those of you who don't know by now there is a mummy 3 coming out called Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. I've mentioned it before. But here's the lowdown again for anyone who hasn't caught it yet.

The movie takes place in China, Alex is all grown up and played by an actor in his 27….yeah Brendan Frasier is only in his 40's or so…..so unless Alex got a dose of miracle growth for humans'... that's a downside. Upside, the actor playing him might be good looking.

Rachel Weisz, did not reprise her role as Evelyn. Instead Maria Bello is playing her. She doesn't look that bad as Evy, but she doesn't have the fierceness in her eyes I saw in Rachel or that chemistry with Frasier.

No Ardeth bay in this movie. His concern was with Imhotep, and no Imhotep, means no Ardeth.

Jonathan is in and played by our favorite John Hannah once more. You can bet he will be a Brightside to this.

Jet Li is the new mummy. A resurrected Chinese Emperor with power over the elements. While Imhotep is always my favorite mummy…..Jet Li is freakin sweet too. So for all my doubts of this movie, I am trying to keep an open mind. Here's to seeing how it goes. It may not be that bad. I mean hell I've hear rumors of a fourth movie in the works and I'm praying no. Because God knows a good series should be leeched to the bone and the marrow picked clean. Oy vey.

FYI TRAILER is online and available.

**Also for Any Scorpion King Fans**…….they have a prequel being made. _Yes a prequel, to a movie that is already a prequel, spin off_. Its apparently about Young Mathias (sp?) so no Dwayne Johnson in it. I'll be honest. I have way more hopes for the mummy 3 than the prequel scorpion king. But its being made and as far as I know is still in the works. Search online for info if you want. IMDB . com is a great place to start for any movie lover.

Its been fun, it really has! Maybe I'll write something new in the future. Who knows. I'll probably delete my older fanfics because those are so awful I'm ashamed they're up. shudders Thank you all for the support! Ciao!


End file.
